Find A Way
by Kh0ldstare
Summary: This is a story of a young man falling in love with his childhood friend who he has not seen for five years. But it's more than that. This is a story of us, and our struggle to find happiness in this cruel world. So come inside, and listen to our story. AU & Multiple pairings. Contains cursing, sex, attempted suicide, use of drugs and alcohol.
1. Prologue: Have you seen my childhood?

**_Hello everybody! Sorry if I've been out for quite some time. School just started last June here in the Philippines and right away I've been bombarded by Reports, Assignments and the usual stuff._**

 ** _But enough about that. I recently finished HuniePop and fell in love with the characters especially Aiko though I found Tiffany to be really cute (Blond isn't a natural hair color in the Philippines). And I love romance movies and literature with a"falling-in-love-with-your-childhood-friend" kind of story so I decided to combine both!_**

 ** _Be warned though that eventually there will be lemons in this, but as usual, I'll give them a separate chapter and upload what happens next simultaneously._**

 _ **Another side note: Kyu, Venus, Momo & Celeste are humans in this story. It will also contain various couples, but the main couple will be OCxTiffany.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, enjoy & review! I could use all the reviews and insights I can get.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HUNIEPOP OR ITS CHARACTERS (Obviously)!**_

* * *

 _Have you ever fallen in love with your childhood friend? What was it like? Did you feel like smacking yourself head when you realized that you've grown up and hung out with the one person meant for you? I did. Listen to this story of love, second chances and forgiveness._

Date: **DECEMBER 25, 2002 11:47 AM**  
Location: **Walters Residence, Santa Rosa, California**

The holiday season of '02. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a time when you were the luckiest person in the world if you managed to get one of the first 500,000 units of the PlayStation 2 on launch day back in the turn of the millennium, my parents and I sung along to Geri Halliwell's cover of "It's Raining Men" and "Believe" by Cher and Dance Dance Revolution was still cool. It was an exciting time to be young.

I was born to a wealthy family. I wish I could say wealthy but if you saw our house you might think were just average. My dad was an astronomer and my mom is a general pediatrician. They raised me to become patient and not let our wealth get to my head. When I wanted something, they would always say:"We'll get for your birthday." or "Maybe on Christmas.". I don't know why, but it I didn't have it in me to throw a fit.

The Maye family moved into a house just across the street from us 3 days before Christmas. My parents were excited because we were going to have a new neighbor. They also had a daughter about my age. I was about 6 years old during that time. My mom invited them for dinner at my house on Christmas day, the day I first met _her_.

The doorbell rang, but I payed it no mind because I was struggling to land a hit against Riku in Kingdom Hearts while he just seemed to dance around Sora, the character I'm controlling.

"Dave, put the controller down for a sec. Let's go meet our neighbors!" my mom called out as she went to answer the door.

"Coming mom!" I replied. I hit the pause button then got up and ran to join her. The door opened and there they were, and her daughter. While our parents exchanged thier greetings I gently tugged on my mother's apron. It must've gotten her attention as I can feel her looking down on me though I wasn't looking up at her.

"Oh how could I forget. This is our only son, David. Say hi." she said giving me a slight push. Mrs. Maye got down on both knees so that we could see each other eye to eye.

"Uhh, h-hi ma'am. Y-you're really pretty." I said shyly. Then everyone exploded into fit of laughter.

"Aww that's really sweet of you to say that, David. You know, there's a person that I really want you to meet." she said sweetly.

"Really? Who?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"It's my daughter. Her name is Tiffany." she said as she looked behind her. Tiffany emerged from behind the protection of her mother. She's fair-skinned like her mom, ocean blue eyes and that had 2 strawberry hairclips that held her golden-blonde hair in twin-tails. I thought I wasn't looking at a girl, I was looking at an angel.

"Uhh, Hi. I'm Dave. Nice to meet you." I said with my head looking down, my hands behind behind my back and my feet pretending to kick some imaginary dust from the floor.

"Hi, uhh... I'm Tiffany. Nice to meet you Dave." she introduced herself to me.

"Aww look, our little Davey is blushing!" my mom squealed.

"N-no I'm not!" I squeaked in defense.

"Is this the first time he's ever talked to a girl?" Tiffany's mom asked. "No, but this is the first time I've seen him react like that."

When I was done with dinner I asked to be excused so I could go back to playing my game. When I got off my chair I went to Tiffany and asked, "Hey do you wanna go to the living room with me?".

"Sure! Mommy can I go?" she asked. "Of course, sweetie. Have fun you two!" Tiffany's mom said as the both of us ran to the living room.

"Wow, what's that!?" the young Blonde asked. "It's a PlayStation 2. My mom gave to me as a Christmas present." was my reply. "Aww cool!", she said.

Eventually lunch was over and everyone else joined me and Tiffany in the living room. I didn't pay attention to my mom and dad as the chatted noisily with Tiffany's mom about things I didn't understand or didn't care about at the time. At around 1:30 PM I asked if they wanted to play Dance Dance Revolution.

My mother asked me, "But Dave, are you sure you old PS1 discs will work on it?". My dad placed his hand on her shoulder and answered, "Don't worry dear, it can play PS1 games too.".

So we all played DDR until 5PM. While both my parents backed out after 3PM, Tiffany, her mom and I kept on playing and playing. It didn't matter if we were tired or if I had to make way for Tiffany if her mom outscored me or even when I played Afronova again and again just so I could nail that Afronova walk. All that mattered was that we had a great time.

Tiffany didn't have a present for me nor I her, but at that time, the mere fact that I met her was a gift in itself.

Date: **JANUARY 6, 2003 8:00 AM**  
Location: **Santa** **Rosa Elementary School, Santa Rosa, California**

School recommenced after the first weekend of January. I was walking into front gate after my parents dropped me off before they went to work when Tiffany called me from behind.

"I didn't know you studied here!" she said excitedly.

"Me too!" I replied with the same excitement.

We went inside together and introduced her to my friends. She was very friendly and outgoing and she made friends with practically everybody in the school. Tiffany and I spent our dismissal time and weekends in my living room playing Dance Dance Revolution for hours. Then eventually we started sharing each others secret but swore not to tell them to anyone else and we eventually grew closer. My parents also got along great with Tiffany's mom. I remember hearing them one time that they had a feeling that one day were were going to get married.

Word began to spread that I got my hands on a PS2 and I became the talk of town, err, school that day. But that still didn't save me from bullying.

I've been bullied for a large part of my pre-school and elementary days. One of the reasons was my passion for video games or the fact that I was pretty overweight. Nevertheless, I was practically a punching bag and a scapegoat all rolled into one.

One time when she saw them in the act, they were saying some things that would make any 6 year-old cringe while I just kept walking. Tiffany dropped all her things and ran towards them.

"Stop it, you meanies!" she yelled as she tried desperately to separate my aggressors from me. They backed off, but not after talking shit on me.

"Hey guys, look. Dave is getting rescued by a girl!" one of them jeered. "Well this girl knows how to fight!" Tiffany spat back, brandishing her fist to prove her point.

The group ran off chuckling and cackling at the a fact that a girl managed to make them stop while I didn't even raise a hand in retaliation. "Are you okay, Dave?" she asked while inspecting my arms for bruises.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tiff'. Let's go home." I replied, not bearing to look at her for one second.

It was like that almost everyday for most of my childhood. And what made it worse is that every time I would tell my parents about this they would tell me to ignore it and brush it off "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." some people say. But let me tell you this, the people who say that have NEVER experienced the kind of ridicule I went through.

Date: **July 28, 2010 9:11 PM**

As the years passed, Tiffany and I grew closer. She became a very beautiful and confident young woman while I started to put on weight as my self-esteem began to wane. Still, Tiffany never left my side just because of how I look. She would always cheer me up, sit beside me during recess and lunch and find time to play video games with me on the weekends. We even skipped our graduation ball to play Metal Gear Solid 4 on my then new PlayStation 3.

We graduated high school together just a week ago but managed to do so by the skin of my teeth because I was terrible at math, Tiffany managed to save me there.

Then one Friday, I invited her to my house but we decided not to play any games and just hang out on the roof.

"It's been so long since we've been able to hang out like this!" I sighed.

"I know, right? All those projects and homework really took up so much on our time." she said as she lied down.

"Yeah, and now we're going to high school together. I just hope we'll still have time to hang out." I smiled while gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, about that..." Tiffany's voice drifted off.

"Dave, there's something I have to tell you..." her tone became more serious. "Hmm? What's that?" I cocked my head in curiosity. She hesitated for a moment, I felt my heart beat furiously in anticipation and worry. What was she going to say?

"...I...I'm...moving...and I'm going to attend a different school." she croaked. I felt a piercing sensation in my chest. Tiffany is going to move away. Meaning we would be far away from each other and there was a possibility that we would never see each other ever again.

"When?" was all I could say.

"Next Monday." She began to shake and I could hear her trying to hold back a sob. "I really should have told sooner Dave. I'm so sorry!" she broke into tears and hugged me. I felt her tears soak my shirt as I hugged her and rubbed her back "Shhh... It's okay".

It took two hours for Tiffany to stop crying. We decided to make the most out of what could be our last two days together. We played at the nearby arcade, played baseball and went to the beach with our parents.

Date: **July 31, 2010 10:28 AM**

On the day she was going to move I invited her to the local park. I was waiting on a bench when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Tiffany in the most beautiful sundress I've ever seen. It was baby blue with with roses printed all over it that complemented her milky white complexion and she wore a straw hat that went perfectly with her entire wardrobe.

"Dave, quit staring at me like that. It's really embarrassing." she said timidly.

"Sorry, It's just that... You look _sooo_ pretty..." I confessed as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Really? Hehe, thanks." then her cheeks began to glow as well.

We spent the next half hour, telling jokes, cheesy pick-up lines as well as reminiscing our most embarrassing moments. Then the clock struck 11, our conversation became a little more serious. I started sharing my plans after high school and college and what I really want to do with my life and she did the same.

"You know, we could always talk online. Especially on the weekends." I said.

"Hey you're right. I'll send you my YM name later." her eyes lit up at the thought that maybe we can still see each other.

Then Tiffany's cellphone went off. She hesitated and then, "...My mom wants me back home..." she said looking down on the screen.

"Then I guess I should take you home?" I got off the bench and offered my hand. "Yeah." Tiffany took my hand.

"Thank you so much for everything, David. You've been such a great friend to Tiffany." her mom thank me.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Maye. I'm just really gonna miss her." I assured her with a smile. But in my mind I felt like I was being impaled from the inside out.

"Can I say something to Tiffany before you go." I said, trying not to sound like I was begging.

"Of course. She's in the car." so I ran towards the front of the convoy to the aforementioned car. There I saw her, hand on her chin looking very absentminded.

"Tiffany?" I knocked on the window to try and snap her out her trance. She was started, but she lowered her window.

"Dave? What is it?" she wondered.

"I'll uhh... I'll be waiting for you on YM. Okay?" I told her.

"No..." she said flatly. "...Don't just wait for me on YM. We'll be together again someday. And when we do, I'll just be like old times. I can feel it." she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She took both of my hands and gently rubbed her nose against my palm "So... Promise me. Promise me you'll find a way. Please?".

I took her own hands and kissed it before saying, "I will."

When Tiffany's mom was about to leave she waved at mom, dad and I before she got inside her car. Tiffany looked back at the rear view mirror, her eyes began to well up with tears. She stood in that position for several seconds until returned to seat presumably because her mother told her so. Then the car began to move. I didn't know what force compelled me to do so, but after a few seconds after the car took off, I ran after them.

"DAVID, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" my mother yelled as I gave chase.

Fortunately Tiffany's mom wasn't driving very fast. I saw her in the passenger seat. "TIFFANY!" I yelled desperately. She must have seen me because she was holding up her hand up against the glass and I could see her mouth forming out my name.

And then suddenly, the car began to pick up speed. And the sight of Tiffany's face quickly disappeared from view.

I fell to my knees and my hears flow down my cheeks and onto the pavement in a mix of sorrow and grief.

The first 2 years of high school was the roughest period in my entire life. The verbal bullying became worse, but on top of that, my peers started punching me in the back and in the back of my head. They would also humiliate me in public and harass me online. Tiffany and I didn't chat online too much liked we promised. Mainly because Tiffany became a cheerleader and her practice always left her too exhausted.

My freshman year was brutal, but my sophomore year was the breaking point. The bullying became so bad that I contemplated and attempted suicide on two separate occasions, one via slitting my wrists and another by jumping from the top floor of the building.

The latter convinced my parents to move to transfer out. The school where I went to for my last two years of high school was alright and it was a breath of fresh air for me. But even though all the suffering I went through, I always thought of Tiffany. I'll never forget the promise I made on the day she moved away and I will find a way to be with her again.


	2. Chapter 1:The Insecure and The Baby Mama

_**Hey again, I'm back with another chapter of "Find A Way". Before we begin I just to thank a friend of mine (whose a girl, mind you) for helping me with some of the parts of the story. With that out of the way, let's return to David's story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I wish I could say I own HuniePop, but I don't. Though David and the plot of this fanfiction is mine.**_

* * *

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER...**

Date: **SEPTEMBER 6, 2015 7:00PM**  
Location: **Glenberry Central Train Station, Glenberry, California**

I was surprised to find out that I was accepted to the prestigious University of Glennberry. It was my mom, who was running around the front lawn, waving my acceptance letter in the air and yelling "David's going to U.O.G!" again and again in a mixture of excitement and pure bliss that stirred me from my sleep one late July morning. I decided to take up Multimedia Arts this coming semester. I'm pretty good at video and photo editing as well as camerawork and cinematography. Plus I have an excuse use a computer all day.

It was the day before Labor Day when I first arrive at Glenberry. I convinced my parents to let me move into the city to avoid the 1 hour drive from the suburb and to prevent any tardies on my record that could have been avoided. They bought me this room in the higher floors of a resident tower smack in the middle of the financial district. They didn't want their 'little boy' to be restless because of the noise of the big city.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and to my surprised it was message from Beli Lapran, a good friend of my parents and a yoga instructor. She's also a resident of the apartment block I'm staying in.

* * *

 _From:Beli Lapran_

 _Hope you haven't spent a whole hour staring at the bright lights and skyscrapers!_

 _When you get to Central Station, find me at the 7-Eleven around the corner._

 _See you!_

I quickly replied saying that her timing was perfect as I received her message just as I got off the train. I adjusted my bag which was slung on my shoulder and set off to look for Beli.

* * *

Time: **SEPTEMBER 6, 2015 7:02PM**  
Location: **7-Eleven Glenberry Central Train Station, Glenberry, California**

I looked for Beli by peering into the clear windows of the convenience store. I caught a glimpse of her sitting on one of the chairs and she waved at me. I jogged my way into the store.

"Hey Dave, how have you been?" she said.

"I'm great Beli! Just finding it hard to believe that I'm actually here." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well welcome to Glenberry, let me take you to Crystal Heights." but I stopped her before she could push the door open.

"Hey Beli, care for some Ice Cream? It's my first night in the city anyways.". "Sure, I'd love that!" her eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream.

We finished our ice cream in the taxi as it took us into the city itself. I was absolutely blown away with all the neon lights, the buildings and everything else about the city. I've grew up in a rural community for a big part of my life so being in a city like this is made me feel like a kid in an amusement park.

Time: **SEPTEMBER 6, 2015 7:23PM**  
Location: **Crystal Heights,** **Downtown,** **Glenberry, California**

We arrived at Crystal Heights, the tallest residential tower and one of the tallest buildings in Glenberry. We both paid the taxi driver (after insisting that I pay for the both of us) and entered the lobby. The receptionist gave me my keys and the two of us rode the elevator to my room on the 69th floor. I didn't take much when I moved out. I asked the movers to take my video game consoles and my PC while packed my clothes, laptop and portable video game consoles and took them myself.

I set my bag on my bed when I heard the buzzer. Somebody was at the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who could that be?" I mumbled

"I don't know," Beli looked at the door from the couch. I offered her to relax before she returned to her own room. I opened the door and I was greeted by surprising sight. A young woman probably in her 20s was in my doorstep. She had raven black hair and appeared to be of Hispanic decent.

"Hi there!" she said in a very bright and cheery voice.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Well, you see. We heard from Beli that someone she knew was going to move in and I wanted to invite him over for dinner." she explained.

"Hmm? Kyanna, is that you?" Beli got up.

"Oh Beli, there you are!" the girl named Kyanna exclaimed, "I forgot to ask what the name of that new tenant." Kyanna asked.

"Oh right!" Beli then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kyanna, this is David Walters. David, this my friend Kyanna Delrio. David is the newest resident here."

I extended my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Kyanna." with a genuine smile.

"You too, Dave. Do you wanna to join me at my place for dinner?" she offered.

"I'd love that. Do you want to come with us Beli?" I asked.

"Okay! I hope you like Mexican food. Kyanna makes the best tacos I've ever tasted." the yoga instructor commented. "Heh, you should ask my mom how many tacos I ate the night I graduated elementary." then the two girls laughed.

Time: **SEPTEMBER 6, 2015 7:34PM**  
Location: **Kyanna's Apartment, 316** **Crystal Heights,** **Downtown,** **Glenberry, California**

Kyanna unlocked the door and welcomed us inside, "Come in and make yourselves at home. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she said as she went inside the small kitchen.

"So Beli. How's everything?" I asked her as we sat down on the sofa.

"Well, everything seems ok to me. I don't really like to ask too much." she said. She asked about what I'm planning to do now that I've arrived.

"Well, I guess I should go to the Arcade where I'm gonna work part-time and let them know I'm here."

At the mention of that, she said in surprise, "W-wait, your going to get a part-time job?".

"Well actually, I sent a resume when I was still at home. I checked the location on Google Maps and found out that this place is pretty close to an arcade. A popular one at that. I'm guessing my parents never told you?" I explained.

"Unfortunately, no." she shook her head.

"Ah well, at least I told you."

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Kyanna called from the kitchen. So Beli and I got up and went to the dining table and we were greeted with hard and soft tacos shells, ground beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, onions and sour cream.

"Holy fudge!" I gasped. "Heheheh, well I'm guessing you're hungry after travelling." Kyanna giggled.

"Say Kyanna..." I asked Kyanna took a bite of her hard taco. "...do you mind if I ask what do you like to do?".

She put her free hand on her chin for a moment before she replied, "Hmm... I like to keep myself fit by going to the Fitness Club at the ground floor.". "How about you?" she said.

"When I feel like it, I play Dance Central. But if I'm not in the mood, I play video games. I'm kinda good at dancing." I told her before taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh really? Then maybe I'll be seeing you at Lusties Nightclub." she rested her head on her hand.

"Actually I'm gonna be one of the DJs there. One of the managers friends heard my mixset online and then he contacted me and the rest is history." I elaborated on the story.

Dinner ended and I bid the two ladies goodnight and went back to my apartment to fix my stuff. My computer was already on the desk but I really didn't feel like playing since I was so tired from traveling. I talked to the manager of the arcade on the phone and told me that I can start work, I went to bed without any drama.

 _THE NEXT DAY..._

Date: **SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 5:34PM LABOR DAY**  
Location: **Crystal Heights, Glenberry, California**

I woke up the next day feeling pretty refreshed to my surprise. I should try sleeping early for a change. I went to the nearby market and bought some eggs, tomatoes, onions, cheese and bacon for an omelette as well as hash brown patties. Surprisingly, I didn't run into Kyanna or Beli on my way to the market and the trip back. When I came back I turned on the TV and switched to a morning program, a habit I picked up from my mom. After eating, I went out to the balcony and took in the view. The sun had already risen but the wind still felt cool. In the distance, I can see people at Danwood park together with the floats that were being assembled for the parade.

I checked the time on my phone, it's only 6 o'clock. Maybe I should play some games to pass the time.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 9:30AM LABOR DAY**  
Location: **Financial District **, Glenberry, California****

I decided to come down to watch the parade after playing for nearly 3 hours. I ran into Kyanna and Beli in the elevator

"Mornin' ladies." I greeted them both as the door closed.

"Good morning David." Beli said.

"Mornin'" Kyanna yawned.

"You guys got anything to do? Almost all the shops are closed today." I asked them as I rested my elbow on the railing.

"Actually no, why don't we go watch the parade?" Kyanna suggested while playing with the earring on her left ear.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Beli eyes lit up. The elevator opened and we were already on the ground floor. I could hear the faint trumpet from the marching band in the distance. We all walked out of the elevator and headed outside to the spectacle.

Floats of nearly every color passed by as music and laughter filled the air. It didn't matter if it was hot or if we were struggling to get a good view, all that mattered was the moment. Then as the floats continued to march on, there was something that from the corner of my eyes that caught my attention. I turned my attention to the float from U.O.G. it had it's signature mascot:The Olympians, represented by the faces of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades in a Mt. Rushmore-style carving. The marching band and the cheerleading squad, which has won nationals for five straight years were on the streets. But I wasn't them that caught my attention, it was one of girls on the float. That blonde hair and those blue eyes, she seemed so familiar.

Then suddenly Kyanna tapped my shoulder, "Hey what's wrong, Dave? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said.

"Huh, oh-uh. It's nothing." I managed.

"Hey Kyanna, tell Beil I'll be going now. I'll catch you later." I told the Latina.

"Uhh, okay. Bye" she waved as I disappeared into the crowd.

 _"That girl looked so familiar. Could it be? Nah, it can't be her. But..."_ my thoughts raced along with my heartbeat as I weaved through the crowd.

 _"But if it is her, then my god she is so beautiful!" it_ yelled in my head.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please do review and favorite this story, it really gives me the drive to continue.**_


	3. Chapter 2:You left me wondering

Hey guys, I was planning to post this chapter on Saturday but then I decided "Aww screw it, let's post it now!". So here is Chapter 2 of "Find A Way".

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Huniepop, the song "POSSESSION" and Dance Dance Revolution. They belong to Huniepot & Konami Digital Entertainment, respectively.

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 2:You Left Me Wondering

I ran through the side walk as the float passed on by. I tried to get a good look at that girl, but there was so many people that it was hard to get even a glimpse of her. I really wanted to know. Was that who I thought it was? Or do I miss her much that I'm starting to see things?

I continued following the float until I was stopped by a crowd that blocked the whole sidewalk.

"Aww 'cmon," I whined in my mind. I inched my way through the crowd. Saying "Excuse me", "Pardon me" and apologizing whenever I would step on someones foot.

At this point, I was desperate. I really wanted to know if that was really her and I would not rest until I found out. And I still remember my promise to her after nearly fifteen years.

But as I emerged from the crowd and headed for the barrier, she was gone. She must've moved to a side of the float where I can't see her or she got off, I don't know. Then suddenly I heard Beli calling my name as she ran towards me.

"Hey, what's that all about? Running of like that and chasing the float," Beli said scolding me as if she was my mother.

"Sorry, it just that I saw someone very familiar," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Who was it?" the Yoga instructor became curious.

"It was...," I hesitated before saying, "...a friend of mine. From when I was a kid," I added.

"Oh," she said simply. She felt like she was stepping into a minefield.

"But I'm not sure if it was her. If it is her, she probably wouldn't recognize me," I said.

"Well, I'm going for a walk around the park. Care to join me, Dave?" she offered.

"No thanks, I'm going to the arcade. But thanks for the offer," I told her.

"Ok well stay out of trouble," she said as she turned around to leave.

"I will," as we parted ways.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 11:00AM LABOR DAY**

 **Location:Final Round Arcade,Glenberry Grand Mall Northeast Building, Glenberry, California**

After walking for almost two hours mainly because of the rerouting of pedestrians because of the parade, I arrived at Glenberry Grand Mall or "The Grand" as it is more well known. It consisted of four buildings each denoted by their position on the secondary compass and they're all connected by a network of elevated bridges and even has elevated walkways connected to nearby train stations to keep pedestrians off the streets.

The place where I'll working is in the Northeast building. All the entertainment related establishments such as arcades and casinos are here as well as the theater.

I walked inside the arcade and scanned the surroundings for the games. In the far back I could see the entrance to Gold Falls Casino. Originally, Final Round and Gold Falls were completed for patrons but it was the casino that folded first. Final Round's management bought it and kept it open.

I saw a man probably in his late 20s at the counter. I approached him, half-nervous and said

"Uhh... Hi. I'm Dave, the new guy...".

"Oh, hello. I'm Andrew, nice to meet ya." he said in a sightly nasal voice. He stretched out his arm and I shook it.

"So boss, when can I start?" I asked him.

"Start? It's labor day! And besides, you've got classes tomorrow so I want you to enjoy the day." he said as he handed me a bag of tokens.

"Wha? You're giving this to me?" I stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you should go out and enjoy! Now get out there and play." he mocked a commanders tone.

"Hehehe, I will. Thank you." I said as I started searching for a game to play.

I spotted an arcade cabinet that had Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5. I broke into a run, sat down on one of the available seats and popped 5 tokens to start the game.

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

I was in the middle of a race when a crowd started to gather around the Dance Dance Revolution machine behind me. Apparently some veteran was playing and getting perfect full combos on their first two stages. I was just about 1.5 kilometers from the goal when I heard a boss song in the song select menu. The crowd cheered and there was one really loud wolf whistle, implying that a girl was playing.

The song was already halfway done when I was in the post-race screens. As I got up the crowd suddenly 'ooohhed' as I hear girl's voice say "The fuck's going on with the machine!?". When I saw what was the going on, I was shocked. A girl with blonde hair in a red and white cheerleader outfit was playing "POSSESSION", a very difficult boss song. The game started stuttering and that's more than enough to piss off any serious gamer. The game continued to freeze until the screen went blank but the music continued playing. The girl got off the dance platform then picked up her bag from the shelf and stormed off, probably in frustration.

I had to do something so I ran to the counter to tell Andrew what was happening.

"Andrew, there's something wrong with the DDR cab," I said panting.

"Really? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's freezing up," I told him.

"Okay, well...," he said reaching into one of the pockets in his vest.

"Here, open up the cab and restart it," he said as he handed me a keychain. It only hand one key and a tag that says "DDR 2014". I went back into the cabinet and opened up the front box.

After a few minutes, I got the system to restart but I had to see if it passes the self-test. If it fails the network test, the game won't boot and we'll have a big problem on our hands. I waited and waited until the first screen appeared. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the game continued its attract loop.

I gave the keys back to Andrew and thanked him for the tokens then bid him farewell.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 7, 2015 4:30PM LABOR DAY**

 **Location:Turtle Bay Beach, Glenberry, California**

After eating lunch at a nearby barbecue, I decided to take a walk on the beach to let everything that's happened sink in.

I just saw a very familiar person twice on the same day, and she looks so much like my childhood friend who I haven't seen for seven years. Seven agonizing years. We promised that we'd still talk to each other online but when she became a cheerleader, she couldn't find time. What if that really was her? If it was her, is she still the kind, sweet girl I knew growing up in Santa Rosa? Or has the popularity gotten into her head?

As I pondered on these thoughts, I my head to the south. Off into the distance was the Ferris wheel performing is routine dance of lights. To the north where the lighthouse is, a large concert of sorts to celebrate the end of summer was taking place and I could see all the lights from here.

I continued walking. The sight of the Ferris wheel nor the sounds of the concert did nothing to rid me of the question in my mind.

Did I just see Tiffany?

Then suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and took the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey David, it's Kyanna," a voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her.

"You wanna go to Lusties Nighclub tonight? Y'know since it's the last day of vacation and all?".

Is she asking me out on a date?

"Yeah sure. What time?" I said without thinking.

"Doors open at 9, the dresscode for guys is semi-formal," she told me.

"Ok, sure. I'll be there!" I promised.

"Don't be late. Bye now!" she said cheerfully before hanging up.

I went back home before it went dark and Kyanna and I went to Lusties together. Too bad I couldn't drink any booze since I'm still underage. I went home early that night since the first day of classes were tomorrow.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **At this point I'm going to give you guys a backstory of some of the locations I've made up for this story.**

 **The design of the Glenberry Grand Mall:**

 **My idea for the mall was based on SM City North EDSA in the Philippines (where I'm born, raised and currently live in). SM City North EDSA has a total of 5 buildings but they're laid out differently unlike "The Grand".**

 **Final Round Arcade:**

 **The name is a reference to the Round 1 chain of arcades/bowling alleys in the US. They're well-known for carrying the latest arcade games from Japan. They're currently running a location test for DanceDanceRevolution 2015.**

* * *

 _ **So guys, did you enjoy it? If so, please review. And I'm really sorry of the chapters are really short. Once I get the other members of Huniepop's cast into the story, the chapters will eventually get longer.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	4. Chapter 3:First Day

Another Saturday, another chapter of "Find A Way". This time round I'll be introducing 3 Characters in 1 chapter. But before that, I've got a couple of notes about two in particular:

(1)Kyu & Venus are both humans in this story.

(2)Kyu's hair is brown and short. (The same hairstyle she had at the start of the game.)

With that out of the way, Enjoy! (Again, sorry for the short chapters. I promise I'll try to make them longer.)

DISCLAIMER:I think I've established the fact that I don't own Huniepop.

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 3:The Dean Mother, The Tomboy and The Sexy Teacher

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 9:55AM**

 **Location:University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I muttered to myself. I was my first day in College the next morning and I was late for the orientation. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant.

I quickly checked the map one of the senior students handed me. As it turns out, the College of Media and Communication had their own building, just like all the other departments and it was halfway across the campus compound! I ran like I was being chased by a bull that saw red through the empty hallways. I saw the announcement board what the orientation was going to take place at Room 101 which was the departments own auditorium. According to Beli who was a graduate of UOG, the orientations take place by department.

I opened the door and sneaked in quietly. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy chatting among themselves to notice. I took a deep breath several times as I took my seat. After a few minutes, a woman, presumably a teacher appeared on the elevated stage. From where I was standing I could easily make out her appearance, she appeared to be in her late 20s as she appeared young yet mature at the same time, if that made any sense. She was rather well dressed, wearing a pair of black pants and tank top underneath a gold jacket.

She tapped the microphone and said "Check, check," to see if it was working.

"Good morning, everybody!" she addressed us and the students clapped and cheered.

They settled down after a bit and the applause died down, allowing the speaker to continue.

"Well, looks like you guys are all excited. Welcome to the University of Glenberry and to the College of Media and Communication. I'm Dr. Theiatena Venus, but you can call me Ms. Thea and I'm the dean of this college...,".

"Venus, huh? What a unique surname...," I thought to myself.

Ms. Thea went on about the university's well-known graduates which included well-known newscasters, journalists, radio and TV personalities, film directors and editors and more. She also discussed the rules and regulations and introduced the professors of the college. After she introduced the last one, she ended the orientation with a few words of wisdom, so to speak.

"Even though there are two courses in the college, we are well-known to be one of the most tight-knit of all the departments. Remember, we are like a family and families stick together whatever happens. We're not just your professors, were your friends and guides. If there anything you need to ask, don't be afraid to approach us," and at that we applauded her and some of the students, the seniors to be exact, cheered at her words.

We all left the auditorium and it was during that time I noticed the sun shining down on the campus grounds. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, vacation just ended but the seasons can't change overnight. Eventually this clear blue sky will be covered in a blanket of Grey and the leaves will carpet the streets with red and orange.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 10:47AM**

 **Location:Room 305, College of Science and Education Building, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

My first class for the day was College Algebra. What? A Multimedia Arts student, taking up a math subject? Yeah, funny how the education system works around here. But do you want to know something funnier, I HATE math! My hate for it burns hotter than the sun itself. And I bet this Professor of ours named "Ms. Yumi" is some forty-something year old woman with a threshold of patience shorter than...

"Hey, dude. Our profs here," my thoughts are disturbed by my brown-haired seatmate. Kyu, is what people called her. She was a bit of a tomboy and a freshman just like me but she was taking up Hotel & Restaurant Management.

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

I raised my head as our teacher sets her stuff on the table.

"Okay, good morning everybody," she greeted everybody.

I was surprised at what I saw. Remember the bit when I said she would be some old geezer? I take that back, she looked quite young, nah scratch that. She was very young. She looks almost the same age if not older than Ms. Thea. She had a pair of oval wireframe glasses on her face which framed her distinctively Asian features pretty well. She wore a white, long-sleeved and collared T-shirt underneath a light brown sweatshirt, denim pencil skirt, and brown high-heels to top it all off.

"Seriously, she's wearing a sweatshirt in this heat?" Kyu whispered to me, making me giggle. "Well having two air conditioners per room does make the place pretty frosty," I told her. "Eh, good point," she admitted.

"I'll be your professor for College Algebra. My name's Aiko Yumi," she said as she wrote her name on the white board.

"But you can call me Ms. Yumi. Now before we begin, who here isn't very good with math?" she asked.

My hand immediately shot up. As it turns out almost half of the class raised their hands.

"Woah, looks like my work cut out for me," she laughed.

"Ok, hands down," Ms. Yumi motioned her hands and we all lowered our hands.

"Alright, I know math can be a pain in the ass," she said.

"Heh, you got that right," I thought to myself.

"But I'm gonna do my best to make sure every one of you passes this subject. But of course, I expect all of you to do your part." she said.

"So for the first day, it's been my SOP to give you guys an assessment exam," she explained as she pulled out a stack of papers from her bag.

"Don't worry, this won't affect your grade. This is just for me to find out what your strengths and weaknesses are." she told us before any of us groaned in complaint.

"You can use scratch paper if your having a hard time. You have the entire period to finish the test," she added.

The test had 50 items and was structured in a progressive manner, from basic arithmetic all the way to finding the square root. But they all were all multiple choice questions. I managed to blaze past the arithmetic question but my momentum was slowed when I reached math equations for 5th to 6th grade and went to a complete stop in the high school equations. Unfortunately, Ms. Yumi already called everyone to bring the papers back to her.

"So, how'd you do?" Kyu asked me.

"Well, one things for sure. I am not smarter than a fifth grader!" I joked and we both laughed with our eyes closed. We looked so silly laughing at something that only the two of us understand. That joke wasn't even remotely funny in my opinion or even clever. This Kyu girl has got one hell of a sense of humor.

Then suddenly, "Hey Kyu, what's shakin' bacon?." a voice said. Oh crud, I know that phrase anywhere! Is that...?


	5. Chapter 4:The Girl Next Door

**Saturday's have been coming slower and slower recently. But at least it's here, and you what that means:Another Chapter of "Find a Way"!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I don't own Huniepop. Nope. Nuh uh.**

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 4:The Girl Next Door

The laughter immediately stopped and I opened my eyes. It was a girl, but not just any girl. That cheerleaders uniform, those twintails and those blue eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes. It was the girl that haunted my labor day and my thoughts!

"Hey Tiff! How's it goin' sistah!" Kyu said excitedly.

Then the two did some sort of secret handshake that seemed so familiar.

"Hey, that's our handshake!" I said to myself, resisting the urge to say it loud and making an ass out of myself.

"Hey Tiff, this is David Walters. My classmate from college algebra," she told the blonde.

"Dave, this is Tiffany Maye. Captain of the cheerleading squad." she introduced me.

"Umm... Hi Dave. Long time no see. I'm surprised you're here." she said shyly.

"Ehehe, me too. Funny running into you here. How long has it been? Seven years?" I said.

The awkwardness was so palpable it was almost unbearable. We stood there in silence, and I couldn't help but look at her in astonishment at how much she's changed.

Her long blond hair which used to go past her shoulders, has now made it to her waist. Her eyes were in much deeper shade of ocean blue. They looked so deep that they seemed to go on forever and I would drown in them if look for another second. She had a petite build, probably because she was a cheerleader but it didn't matter.

"Woah, wait a sec. You guys met before?" Kyu asked.

"Actually we grew up together until after we graduated elementary." I explained to her. I hope she doesn't grow curious and starts pestering me with questions.

Then, as if we read each others minds we hugged there and then, not paying mind to the people around us.

"Oh Dave, I missed you," she whispered.

"It's been seven years. Seven freaking years!" I whimpered, as I teetered on the edge of bursting into tears.

"So, how are you? Your looking really...,", I was about to complement her when from out nowhere somebody punched me in the face. The impact threw me off balance as I found myself clinging to the handrail.

"You okay, baby?" I heard a deep male voice from behind me. A guy who was much taller and more buff than me walked up next to Tiffany and held her hand. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that was unkept, though mine was unkept his was worse.

"Yeah Rick, I'm okay. But what was that for?!" she yelled.

"Huh? I thought this guy was trying to hurt you or something," said the man.

"Shit, that look like it hurts. You okay Dave?" Kyu said. "Well if you consider almost getting a broken jaw as normal, then yeah I'm okay!"

She helped me up and I leaned against the railing. The guy named Ricky pointed a finger at me and threatened me. "Let me tell you you something you asshole, this is mine! I don't want you anywhere near her or talking to her or you'll get more than a broken jaw,". Then he turned to face Tiffany then took her by the hand and left me and Kyu alone.

As Kyu and walked to our next class, I couldn't help but ask.

"Kyu, who the fuck was that guy?" I asked the brunette while moving my jaw trying to mend any injuries.

"That guy is Enrique Garcia, Quarterback of the football team and Tiffany's boyfriend." she said cooly.

"Oh, that so?" I said as we rounded a corner.

"What? You jelly?" she suddenly growled.

"Who? Me? No way! Besides, she looks like she's in good hands." I defended myself.

"She always brings her to his parents private parties in their mansion uptown." she said.

"How'd you know?" I asked the brunette.

"I got invited once. Ricky has a habit of showing her off like some one-of-a-kind Barbie doll." she revealed.

"I wonder if we'll be classmates. Nah, that would just make things awkward. Funny what seven years of no contact can do," I thought

The next class I had with Kyu was Physical Science. The professor was a kind, late 30-something year old woman who still had a lot of energy in her. It was a lot of fun that we never actually noticed the time until we were dismissed.

As I was packing up my things Kyu, who was once again my seatmate asked me.

"I'm done with all my classes, what about you?". I zipped my messenger bag and said.

"I'm done too. Now I have to go to work." I said.

"Where?" she wondered.

"Final Round at The Grand." was my answer.

"No way, I'm headed to The Grand myself. 'Cmon, I'll give you a ride!" then she took my hand and and led me out of the classroom.

"Wait, you have a car?" I asked as she tugged my hand like a kid.

"Yup. And no it's not some junk compact my mom gave me." she added.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 1:59PM**

 **Location:Parking Lot, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

"Da fudge? That's your car!?" I yelped, jaw wide open and dumbfounded.

"Yup, this is my baby!" she quipped. Kyu's car was a highly modified, hot pink Honda S2000. It had a widebody kit, aftermarket rims and a snowflake-inspired livery.

"Let me guess, You got a pink neon underneath the chassis." I joked as I strapped into the six-point seatbelt.

"Uhh, no. This car is pretty much ready for racing. It has a twin turbo and the engine is modified in every possible way to get the most power. And besides, do I look like someone who drives like a pussy?" she said raising and eyebrow.

"Actually, no." I whispered, "Besides, how much horsepower does thing thing even have?".

"550." she said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Holy shit." was all I could say.

After tightening the straps, Kyu fired up the engine and took off.

She obeyed the traffic rules, contrary to what I had originally thought. But there was one close shave I'll never forget.

We were driving through a junction after getting a green light when I saw two cars driving aggressively.

"Kyu watch out!" I yelled as I poined in the direction the cars were coming from.

"Oh shit!" she cursed as she slammed on the brakes. The force of the brakes were so strong, I could have landed headfirst onto the dashboard if it weren't for the seatbelts.

"God damn it! Those fucktards really can't wait until later tonight, can they?" the brunette driver yelled as she slapped the steering wheel. I looked up to see what was happening. A red Porsche 911 convertible and a silver Mustang were drifting across the juction and were being followed by at least three police cruisers.

After that, Kyu started asking me "You still haven't told about you and Tiffany,".

I decided to spill the beans. They not rumour-worthy, anyways.

"Tiffany actually came to my neighborhood a few days before Christmas. We were only six when we first met...,"

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 2:17PM**

 **Location:Glenberry Grand Mall East Parking Lot, Glenberry, California**

"...and I honestly didn't know she studied at UOG," I ended my story as she pulled the e-brake and shut off the engine.

"Wow, now that's quite the history," was all she could say.

"I know. Well thanks for the ride." I thanked Kyu as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "No prob." she said as we went our separate ways.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 2:23PM**

 **Location:Final Round Arcade,Glenberry Grand Mall Northeast Building 2F,Glenberry, California**

"Hey boss!" I greeted Andrew as I entered the counter.

"Hey Dave, glad you came," he greeted back. After timing in, I immediately went to work. There were tons of people playing MaxiTune 5 and DDR. But in general almost every game in this arcade gets played no matter how old or new it is.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 5:12PM**

 **Location:Style Avenue, Glenberry Grand Mall Southwest Building 3F,Glenberry, California**

After buying ingredients for tonight's dinner from the supermarket in the southeast building, I decided to go to salon where Kyanna works to pay her a visit and to get a haircut. I haven't been to the barbershop all summer and my hair is a disaster.

Then suddenly there was a commotion going on inside the salon. It was Kyanna arguing with some redhead. Presumably a customer and it had spilled outside. I took a seat at one of the nearby benches. I pretended not to notice but planned on listening in on the conversation. I pulled out my 3DS to pretend I was playing.

"Ugh, what the fuck? Of course you screwed up, again!" screamed the redhead.

"That's exactly what you asked for. Are you joking!?" Kyanna shot back.

"Shoulda made up your mind before she took the first snip," I said to myself.

"Bitch, do I look like I'm joking? How am I supposed to walk around like this!?" the girl complained.

"You're fuckin' loco! This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!" the Latina spat.

"In fairness, red does look good in her." I told myself.

"Nasty ass hair?" the girl emphasized every word. "Eww, don't even. Looks whose talking, skank!" she said venomously.

"No bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeking of smoke, okay?" Kyanna said matter-of-factly.

"She has a point. I'm nowhere near that bitch and I can smell her Marlboro Lights from here.".

"Whatever ho, why don't you go get knocked again!?" she yelled arrogantly.

"Oh shit, she did not just go there!".

"You need to turn around and walk away!" Kyanna warned the girl, pointing at the nearby exit.

But this girl just stood her ground and said "What's wrong? Did I hurt your whore feelings?" in a mock baby voice.

"Turn around and walk away." she repeated.

"If she says anything more stupid, were gonna have a brawl at the mall for sure. And they're gonna make me a referee."

"Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore." she said and turned on her heel.

She walked in my direction and I could hear her say:"Fucking whore ass bitch needs to learn." as she continued to walk away.

I got up and stood beside Kyanna.

"Let it go. It doesn't look good her anyways!" I said.

"Heheh, you're right." she giggled.

"You mind giving my hair a makeover? Don't worry I won't be a dick." I asked her.

"Sure! Come inside." she opened the door for me.

"So David. Got any hairstyle in mind?" she asked as I sat down on the hydraulic seat.

"Actually, no. Just make me look dashing." I told her as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Dashing, huh? I've got just the idea.".

She the proceeded to wrap me in a cloth to keep the hair she's about to cut out of my shirt as she began her work.

"This might take a while so do you wanna put on any earbuds or something?" she asked as she took out a pair of scissors.

"Nah, I prefer that we talk." I said.

"Ok what do you wanna talk about?" she said as she cut off my bangs.

 **AN HOUR LATER...**

"There, all done!" Kyanna said as she took a step back to examine her work. Then she turned my chair around so that I was facing the mirror. When I saw myself, I gasped.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I put a clasped my mouth with both of my hands.

"I look like Leonardo Dicaprio. Minus the blond hair.".

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks!" I said as I turned my head to examine my new hair.

After paying I left the salon feeling like a new person. "I'm gonna enjoy seeing the look on Tiffany's face once she sees this." the voice of my Ego huffed as walked with my head high.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

REFERENCES

Kyu's Honda S2000:

Throughout the "Fast and Furious" movie series, there are two characters that drive S2000s, Johnny Tran from the original "The Fast and the Furious" and Suki from its sequel "2 Fast 2 Furious". Johnny's car was black and had a snowflake-inspired livery while Suki's was pink and had a picture of an anime-esque girl on the side. I combined the livery from Johnny's car with Suki's paint job.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the really short chapter last time. Review are more than welcome!


	6. Chapter 5:The Mega Bitch

**Hey guys, guess who's back!?**

 **Yup it's me again with another chapter!**

 **But before that, I just wanna say I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD LAST WEEK! Exams were a ***** so me and my friend had to focus on that. And as a self-imposed punishment, I'll be uploading 2 CHAPTERS!**

 **I also need to answer some questions asked by 13TheAce in the review section:**

 **David lost weight over the summer by dancing, but he's not as ripped as Enrique. And your right, I should have used David's first night at Lusties for a conversation with Kyanna. But I might bring it up in future chapters as a flashback.**

 **One word of caution though; there is a scene here that is not safe for minors, but I will place a division in it to let you know where it is.**

 **So with that out of the way, let's get back to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER:Don't own HuniePop. Not in my wildest dreams.**

* * *

 _My hands tightened its grip on the wheel. My pulse was racing like crazy and breathing deep._

 _"Shit, I can't get to him!" a voice called from somewhere._

 _"It all on you, Dave!" another voice said._

 _A sound roared, resonating around me._

 _The voices were telling me I was getting close, but what was I after?_

 _As I hurtled faster and faster everything began to grow hazy. I hear something from a distance. It gets louder and louder until it became too loud to bear._

 _"SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed in my head._

"WAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I woke up. I was back in my room and my alarm was going off like crazy. I slapped it with my hand and it shut off, filling my room with silence.

"What a weird dream...," I thought to myself as I got up. "Could I even consider something like that to be dream? It felt like a nightmare!"

No time to think about that. I best get ready for school.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 6:50AM**

 **Location:College of Communication and Media Amphitheater #2 Room 115, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

It was the second day of college and my first class is at 7:30 AM, whenever I need to go somewhere early in the morning, I have a tendency to wake up and leave early.

As I walked into the room, I saw a person sitting at the teachers table. It was a woman with green hair, and there's only one person in the whole school who has such hair.

"Ms. Thea?" I asked. She looked around the room in search of my voice, then when she quickly turned my way she seem to jolt at the sight of me.

"Oh, good morning there. You're up early," she greeted me. "Good morning to you too," I exchanged greetings with her as I took the seat nearest to her table.

"Mind if I ask, what's your name?" she asked me, seemingly putting down what she was doing.

"David Walters, ma'am," I introduced myself, "But you can just call me Dave," I added.

"So how's UOG so far?" she asked.

It's only the second day so I really don't have much to say except, "It's alright,".

"So what made you come into your first class so early?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm the dean or rather, one of the deans so I really have to come in earlier than everyone else. And because..." she looked off into the empty room "I like staying in an empty room early in the morning. I like the silence,".

"Oh really, ma'am? Me too. Probably because of the place I grew up in." I said chuckling slightly.

"What was it like, the place you grew up? From what I read in your student profile, you grew up in Santa Rosa," she grew inquisitive.

"Yes, I'm from Santa Rosa. A gated community to be exact. So I'm not totally used to the hustle and bustle of the big city,".

We continued chatting until the first wave of students started coming in. Ms. Thea then started talking to the other students, leaving me alone with my thoughts. My mind started to wander about the dream or nightmare, whatever it was. It was so weird. From what I remember, I was gripping something, but I don't know what. There were voices, mostly women telling me I was getting close. Getting close to what?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a pair of snapping fingers. "Hey Dave, wake up sleepyhead!".

It was Kyu.

"Whoopsie, sorry!" I said.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 8:00AM**

 **Location:College of Communication and Media Amphitheater #2 Room 115, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

As I was typing down my notes on my laptop. The door suddenly swung open. And a girl walked into the room. She had glasses on and her hair smelled of cigarettes.

Ms. Thea must've known who it was because she turned around and said: "I was expecting you to come in half an hour ago, Ms. Belrose!".

"Whatever, teach! Just pretend I'm not here." she said as she looked for a seat. I raised my head.

Let's see, Gothic Lolita getup, petite build, flat chest, red hair. Wait, red hair!? "Oh fuck..." I muttered, it's the girl who picked a fight Kyanna yesterday. Whatever you do, don't, I repeat, do not make eye contact her!

 **AN HOUR LATER...**

"Okay that's all for today, you can all go." Ms. Thea dismissed us. I closed up my laptop and put back in my bag.

"Nice laptop you got there," Kyu said.

"Thanks. When's your next class?" I asked.

"We both have P.E. later at 11. Wanna go somewhere to kill the time?" the brunette asked.

I thought about her offer and asked her, "Is there a student lounge around here?". "Yeah, 'cmon I'll take you there." then she grabbed my hand.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 9:05AM**

 **Location:Community Lounge, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

The lounge in UOG was a building in the middle of the school and doubled as the cafeteria. It's called the 'Community Lounge' because both students and faculty members alike come here to enjoy their down time between classes.

Kyu and I went inside and as soon as I we walked in, almost everybody looked at us, or Kyu rather. They waved at her and she waved back, greeting at least one person in every table we passed.

She took me to the upper balcony to a seat that overlooked the lower floor.

"This is nice," I said after I set down my bag and looked down at the hustle and bustle below.

"Kinda makes you feel like some overbearing tyrant in some dystopic world, eh?" she said.

"Yeah..." I drifted off, "...that was kinda deep,".

"Hey, Kyu!" a voice called from behind us. We both turned around and... Oh shit, it was the girl that came in late to Ms. Thea's class.

"Hey Audrey, that was a new record back there," the brunette said while slapping the redhead by the arm.

"Heh, that was nothin'! Last night was nuts," the girl named Audrey said.

"Aww, to bad I couldn't go. I had to meet someone that time,".

"Why? You could have just had a pot session with me!" she yelled.

"And end up in the shit list like you? Nuh uh, not happening. I've responsibilities, y'know," Kyu shot back.

"Fuck that! You know what, I'm skipping PE. I don't wanna sweat to the point where you see my panties. Later!" Audrey turned on her heel and left.

But she stopped after taking two steps before she turned around to face me. As she approached me, I couldn't help but look at her eyes. They were red, and it reminded me of a fish that fell victim to dynamite fishing. They looked bloodshot and to be honest, it scares the living shit outta me.

She reeled her hand back and then. ..

SLAP!

"Ow! The fuck!?" I reeled back. Shit, that stings like a bitch!

"I know it was you who were listening in on me and Kyanna at The Grand last night, you dick!" she screamed. The sound of the slap was so loud, it was impossible not to hear it. Everyone stared at her and whole room was silent as she walked out the door. As soon as the door slammed, everyone went back to their usual business.

"What did you do?" Kyu said.

"Nothing, I just saw her argue with Kyanna last night." I said innocently.

"Dude, it takes a crazy mix of courage and stupidity to do something like that. Especially someone like Audrey Belrose." she explained.

"What is up with that bitch?" I asked her. Seriously, I've met some nasty women in my life but she's on another level.

"Just follow one rule around her:Don't mess with her." the brunette said. Damn, I thought college students were mature people.

We stayed in the lounge till 10:25 we left early and walked for nearly 10 minutes to the field because we had to change out of our clothes to our PE uniform.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 11:00AM**

 **Location:Track and Field, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

I left the men's room wearing the schools PE uniform which I kept in my bag. It consisted of a plain white t-shirt with the school's logo on it and was colored blue on the sleeves paired with blue shorts.

I was sitting on the bottom of the bleachers when Kyu showed up. She had the same white t-shirt albeit a little tight that it outlined to shape of her breasts a bit. Her shorts were, well, a little shorter than mine and exposed a good part of her legs.

"Hey. Quit staring ya perv!" she snapped her fingers in front of me for the second time today.

"Hey, I'm not staring!" I waved my hands in defense.

Then we heard a whistle and a voice, "Okay, everybody come here!".

 **Tiffany's POV**

I was in the middle of cheerleading practice when I saw David by the bleachers. It looks like he's having PE class, otherwise why would he wearing a PE uniform?

"He looks different." I thought to myself. He's a lot thinner than I remember, but then again I bet puberty had something to do with it. But it wasn't his body that caught my attention, it was his hair.

When I saw him yesterday, it was pretty messy and reminded me of Enrique, "Hey baby." And speaking of the devil, Enrique called me. "Our coach called for a break. We've got time, 'cmon!" then he suddenly grabbed my hand.

It's been seven years since I last saw David. And though I made him promise that he find a way for us to be together again, there was a time where I honestly thought that will never happen and we would never see each other again. I thought I had to move on with my life, that those words were nothing more than a childish request. So it was a real bombshell when he just appeared out of nowhere. Does he still remember the promise I made him make all those years ago? Will he get mad at me for not being able to talk to him back then?

"Hey, Tiff let's go!" my boyfriend said when I didn't say anything.

"Ahh, you little..." I heard his now irritated voice as he grabbed my arm. It hurt but I didn't make a sound because I didn't want to start a scandal.

I met Enrique during senior year of high school. He's your typical football jock, tall and handsome his parents are lawyers in one of the biggest law firms in Glenberry and active participants at a local church. When he was trying to get with me, he was incredibly kind. He joined the same volunteer groups that I was in and became an active member and he would always join me whenever I go babysitting.

We became a couple after graduation and ever since then, his true colors showed. He was obsessive and rude, and she showed me off to his parents friends like some trophy. He rarely let's me go to Lusties and instead forces me to sit down to dinner with his parents and their parents while they talk about how this country is going under because of reckless actions of people of my age. I could have rolled my eyes in annoyance if weren't for him constantly watching my every move.

I tried to tell these things to his parents but if there's one thing you must know about Enrique, is that he is one good liar!

* * *

 **NSFW SCENE START**

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 11:15AM**

 **Location:Football Player's Locker Room,University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

"Ah! Tiff, more!" Enrique whispered as I licked the tip of his member. Enrique has a habit of making me give him head inside one of the lockers. Of course I want to make my boyfriend happy, but sometimes he can be selfish when it comes to pleasure.

Enrique grabbed my pony tail. My head bobbed up and down along his shaft as I hear him moan a little more.

"Shit! Tiff, I'm..." he grumbled as he panted faster and faster. I had no choice, I had to take it all in. Then after one last bob,he came.

"Nhhaa!" I yelp as removed my mouth and his seed showered me.

"I told you to take it all!" Enrique said.

"Sorry, but that was a lot." I said.

"That's because you didn't want to it during my parent's party 3 weeks ago!" he yelled a little louder than intended.

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" I said. I heard footsteps, somebody was coming into the locker room.

Enrique lower himself so that he won't be seen thru the vents. I kept myself dead silent, but he continued his pestering by kissing me in the neck. "Nnn... Rick, stop it. He'll hear us..." I whispered.

After about 2 minutes, the footsteps faded away. "Shit, that was close..." I cursed quietly.

 **NSFW SCENE END**

* * *

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 12:22PM**

 **Location:Track and Field,University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

After cleaning my face of any evidence of what we had just done and putting my clothes back on, we went back to the field. My coach saw me in the distance.

"Tiff, where were you?" she said.

"Sorry coach, must've lost track of time." I apologized.

"That's alright, now get in position." she ordered.

"Yes coach." I headed in front.

"Okay, let's run the new routine. 5,6,7,8!" she yelled to everyone as we performed like a well-oiled machine.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 9, 2015 1:03PM**

 **Location:College of Medicine Classroom 204,University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

My next class for the day is Sex Ed with Ricky. Another thing I want to point out is that Enrique loves to tease me during class. Feeling up my legs, licking my ears,you name it! Don't get me wrong, I like it when I'm in the mood, but he always does it regardless if I want it or not or if were in public.

Enrique and I walked hand-in-hand into the classroom, his friends cheered at him as soon as he entered their peripheral vision. Some of my friends coursemates greeted me too, well most of the guys. The girl just screamed at the sight of my boyfriend.

"If only you girls could see what I see... If only you could see what kind of person he is under the blond hair and the handsome face...," I thought to myself, I feel sorry for the next girl who'll become her girlfriend. That is, if I can break it off with him.

Enrique and I sat down at the back row. I'd prefer to be in front but he insisted. Trust me, this guys just doesn't take "No" for an answer.

"Hey, whose that guy you were talking to yesterday?" he whispered.

"A friend I met when I was a kid," I told him, brushing a bit of hair to the back of my ear.

"Okay, If you say so," he said suspiciously.

"Ugh! Ricky, relax! That blow to the jaw sent the message. Besides I'm not even sure if he can even go to his classes today," I told him.

"Oh really, then why did I see you looking at him back in the field?" he shot back.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That wasn't David," I tried to feign innocence, but Enrique easily contradicted.

"You thought I didn't notice? I saw you looking at him getting a new hairdo at the mall yesterday. I was there with you the whole time,". Then the front door opened and to my surprise it was David, safe and sound. He took a seat in the front row with some of my friends who were Nursing students nearby.

The back door opened moments later and Audrey entered the room. She had her sunglasses on, indicating that she was somewhere doing something last night.

"Hey, Tiff. Where were you last night?" she asked.

"I was at Ricky's. Did you just smoke? 'Cause I think you just finished a whole pack," I asked upon realizing that the smell came from her. "Yeah, pot session. Haven't had one in a while," she said casually. Seriously, how could she take this kind of stuff so lightly.

The door opened one more time. And this time, it was our professor. "Good afternoon everybody. Please take your seats," she said. So I got up but not before Enrique got ahold of my arm.

"Enrique, I told you I can't see the board from here!" I told him as I pulled my arm forcefully to escape his grip and joined the scramble to find a seat.

When the dust settled, everyone except me and Audrey were left without a seat. We looked around the room for an empty chair and there were two in between David.

 _"Weird, why don't they want to sit with David? To be fair, he's quite good looking especially with his new hairdo,"_ I thought.

"Aren't you going to sit with Enrique?", my red-haired friend asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna sit in the back,".

"Well I don't wanna sit in front!" She complained.

"We've got no choice Auds," I told her.

So we went to the front row. I sat on David's right side while Audrey sat left of him.

This is gonna be one awkward class...

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6:The Introvert

**_Here's the 2nd half of my double chapter upload for the day. Hope this makes up for not uploading last week._**

 ** _I also want to say THANK YOU, because as of the time I'm writing this Author's note, the story has reached 1,437 views. Trust me, that's already a lot in my book and I'm extremely grateful for giving my story a chance._**

 ** _I also want to thank everyone who has added the story to their favorites, followed and reviewed, especially 13TheAce, who went as far as to review every single chapter I've uploaded so far. You have no idea how happy and how much I laughed I was when I saw your reviews._**

 ** _Everybody enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF WAYS TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN HUNIEPOP._**

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 6:The Introvert

David's POV

I took of my headset when the professor arrived and I pulled out my laptop to take down notes like I did with Ms. Thea's class. Then I sensed the presence of a certain someone.

"Hey Dave, do you mind if we sit here?" Tiffany asked. I quickly looked around the room, it seems they're the only ones without a seat.

"Yeah, why not?" I said in a very chill way.

"Alright, 'cmon Audrey!" she called. I stopped typing and I felt as if my pupils shrunk to the size of pellets as I stood frozen in fear.

The redhead took the left seat while Tiffany sat on the right. "Shit, I'm a dead man" I thought to myself as Audrey sat down.

"Nice laptop you got there." Tiffany complemented.

"Thanks." I said taking a quick glance at her.

"The fuck's up with the keyboard? It's so weird!" Audrey spat.

"This is an MSI GT80 Titan. It's the fastest gaming laptop in the world." I said while typing. "And gamers don't play with wussy ass membrane keys." I added.

"Ew! Gamer? More like GAYmer!" she teased.

If there's one thing I won't stand for, it's being insulted for being a gamer. If she wasn't a girl and wasn't a gentleman, I would have knocked someone's lights out.

The professor stopped writing on the board and scolded her "Ms. Belrose, I would appreciate it if you can keep your mouth shut for two seconds!".

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," she said to her. Then I heard her mumble, "I think I might just the one of Nikki right here.".

I was curious, so I asked, "Who's Nikki?".

"This chick from my dorm. Total introvert and she loooves games. You interested?" she grinned slyly.

"Can't. Don't have the time, have to go work after this." I told her.

"Okay, your loss." she said reclining back into her seat.

Since it was sex ed, there were plenty of giggles all around. And all I could do was scoff at how immature and green-minded everybody was (except for Tiffany of course). Especially the jocks, who laughed the loudest.

Fortunately, the class lasted only for an hour. And before I knew it, It was already over.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 2:13PM

Location:Pathway, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California

I was walking down our absurdly long pathway when I heard a car horn. I looked to my left and lo and behold, it wad Audrey. Driving a Velvet Red Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet.

"Hey, Walters! You heading to Lusties tonight?" she asked.

"Bitch please, I'm one if the DJs tonight but I got work before that. Remember?" I told her.

"Forget it! Come with me we'll have a pot session with my friends," she offered.

"No thanks, I don't plan in being a wreck unlike you!" I joked.

She raised a middle finger at me and yelled, "Fuck you, dickhead!" and zoomed ahead but not before firing back my own insult.

"Well fuck you too, bitch!"

Tiffany's POV

Sex ed just ended and my next class is music. I was walking through the halls with Enrique when I just remembered something.

"Hey Ricky, do you mind if I skip my dinner with your parents? I really wanna go to Lusties tonight.".

"No way, my parents love having you around. And besides, you know how much they hate nightclubs. What'll they think when they find out that you, my girlfriend, decided to skip dinner to go to the biggest nightclub in town" Enrique lectured like I was some wreckless kid.

"It's not like they need to know. I feel like really uncomfortable around them. I wanna feel alive for once..." I said.

"Don't you feel alive whenever you're me?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I just wanna have some fun, is that too much to ask!?" I raised my voice, not taking care that some people are starting to look our way.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell them you're really busy and you can't come." he surrendered.

"Booya!" I jumped and a fist pump in victory.

This cheereleader is about to get her groove on tonight.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 4:20PM

Location:Final Round Arcade, Glenberry Grand Mall Northeast Building, Glenberry, California

David's POV

Halfway through my shift and the arcade was busy as ever. The MaxiTune players were ramming each other off the road in the new "Fukoka Extreme Vs." track, DDR players both old and new were enjoying the new songs from the final phase of the "BEMANI Summer Diary" event and every other game was being played. Even DJMax Technika 3, whose online service was shut down almost 2 years ago still bought in players even though it's spiritual successor:Beatcraft Cyclon, was right next to it.

I was working the counter when I heard a tap on my window. A woman was handing 50 dollars so I took it and took out a small plastic bag and filled it with the right amount of tokens. 50 bucks can get you quite a lot around here.

I looked up and said, "Here you go, have fun!" with a smile to go along with it. I got a clear view of her. She appeared to be around 18 by my best bet. She had shoulder-length, blue hair and wore square-framed glasses.

"Uhh... Yeah, thanks," she said awkwardly. Was she put off by my smile or something?

She left the counter and went to the DDR cab.

"Heh, a fellow DDR player," I said to myself.

"Who?" Andrew asked. I reeled back in shock because didn't know he was behind me.

"Nothing boss," I said trying to avoid the topic.

"Aww 'cmon, Dave. You can tell me anything," he persisted.

"Oh alright, It's her." I admitted pointing to the blue-haired girl who was completely owning "FLOWER" Challenge difficulty.

"Oh, you mean Nikki? Yeah she's a regular here. She usually stays here till 5," he explained.

"She's cute," I said.

"I know, but I suggest you stop ogling at her and get back to work," Andrew told me off.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 7:45PM

Location:Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California

I left the arcade after timing out and went back home to prepare for tonight. I had my laptop on bed together with what I'm going to wear tonight. A long t-shirt underneath a gray vest and black pants and belt with a black fedora to top it all off.

Then my phone rang.

I picked it up and saw on the screen that it was Kyu. I answered it and said, " 'Sup, Kyu?".

"Hey Dave, I heard from Audrey that you'll be DJing tonight," I heard over the sound of a loud engine.

"I am. Hey, is that your car I'm hearing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in a shop right now. Regular inspection, don't worry. Hey listen, I'm gonna be there too so give it your best shot,".

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna make sure every single person in that club will get up and dance," I assured the brunette.

"Ok then. Bye!" then she dropped the call.

I sprayed on my deodorant then closed my laptop and stowed it away in my bag then slung it over my bag and went outside towards the balcony overlooking the city. It's really dark now and all the buildings have all the lights on, dotting the view together with the stars in the sky and the streetlights down below.

Audrey's POV

Location:East Point Condominium, Yulo Boulevard, Glenberry, California

Another night of partying and getting drunk. I spent the last hour getting ready for this. Killer dress, check. Makeup, check. Another person to tag along and drive me homw when I get drunk as fuck, on it right now.

I went down one floor and turned right, then walked all the way to the end of the hall. I looked to my left and knock on the door.

"Nikki, 'cmon let's go to Lusties!" I called my introvert friend.

"No, I don't wanna go to that stupid club!" she yelled. "Don't let your temper get to you, Audrey." I thought to myself while taking a deep breath.

I put on a smile even though there's no one there. I turned the door knob and realized it was locked.

"Unlock the door, Nikki," I said nicely, which is sooo not like me.

"NO!" she yelled once more.

"YOU LOCKING DOORS, NIKKI!? YOU LOCKIN' DOORS!?" I went beserk by smacking the door with my hand.

As I went Hulk on her door, I heard her say, "FUCK OFF, BELROSE!".

Then I heard frantic footsteps and the door being unlocked.

A moment later, the door swung open and Nikki said, "Alright, alright! I'll go with you if it makes you happy, just take it easy on the door. I swear your gonna leave a hole in it if you keep this up."

"Alright, now that's more like it!" I said I let myself in. "Gimme a minute, I'm gonna grt something to wear." she said as she headed for her room.

"Let me help with you make up." I said going into the room with her.

"I told you, I don't need makeup! I'm just gonna stay till you're took drunk to drive so I can take you home tomorrow." the bluenette said as she opened the door.

"I'm not gonna let you walk in the club with your face like that!" I told her as I pulled out my arsenal of makeup.

"Just put a light blush on me and I'll be fine!" she shrieked.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 8:15PM

Location:Lusties Nightclub, Twinkle Prominade, Glenberry, California

Lusties Nightclub is the most popular nightclub in town. Anybody whose anybody comes here every night to party all night. After Nikki put on a cute baby blue dress and put on her make-up, we drove to the club in my shiny new Porsche 911.

"I'm telling you, I look stupid," Nikki complained for the nth time while I was driving.

"And I'm telling you, you look cute! Like a blue-haired Barbie doll," I said while turning right.

"Barbie doesn't wear glasses, dumbass!" she spat.

"Whatever!", then I stepped on the pedal harder then turned aggressively to dodge the traffic.

"Woah, hey! Take it easy!" she srceamed as she gets thrown around "You're gonna kill us both!" Nikki screamed.

We arrived at the club a few minutes later, thankfully with our hair still entact. A line as far as the corner of the street was already forming along the sidewalk.

"We should just go home. We're never getting in with a line like that," my passenger said.

"Didn't I tell you before that I'm a VIP?" I said, entering the parking lot at the back.

"Ugh! Great..." Nikki grumbled as she slid down her seat.

"Have a little bit of fun will ya!? Don't lock yourself up in your room everynight doing who-knows-what!" I scolded her.

"Well your definition of fun is getting high and drunk at the same time and doing stupid shit that you'll eventually regret when you wake up the next morning!" she complained.

I parked the car and turned off the engine, " 'Cmon Niks, outta the car!" I told the bluenette.

"Ugh! I told you never to call me that!" she grumbled irritatingly but I just replied by sticking out my curled tongue.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 9:06PM

Location:Lusties Nightclub, Twinkle Prominade, Glenberry, California

David's POV

The doors opened at 9 and already the floor is packed with people dancing to "Break Free" by Ariana Grande feat. Zedd. I was the first DJ so I decided to start strong. Everyone was jumping in time with the beat as they sang along in unison. I was having fun too, these guys came to have a good time and but they don't seem to be nit-picking when it comes to music, even though I'm playing a Top 40 track.

I decided to mix things up by extending the ending of the song and using the effects box, increased the pitch and used a build-up effect to get the crowd hyped. I readied the next song, "Twerk It Like Miley" then slammed the crossfader to the right. No less than 3 second and the crowd went wild when they realized what song was playing. The girls started twerking, some on thier own, some up against the guys, some girls even twerked each others butts up against each other. It was a loud, hot and naughty thing to see, the debauchery of these guys.

I looked up to see what was going on. There was a circle gathering in the middle of the floor and they all seem to be watching someone. I didn't have to wonder who it was because the crowd was chanting, "Go Tiff! Go Tiff! Go Tiff!". From where I stood, I could easily see the center of attraction. Wearing a small, red tubetop with black tank top underneath and her hair down, Tiffany was dancing, or rather twerking up a scene. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so hot doing that. You may argue that she doesn't have the butt, but for me, it was a sight to behold.

I was snapped out of my daydream when the crowd started chanting, "Dance! Dance! Dance!". I grabbed the mike and addressed the crowd.

"Guys, do I look like I can twerk to you?". The crowd cheered in response and the chanting continued.

When they settled down, I asked them "Do you guys really want me to take her on?" and they cheered even louder.

"Tiff, that okay with you?" I called her. I saw Audrey join her and Tiffany gave me the thumbs up. So I asked another DJ to take my place and got down from the stage.

After running through the crowd and I stood face-to-face with Tiffany Maye in the middle of the dancefloor. Everybody backed away and formed a circle to give us room. Another DJ started playing "UpTown Funk!" and the crowd clapped to the beat.

"Ladies first!" I told my friend before the first verse. She started dancing but her dancing was different and it reminded me of Chachi Gonzalez. I stood there in shock and awe as she stringed one move after another with utmost skill, precision and grace. She got closer to me and I can smell the strawberry scent in her hair mixing with wisps of nicotine of the smoking onlookers.

Then she backed away into her corner and the crowd called me to start dancing, people that were closest to me patted my back.

"What are you doing?" Kyanna appeared out of nowhere.

"Here, hold this!" I handed her my hat then ran for the middle and pulled out my best pop-and-lock moves.

"Oh my god, woo-hoo!" I could hear Kyanna cheer me on as I go closer to Tiffany while doing the cripwalk. The cheerleader was shocked at how good I was and how fierce yet precise my movements are. After doing a drop, I moonwalked my way back to my end of the field and did a quick spin and stopped exactly at her and did a gun gesture with my fingers.

She came in strong by doing a cartwheel into a backflip.

 _"Who's she now, Maddie Ziegler?"_ I thought. She began blending hip-hop and cheerleading dance steps together and the crowd went bananas over it. I decided to take her head-on and danced while she was still doing so. We were fighting for the audiences attention, one dancers move an answer to the other but the counterattack was twice as fierce.

The song was almost over and it had the battle turned in my favor and it was time to deliver the coup de grace. I did the "Helicopter" into an "Air Flare" two staples of breakdancing, the latter is the most difficult and scary to do but very rewarding if you manage to do it right because the impact it has on the audience. Then, when I had my feet back on the ground, did a handstand and while using my hands to move forward, I swung my legs back and fourth. I took great care that don't kick anyone in the face, especially Tiffany. I got back up and I saw the blonde applauding me.

Then she backed away and to the surprise of everyone, did a sequence of move that blew everyone away,culminating in a front flip in front of me. Our nonses were inches, no, millimeters away from each other, just barely touching.

The audience lost it and dispersed. In the chaos, Kyanna grabbed me by the hand. I whirled around to face her.

"That was 'The Tiffany Special'. It's her last move that usually finishes her opponent off." the Latina told me.

"Well if this is Mortal Kombat, then I just suffered a Fatality!" I joked.

Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 10:14PM

An hour after my little stunt, my set came to an end and I was relaxing at the bar with a glass of water in my hand, Kyanna was taking another swig of her Pina Colada. I did mention I'm not old enough to drink, right?

"Great dancing as always, Dave." Kyanna complemented.

"Why thank you," I lowered my head while holding my hat to bow.

"Hi Dave, you mind if I sit next to you?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure, no prob. Nobody's gonna try and deck me again now, right?" I meant that as a joke but I was really worried for my jaw.

"Hahaha, nope. Don't worry, Enrique never goes to clubs. His parents won't let him go." she said.

"Hah! What a real momma's boy!" I snickered. Then Tiffany's phone rang. She looked at it for a moment and groaned.

"Aww, sorry guys I gotta go." she said in regret.

She got up and and bid us farewell with one of her signature catchphrases.

" 'Toods you two.".

I could hear a hint of hint of sadness in her voice, but it might just be me nit-picking. After she was out of sight, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked Kyanna.

"Did you notice Tiffany seemed a bit sad when she said she had to leave?"

"Yeah, I wonder why?" she wondered.

Funny, I came here to DJ and have a good time. But instead I'll just be thinking about Tiffany and why she seemed so sad when she got that message on her phone.

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed. Review as always!**_

 _ **Before I forget, my thoughts go to anyone and everyone who has lost friends or loved ones during 9/11. May you and those who lost their lives that day find peace.**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	8. Chapter 7:One Messed Up Evening

_**Looks like Christmas came early! (Maybe not) Hey guys here I am again with a new chapter! But before that, I just wanna say OMGWTFBBQ 2,400 views!? In just two weeks? Wow! I really don't know what to say except thank you from me and my two friends who have helped me out on this story. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HUNIEPOP, THERE I SAID IT, HAPPY!?**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 7:One Messed-Up Night

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 10:14PM**

 **Location:Outside Lusties Nightclub, Twinkle Prominade, Glenberry, California**

 **Tiffany's POV**

As I left the club, I turned my head left and right. I was looking for a silver Ford Shelby Mustang GT500. I spotted it on the right side on the front row of the parking lot. Enrique didn't even bother to get out of the car much less drive up to where I'm standing right now, some gentleman he is! I walked up to the car and got inside.

"Nobody leaves a nightclub this early..." I mumbled as I slammed the door.

"Hey, hey. Easy on the door!" the blond said as he started the engine.

As the V8 engine came to life, the quaterback starts talking bullshit.

"Why in the fuck did you come to the club Tiff? Stop being a motherfucking bitch!" he screamed.

"Will you please stop nagging? You're acting like a girl Enrique, I also need to keep my social life you dimwitted ass!" I said, leaning through the window.

"You know how my parents feel about stuff like that-" he said before I cut him off.

"So what? It's not like they need to know. I hate the way they look down on people our age. All we're just trying to do is have a little fun,". I interrupted him.

I've always hated, no, despised Enrique's parent for the way they think about young people. To be specific, people at my age. They hate nightclubs and loud parties, to the point that they petitioned the closure of several nightclubs in the city and won! I've argued with them on several occasions, saying that we just want to feel alive and live it up before we become cubicle workers for the rest of our lives.

But he insisted that their so called 'parties' were fun, "For your information they had a great time last-".

"And don't bring up thier fancy parties again!" I interrupted him again. "Seriously, classical music, formal attire? That's their idea of a party!?".

"You've got really bad taste in music, Tiffany." Enrique said as we rounded a corner into a back alley.

Just a little more and I'll be home. "And you've got bad taste in sex. Oh wait, we've never had sex so I really can't say anything about it because you want me to abstain." I shot back sarcastically.

"Whatever, just go." he murmured as he stopped the car. I got out and slammed the door harder than I did when I got in and went inside my apartment without saying a word to my boyfriend.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 10:38PM**

 **Location:Tiffany's Room, 1222 East Point Condominium, Yulo Boulevard, Glenberry, California**

I turned on the lights in my room and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh my god, what a night!" I yelled at the ceiling. I don't know exactly what to feel right now, should I be pissed because Enrique is acting like an ass or happy because I just had a blast at the club and danced with my childhood friend? David has definitely changed. His new hairdo, his slimmer body and his wardrobe tonight was amazing. He seemed to shine in confidence, something I've never seen from him five years ago.

As these thoughts swirled around my head, I crawled up so that I can rest my head in the pillow. My eyes felt heavy, but the rest of my body wanted to get up so I could change. But the fatigue of this day has finally taken its toll on me and I went to sleep, still in my red tank top and shorts.

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 10:38PM**

 **Location:Lusties Nightclub, Twinkle Prominade, Glenberry, California**

 **Audrey's POV**

A new DJ came up to the stage and I'm here with my drink buddies.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" they all chanted as I downed my first shot of Tequila.

"Hey Auds, here!" a guy handed me some salt on a small bowl.

I grabbed a spoon and swallowed it as soon as the intoxicating liquid left my throat. Then I grabbed a slice of lemon from the table and sucked on it.

They cheered me on while Nikki was sitting beside me, indifferent and oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey Nikki, you wanna try?" I asked her.

"No way!" she said sharply.

"Aww 'cmon, don't be a buzz kill!" I yelled over the loud music.

The others also joined in and invited her, but she was stubborn. Everyone else started chanting "Shots!".

She got up and said, "Listen you guys, I'm not here to drink or party do or anything that'll regret in the morning. I'm only here because this bitch-" then she pointed at me "-wouldn't stop bothering me!".

"You need to like exist or something, Nikki! You can't just spend the rest of your life playing video junkie!" I got up and told her.

She got up on her tiptoes and screamed back, "I don't spend everyday in my room and I don't always play video games! But at least I don't go out and do stupid shit in broad daylight. Having a pot session, street racing, just being a bitch!".

"You know what, fine. You wanna leave, then go! I can drive myself back home, thank you very much!" I yelled as I sat down and turned away from her.

"That's just exactly what I'll do!" was the last thing she said before she turned and left.

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 11:07PM**

 **Location:Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

I left Lusties after an hour after my set. I had such a great time and I was happy that the clubgoers felt the same.

"So how did you meet Tiffany?" Kyanna asked as we went entered the massive tower.

"We were friends when were kids. But she moved out of our village after we graduated elementary." I said.

"Aww, really? No wonder she acts like you've known each other for a really long time,". she thought.

"We didn't talk much when we were in high school." I told her as the elevator opened.

"Why?" she asked as she pressed the button leading to her floor.

"She became a cheerleader and I started putting on weight. We promised to each other that we'll still chat online but we both kinda broke that promise. Whenever I wanna chat with her I can't because she was so tired from practice. And whenever she wants to do the same, I can't go online because I was playing video games,". I explained.

"Why did you challenge her to a dance-off?" the Latina asked.

"Nothing. Just wanna entertain the crowd." I said.

"You sure? 'Cause I have a feeling that there was an ulterior motive to that." she eyed me suspiciously.

"Ok maybe, just maybe I got a little turned on when she started twerking." I raised my hands like I was being arrested or something.

Kyanna laughed, "I'm just kidding, relax!" she said as the elevator slowed down and the doors opened.

"She's beautiful though, isn't she?" she said. I was taken aback but I managed to say, "What?".

"Nothin', night!" then she got off the elevator.

"What was that all about?" I thought as the elevator took me higher and higher.

What was Kyanna trying to imply? Yes it's true, Tiffany is cute but she's my childhood friend and she already taken. What the hell is going on?

When I got to my room, I placed my bag on the bed and turned on my desktop PC. After launching Steam I got a message from a friend of mine, beigebomb13, whom I get along very well with in DOTA 2.

"Haven't seen you in a while." it said.

"School just started and I have a job at the arcade and I DJ at Lusties every Tuesday and Thursday" I typed back.

Less than 5 seconds later there was a reply, "You go to a club? How old are you anyway?".

"19. The management knows I'm underage so I don't get any booze. Anyways, you up for a round or two?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah sure!" beigebomb replied.

So I clicked on my library scrolled through my recently played games, "Metal Gear Solid 5:The Phantom Pain, The Witcher 3, Crysis 3..." I mumbled the titles one by one until, "If My Heart Had Wings, Rocket League. There we go, DOTA 2!" I yelled to no one in particular and lauched the game.

 **30 MINUTES INTO THE MATCH...**

"Yes, another tower down!" I yelled.

"Fuck yeah, one more push and it's game over!" I typed over the chat. I continued moving into enemy terriotry along with beigebomb. But right after the tower was destroyed, something strange happened to beigbomb13. She wasn't moving at all and she kept on auto-attacking the minions.

"beige, stop fooling around and push for the ancient!" I said over the chat. No response. What was going on?

 **Date:SEPTEMBER 8, 2015 11:07PM**

 **Location:Nikki's Room, 1218 East Point Condominium, Yulo Boulevard, Glenberry, California**

 **AUDREY'S POV**

I left the club an hour after Nikki left. And if you're wondering, yes I made it back home in my Porsche in one piece. I'm drunk as fuck and when I'm drunk as fuck I get really, really horny.

I managed to get past Nikki's locked front door by picking out the lock. I hear sound effects from her room meaning she's still awake. I opened the door and there she was. Nikki was still playing, her eyes fixated and hypnotized by what was happening on screen.

She sensed my presence and she quickly up from her seat.

"What the hell are you doing here Audrey!?" she yelled. I know what she's thinking, "Oh shit, Audrey's drunk. Best get her the fuck out!" but I won't have any of it.

"Y'know, you looked really hot back in the club..." I whispered into her ear.

"Uhh... Thanks?" she said, her 'thanks' sounded more like a question than a actual thanks. She tried sling one of my arms on her shoulder.

"Audrey, you're drunk. Let me take you back to your place." she said. But I brushed it aside.

"If I'm drunk..." then I proceeded to walk towards her bed albeit a with a little teetering, "...then waddaya call that!" I yelled in a slurred voice.

Nikki was furious. The went to me and tried to sling one of arms again.

"Audrey get the fuck out of my room. I'm still playing DOT-WOAHHHAAAHHH!" she shrieked as I pushed her down on the bed.

"Hehehe. You look so cute when you do that." I giggled.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" her voice trembled as I got on top her.

"Nothing... Just this..." I smiled slyly. I leaned in closer, the smell of vanilla mixing with the scent of liquor and cigarettes.

Closer and closer and I could hear her heart beating furiously.

"Audrey get off me! Stop! Don't come any closer! I-" then our lips touched. Only 10 seconds went by but felt like forever.

When our lips parted, I said, "How's that?".

"It's nothing... You're just drunk...," the bluehead said quietly.

"Well, you're a hard one to please.". Then I got up and undid my red and white checkered lolita dress.

"Wait, Audrey! What the fuck are you doing!?" Nikki panicked.

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

Now you may be asking yourself and be like:"WTF Kh0ldstare!? You didn't upload a new one last week and now your new chapter is less that 2,000 words again!? WE WANT MORE!" Now, now. Relax you'll get more because the first lemon is coming after this.

But while were on the subject of Huniepop. Huniepot, the studio who made the game just announced a new game called "HunieCam Studio", which is a Tycoon/Management game focused on you guessed it, camgirls! Some of the girls from Huniepop will make a return, the one that have been confirmed so far are Jessie (of course...), Lola, Audrey, Nikki and Kyanna. But there will also be new characters: Nora, Lilian, Candy and Renee. It's already been Greenlit on Steam but no release date has been set yet.

Now about the lemons, I've put them into a separate chapter so that you won't have to scroll past it the current chapter if you want to skip it.

Review as always!


	9. Chapter 8:Fire and Ice

**This is the first girl-on-girl lemon I've ever written so please review and let me know what you think and if it's ok but please, NO FLAMES! Okay?**

* * *

 **Audrey's POV**

The silence made the atmosphere tense. Nikki laid down on the bed, her mouth agape in shock at what I had just done.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"You really are drunk..." Nikki's eyebrows furrowed "Get of me, Audrey!" she yelled one more time.

I kissed her again, this time a little harder and held down her wrists to lock her in place.

She screamed but because I was pressing down on her lips with my own, it sounded muffled. And it turned me on even more.

"How's that?" I asked again.

"I... That was nothing. I don't want have anything to do with you, bitch!" she spat.

"Oh Nikki, subborn as ever." I crooned and pressed my body against her, I could hear her heart beating furiously. I used one hand to unbutton her pajamas exposing her black bra which complemented her milky white complexion. Wasting no time I unclasped it to reveal her pair of C-cups. I massaged her left breast with right hand and her eyes closed and her breathing quickened.

As I continued my attack, she began to moan even more.

"Ah! Au-Audrey, s-stop! Ah! Ah!", she pleaded. But just didn't listened and began to use my tongue on the other breast. "Nnnnn! Ah! Audrey, no more!" she panted.

I couldn't help but giggle "Oh really?" then I touched her already wet panties, "Then why are you wet down there?" I said lecherously.

"I, ah! No, please don't!" she begged as I started to rub her spot.

I stopped the foreplay and took off the rest of my clothes and reached into my bag which was right next to the bed.

"Wha... What is that?" Nikki's eyes widened in shock at what I had pulled out.

"It's a strap-on, silly!" or to be more precise, a strap-on with a vibrator for the wearer.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Nikki asked slightly in tears

I didn't say anything and positioned the thing at her entrance. I leaned down and whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless,"

Then I pushed into her, I could hear her grunting, "Guuu... Nnnnn...". Then one last...

*POP*

Nikki's POV

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed and gasped in pain. _"Shit, did she just pop my cherry?"._

What the fuck, I lost my virginity to the biggest bitch on the face of the Earth. Then she started moving, and god dammit it hurts.

"Uh! Ah! Ngh! A-Audrey, stop it! It-hurts!" I begged her to stop, but she was drunk so judgement was clouded. Tears started to form in my eyes as her strap-on continues to rub up against my inside.

But as she kept thrusting into me, it eventually began to feel good. "Ah! Uh! Ah, Audrey, it's starting to feel weird..." I said in a voice I didn't recognize, it was raspy with pleasure. Then it dawned on me, _"Oh no, I'm actually enjoying this. But I... I promised myself that I..."_

"Don't you like it?" Audrey asked but I didn't know what to answer, I didn't want to say that It was starting to feel good so as not to massage her ego, but I didn't want to say otherwise. She fucked me faster and my panting grew louder. _"Oh my god, this is so intense!"_ I shrieked in my mind, resisting the urge to say out loud. We were so loud I was sure the person next door could easily hear.

Then I felt something well up inside me, "Uh! Ah! Ngh! S-something's coming!" I said. Ah! No, feel like I'm gonna exolode.

"Ugn! Uh! Ah! M-me too!"...and so was Audrey. She pumped faster and faster like some wild animal.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! No, Audrey stop, stop! Sto-AAAAAAHHHH!" I let out a scream of escasy as I experienced my first orgasm.

"Ugh! Uh! Ha! Oh yeah! U-gi-AAAHHH!" the redhead orgasmed just moments after I did.

"Gah! Ah! Ahhh!" I twitched and convulsed. "It... Is it over?" I exhaled, Audrey replied with a simple nod. She pulled out her strap-on and unbuckled it. I was absolutely gobsmacked at what had just transpired, I had just lost my virginity, TO A GIRL! And to the most hated girl in the city of all people. Audrey laid down beside me completely exhausted.

I looked to her and she giggled, "Hehe, that was fun!" she slurred. How the fuck can she take this so lightly!?

"Audrey, you just took away my virginity! What the-mmph!" she interrupted me with a kiss. Her lips felt so soft but surprisingly, it didn't reek of alcohol, contrary to my expectation.

Then she pulled back for air and went into a fetal position and closed her eyes. "G'night Nikki." she said as she began to sleep, " 'Night." I replied. I took a moment to examine the sleeping redhead, she looked so peaceful, serene and relaxed. Like she had found peace. Then I heard the faint sound effects of my game on the computer, I FORGOT THAT I WAS STILL PLAYING!

"Oh shit, my team is gonna hate me!" I cursed myself and I ran towards the desktop.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chapter 9:Olympians Vs Assassins

_**GUESS WHO BAAACK!? Yup, it's yours truly. You all probably thought I was dead, huh? Sorry I was gone for nearly 3-4 weeks as I just went through the busiest and most stressful finals period in my life. (I did mention I'm a 3rd year College student, right?) But here I am and I'm planning to make it up to you guys big time with one long chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY I DON'T OWN HUNIEPOP AND THAT IT BELONGS TO HUNIEPOT STUDIOS?**_

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO...**

Date: **AUGUST 20, 2009 12:04 PM**  
Location: **Indoor Gymnasium, Santa** **Rosa Elementary School, Santa Rosa, California**

 **David's POV**

The loud sound of the coaches whistle signaled us to fall in the middle of the gym.

"Alright, settle down! For today were playing Dodgeball!" the coach boomed. Everyone cheered except for me, because it meant I had to practice skipping across the field as I'm often, no, the prime target of the opposite team.

Then an elbow nudged me, "Don't worry, I'll cover you." Tiffany said.

"If the captains don't split us up, that is..." I whispered.

"Okay, Reyes. Take your pick." said the coach, "I'll take Tiffany." the guy named Reyes said and Tiffany went over to the right side of the court.

One by one the students were split into two until I was the only one left.

"Last one is Walters. Whose gonna take him?" asked the coach. I felt so vulnerable standing in the middle of the gym. All those people eyeing me like a poor, defenseless old woman surrounded by terrorists ready to make a massacre out of me.

"We'll take him." Reyes said.

"No way man!" yelled the other teams captain. "Last time he was on a team with Tiffany, all he did was run around and avoid getting hit while she covered his fat ass!" he spat.

So I had no choice, that was the first time I ever had to play Dodgeball without Tiffany as a team mate. It was only when I walked to the opposite end of the field did I realize that most of Tiffany's teammates were the guys and girls who bullied me.

 _"Uh oh, I'm dead. This is it, goodbye Tiffany..."_ I joked in dark humor. The balls were set in the middle of the court. All of us took a ready stance as the coach readied his whistle.

"Ready..." the coach raised his hand, I was in the back but I could still see Tiffany. "Set..." We looked at each other and the blonde, who seemed to sense my worry, looked at me with eyes that seemed to say "I won't let them hurt you.".

Then a quick, sharp sound of the whistle.

We ran towards the middle to grab a ball. In less that a second, red balls were flying everywhere. I couldn't grab a ball to quite literally, save my life because my weight and shortness of breath. The best I could do is dodge.

Meanwhile Tiffany was scoring hits left and right. She was, quite literally, on beast mode. She hit two guys with only one ball. He hit the second guy when the ball bounced off the first one.

"Whoa!" I lost my balance I evaded yet another ball that almost hit me in the chest as I was running. The enemy team opened fired on me as I teetered like a top.

"Guys, stop it!" Tiffany yelled at her comrades. She saw an incoming ball aimed at my face and she threw her own ball to knock it off course. The guy who threw the ball was furious at this supposed betrayal.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"David isn't the only member of the other side, you know!" she yelled back.

"He's the only one who hasn't been hit yet!" he justified.

Tiffany continued arguing, "So you have to hit him in the face? Seriously, how below-the-belt can you get!?". While I was watching her bicker with his teammate, I was oblivious to the fact that somebody was already taking aim. Somebody threw a ball and...

*BAM*

Hit me in the nuts...

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!" I yelled as my privates swelled in pain. But my cry was drowned out by he sound of people shouting and balls bouncing of players and walls. My legs buckled and gave in as I fell down to the floor in a fetal position. The moments after the nutshot were a blur, but I remember the coach blowing his whistle to stop the match and declare Tiffany's team as the winner.

 **Tiffany's POV**

"DAVID!" I ran towards him after the coach signaled to stop and everybody left. I saw what had happened, somebody threw a ball and hit him in between the legs.

"Hang on, I'll take you to the nurse!" I said worrying. I slung his arm over my shoulder and lifted him. Sure he was heavy, but he's my friend and no one even bothered to check up on him.

"Is that David, Tiffany?" the coach asked as he left the office. "Coach, you have to help me! David's been hit somewhere he shouldn't have been." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What!? 'Cmon let me have' em. I'll take him to the clinic, you best get changed." he ordered as I passed David to him. "Yes sir." I replied.

After I got dressed, I got my books for my next class in my locker. On the other side of the hall were my teammates from the Dodgeball game. "Did you see how I nailed Walters' balls earlier." one of them said. My ears shot up and my blood began to boil as I heard them talk about David like he was some punching bag who felt no pain.

"Totally! Prick was practically out of action for the rest of the game.", another one said.

"Dude," he added "I think you debilitated him for life!".

"What? It's not like that faggot had balls to begin with!" the first one insulted.

I slammed my locker door shut so loud it made everyone stop and look at me. I turned around and strode toward the perpetrators, my aura darkened as everyone backed away from me as I crossed the hall.

"David has way more balls than the two of you inbreds will ever have!", I screamed in their faces.

"Woah chill, Tiff!", one of them said.

"Shut up! And don't call me Tiff!", I yelled at him. Only my friends can call me by that name.

"Why do you even bother defending him, Tiffany?" he asked.

" 'Cause he's my friend, that's why!", then I shoved him violently and his back slammed against the locker. The onlookers 'oooohed' at what I had just done. I felt as if the tension weight down on everyone who was there.

The guy looked away for a moment, his body was shaking violently then he raised his hand and it flew across the air.

"You little cunt!", he yelled as he tried to slap me.

Luckily my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed his wrist. In retaliation, I slammed him back into his locker and punched him square in the face.

"Oooohhhh", the crowed repeated. They started chanting "Fight!" as the two of us were trading blows on the floor in the middle of the hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a mature voice bellowed in the back in the crowd.

It was none other than Principal Randy, "Didn't you hear the bell!? Get to your classes now!" he yelled a everybody scrambled to get away.

David stayed in the clinic for the rest of the day while I got sent to the principals office. I got suspended for three days for starting and getting involved in a fight and for breaking a guys nose. But my mom never got word of what happened since she was always busy.

 **PRESENT DAY...**  
Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 7:37 AM**  
Location: **Crystal Heights, Financial** **District, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

It's my first weekend in Glenberry. During these past few days, I was on a roll. The mix of work after class everyday and partying with everyone at Lusties on Tuesday and Thursday made me feel like I can stand on my own two feet even though my parents were the ones paying the rent.

I saw an announcement that U.O.G.'s football team, the Olympians, were having thier first match of the football season against their fiercest rivals: the West Glenberry Assassins. Seeing as I don't have anything to do this morning, I decided to come as all U.O.G. students get free admission to all their games at their home stadium.

Kyu arranged that we meet outside my apartment. I opened the doors and I was greeted with the cool, crisp morning air and a beautiful sunrise. I scanned the parking lot and saw her S2000.

"Mornin' Kyu. Remind me why you made me wake up this early again?" I greeted the brunette as she sat down on the edge of the hood.

" 'Cause if we come around when the doors open we won't get the best seats in the house," she replied as she strode over to me.

"You look nice by the way," she added.

We were wearing the signature U.O.G. "School Spirit" shirt, which we wear every Friday and during school events. It was colored red with white lettering which said "UNIVERSITY OF GLENBERRY" in bold capital letters and two white stripes on the shoulders going down to the sleeves. I had to ask the dry cleaners last night to wash it right away because I needed it the next day.

"Thanks, you too," I returned the complement.

"Alright enough flirting, let's roll!" Kyu opened the driver side door and turned the ignition key.

"Hey, wait for me!", I yelled as I butt-slide over the hood.

"Don't do that, that's a carbon fiber hood!" Kyu punched me in the arm as I put on the seatbelt.

"Alright, alright, relax!" I mercied.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 8:02 AM**  
Location: **Huniepot** **Stadium, Rose Garden Pavillion, Glenberry, California**

"What kind of traffic is this!?" I wailed as the gridlock traffic moved at a snails pace.

Kyu honked her horn in frustration, "MOVE IT!" she yelled.

"Is it always like this whenever the Olympians have a game?" I asked.

"Yup," she said moving her head to see what was going on, "that's why I wanted to leave early but as it turns out everybody and their whole fucking family had the same idea!".

"Gee, let's all leave early for the game so the traffic can get clogged up earlier. It's fucking genius, I tell you!" I ranted sarcastically.

Kyu and I laughed hysterically at that then an idea popped into my head, "Hey Kyu, you can drop the top, right?".

Kyu nodded, "Yeah, why? You wanna smell a sample of Smog City?".

"No," I snorted, "I'm gonna see what's going on.". The brunette pressed a button on the center console and the roof slowly retracted into the trunk. I disconnected the seatbelts and used the seat as footing so I could see ahead. I'm not very tall, at a measly 5 feet 3 inches, but luckily there were no container trucks ahead of us, just three cars.

"Oh shit, green light!", I said. "Finally!" she yelled as she shifted into gear.

The stadium parking was packed and we had to go around twice just to find a empty spot. We found one on the north side next to a yellow Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Edition. As I stepped out of the car I took care not to bump the door into the Benz.

I took a quick glance at it and wolf-whistled, "Nice car, wonder who owns it?".

Kyu locked the car with the remote switch on her keychain, "I know who owns that SLS. But if you wanna meet her we gotta hurry 'cause she saved us a spot in the best seat in the house,", she said.

"Wait, the owner is a she?!", I blurted out.

 **Tiffany's POV**

Today is the first match of the Olympians against the West Glenberry Assassins. Both the cheerleaders and the players had a call time of 4:30 sharp and anyone who came in late was disallowed from playing or taking part in the routine.

"Hey Tiff, you've been zoning out lately." said Katrina, one of my friends from the cheerleading team.

"Oh sorry, I've just been thinking a lot about what happened last Tuesday at the club." I reminisced.

Last Thursday was throwback night at Lusties and to my luck, I made it just in time for the 90s set mixed by none other than David himself. The atmosphere that night was electric and David called me out for another dance battle, this time the song was "Believe" by Cher, one of his personal favorites as far as I can remember.

"Too bad Enrique found out...," the black-haired girl said regrettingly.

"Oh don't remind me!" I snapped.

A video of me and David dancing that night made its way to YouTube and went viral (within the town, fortunately). Most boyfriends would have complemented me for dancing, but not Enrique. He actually told me off for sneaking off without his permission and warned me that if his parents saw this, they'll have another reason to file a petition to close down Lusties.

After stretching and warming up we all left the locker room and went out into the field for practice before the game. The cool morning breeze has long disappeared to give way to the warmth of he sun. The players were practicing on one end of the field while us cheerleaders will practice facing the stands.

"Hey Tiff," a familiar voice called from behind me. Tunring around, and it was Enrique in his uniform.

"Oh, hey Rick...", I said in a slightly unhappy mood.

"Aww, you're still mad about what I said baby?" he said affectionately as he tried to wrap his hands around my bare waist.

"Uh uh uh! Not out here!" I swatted his hands away, hoping it would tell him I'm not in the mood.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said in a more gentle tone.

I turned around looked straight into his eyes with a face slightly scrunched in irritation. He leaned in and whispered, "Why don't we take the 'Stang out for a ride?". My eyes widened in surprise.

Enrique, "role-model" Enrique, going out on a Saturday night? What is this world coming to!?

"Alright, alright. Later tonight?", I sighed.

The blond quarterback smiled, "Yup, later tonight.", he repeated "Thanks baby.".

Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips, which all the cheerleaders saw and cheered. I put on a fake smile in hopes that it would convince them that I was happy, but deep inside I wanted to run away, scream, call for help, but I can't. Not as long as he has proof of something that could ruin my reputation as a straight-a, model student.

 _"If only you could see what I see..."_ , I thought to myself, hoping that someone could see past my facade and hear my desperate plea.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 12:39 PM**  
Location: **Huniepot** **Stadium, Rose Garden Pavillion, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

After eating breakfast at a nearby McDonald's (What? Don't judge me!), the doors have just opened and the long queue that had reached all over the stadium began to move. When we entered the stadium, I was overwhelmed at the sheer size. According to a pamphlet that I had read before I moved to Glenberry, the Hunepot Stadium is a multipurpose stadium that can host Football, Soccer and Basketball games as well as high-profile concerts. It can seat up to 63,400 people but it can accommodate more depending on the event being held. Our seats were in the north side and it gave us a great view of both ends of the field. All U.O.G. student will be on the north side while spectators from the away team will be on the south.

"Hey Cel! You look blooming as usual," Kyu suddenly quipped happily.

I turned to her direction and saw who she was talking to. It was a girl, presumably a senior college student. She had Platinum-Blond hair a curvaceous body and large breasts as emphasized by her form fitting t-shirt and legwarmers. With two paper bags in her hands she smiled sincerely at the both of us.

"Thanks Kyu, sorry if I came a little late. The line at the snack bar is a blockbuster!", she said with a voice with traces of elegance and maturity.

"No prob, at least we got the best seats," the brunette said as the woman named "Cel" got up to the bleachers and sat at Kyu's left side while I sat on the left.

"Hey Kyu," she asked "is this the guy you're talking about?".

Kyu looked at me for a moment and blinked, "Yeah this is him. Dave this is my friend, Celeste Luvendass. Cel this is David Walters.".

"Hi, nice to meet ya! Kyu has told me a lot about you," I extended my hand.

"Oh really now? What is it to be exact did she say about me?," she blonde asked.

"Well you own an SLS AMG. Which surprised me, most girls would have either have a Nissan 370Z or a Porsche," I said.

"A Porsche? Like that bitch Audrey?" she snorted, "I took her for a drive in my car once and you won't be able to floor it without her screaming 'What the fuck? That engine is too loud!' or 'Slow down! Slow down! Are you trying to fucking kill me?' ".

The three of us laughed at that and Kyu decided to add to the conversation, "Celeste was actually the one who tuned my car.".

My eyes widened in shock. A girl like her? Modifying cars?

"Really?", was all I could say.

"Yeah. My family runs a tuning shop and my dad was a senior engineer at Mercedes-Benz. He gave the SLS to me two years ago for my birthday and I've been racing with it ever since.", she told me.

"What about you, David? Do you like cars?", Celeste asked me.

"Yeah, but I prefer Japanese cars," I said "No offense,".

Celeste smiled again and said, "Nah, it's okay. I've worked on a couple of JDMs myself, Kyu's S2000 included,".

"For me, the Nissan Skyline GT-R is the best car in the world," I mused, thinking of the legendary sports car.

"Too bad they're outlawed in the States," Celeste slapped me with the reality. "Thanks for reminding me...," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

After the singing of the national anthem, a voice from the PA system addressed the crowd.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we welcome to the HuniePot Stadium. Before we begin, let us offer a minute of silence for those who have lost their lives during the September 11 terrorist attacks,"_.

The entire stadium went into a deaf-like state. It was so quiet that I found it hard to bear.

After a minute, the crowd started chanting "U.O.G! U.O.G!" as the pre kick-off was about to begin. A video presentation was playing on of the stadiums Jumbo-Tron screens.

It flashed each members name and a close-up of their eyes as the camera moved across their face. When the words "GARCIA" appeared on screen, the girls screeched like they were in a One Direction concert.

After that, music started playing over the PA system and the U.O.G's cheerleading team, "Aphroditie's Daughters", marched into the field. The atmosphere changed as people started pulling out their handkerchiefs and swinging them over their heads. "What's going on?", I asked amidst the screaming crowd. Kyu was ecstatic as she said, "Pull out your handkerchief and swing it over your head. Wooo, lets go baby!".

Seeing no harm in doing so, I pulled out my own handkerchief. As I swung the piece of cloth I grew intrigued by the music. It took me a bit of time to realize what the song was. But when I did realize, a smile crept its way into my face as I swung my handkerchief harder.

"You seem to be getting into the spirit real quick," Celeste chided.

"Because I freaking love this song! It's from the soundtrack of "The Great Gatsby"!" I yelled in excitement.

"Hey David!", a familiar voice said from the lower rows.

I turned my head in the direction where it came from.

My eyes widened at what I just saw, "Oh my god, Beli! Kyanna!".

"You didn't tell me you were going to watch the game!" the yoga instructor said whilst trying to compete with the PA system.

"I thought you were both still asleep!" I said as they climbed up to our row and sat beside me.

"Hey, guys!" I called to Kyu and Celeste. "These are my friends from the apartment, Kyanna and Beli."

"Oh, I know Kyu. She comes to my studio every Sunday morning for my classes.", Beli exclaimed.

"Yeah me too. She comes to Lusties every now then.", Kyanna added.

"Really?", I yelped in surprise.

Then I turned my attention to the brunette and asked her, "How come I didn't see you this week?".

"I was a bit busy that time," she replied.

Then the beat dropped and everyone started jumping in time with the music. Everybody from every corner of the stadium was doing it, the student section, the paid audience, even the VIP section which was in its own room. I felt as if the stadium was being shaken to its very foundation with every jump as our feet slammed on the ground beneath us.

I wanted to asked what she was doing at that time after the song stopped, but the U.O.G players had just entered the field and the crowed roared in excitement.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the University of Glenberry Olympians!"_ , the announcer boomed as the players waved and cheered at the crowd. The announcer called out each player one by one, the crowd cheering at the mention of every name. But when the announcer called Enrique's name, the girls completely lost it and started screaming.

"Oh my god, Enrique!", one girl on the row above us screamed.

"Enrique I love you!", another screamed in the row below.

 _"Tough luck, lady. He's dating my childhood friend."_ , I bitterly thought to myself. Wait, why am I bitter? I should be happy for Tiffany because he has such a handsome guy for a boyfriend. Yeah, sure he decked me on the first day of class but I can move past that.

"I'm not a fan of American football, but I do find it entertaining for a different reason," I said to my friends.

"Why's that?" Kyu asked.

" 'Cause we get to see a bunch of chumps...", I pointed to the players, "...getting pummeled!". Then they all laughed.

The match went on for an hour and a half. In the end, the Olympians won against the Assassins with a score of 33-30. It was an incredible match that had us all on the edge of our seats. Both teams read each other like a book and the players hit with the intention of knocking the other guy out. That was nearly the case for Enrique for his skill made him the biggest threat to West Glenberry's play. Whenever he was tackled, the crowd, especially the girls, booed whoever hit him. Some even brandished middle fingers at the away teams players which led to at least 20 people being escorted out of the stadium.

"Hey guys. Why don't we all go have lunch. My treat." I offered as we were about to leave.

"Alright! Looks like somebody already got payed!" Kyanna teased.

"I know a place nearby that has great food." said Celeste.

"Ok then, show us the way." I said as we started walking down the stairs.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 2:05 PM**  
Location: **Nutmeg Cafe, Paseo de Glenberry, Rose Garden Pavillion, Glenberry, California**

The cafe was rather packed with people when we arrived. We managed to find a table that could fit all five of us near a window with a clear view of the stadium in the distance. I sat down on the far end of the table so that way I'll have the best view.

"This is really cozy. I think I might just become a regular here." I sighed as I looked around. The hardwood floor, the warm colors on the walls, the soft jazz playing throughout the room. It's what I imagined my dream home would be.

"Oh look she's here!" Kyu straightened up as she saw somebody outside enter the shop.

"TIFF!" all the girls yelled to catch her attention while getting a few glares from some of the posh, stuck-up patrons.

"Hey guys! Did you watch the game?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course we did! 'Cmon and join us." Kyu said excitedly. My seat position meant I was facing away from her.

"Here. We'll let you and David sit across each other. You know you've got a lot of catching up to do with him." the brunette smirked while Celeste moved out of her seat to let the cheerleader in.

"Oh har har, very funny!", I snorted.

"Hiya Dave!" she greeted me with a sincere smile on her face.

"Tiffany, I'm definitely surprised to see you here!" a smile crept up my face.

"You've definitely changed since the last time I saw you. You look like you've lost a lot of weight. Have you been working out?", she asked.

I when she asked me that "I spent the summer playing Dance Central, that's all.".

"So uhhh...," Tiffany hesitated, thinking that what she was about to say might offend me, "...did anything happen? After I left?".

"Well, the bullying got worse. In fact my classmates actually resorted to punching me in the back. That's why despite how easy I make it look, I have a hard time standing or sitting up straight," I explained.

"Oh my god,that's terrible! If only I convinced my mom to let me stay," she said regrettingly. Her ocean blue eyes seemed to have lost its energy and her expression sullied.

"By the way, are you still living with your mom?", I asked.

"Nah, I moved out a year after we came here.", she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why? Did you guys have arguments very often?", I grew inquisitive. Then Celeste called our attention before she could answer.

A waiter was already at our table and has already taken the others orders, "Hey guys, you gonna order something or what?".

"Oh uhh...," I fumbled with the menu that has been sitting on the table, "I'll have a cheeseburger and and iced tea. What about you, Tiff?".

"I'll have the clubhouse sandwich," she replied. Then I handed over the menu to the waiter. Tiffany and I went back to our conversation while the others talked about the game.

"So where were we?" Tiffany asked.

"Did you and mom fight very often?" I reminded her.

"Oh no, no way. I love my mom! It's just that...," her voice drifted off and she began to play with the strands of her golden blonde hair.

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I said.

"Promise me you won't think of me the wrong way okay?" she said worriedly.

"Okay, I won't.", I assured my long lost friend. She beckoned me to come closer so leaned closer and she did the same. She used her left hand to conceal her mouth movements from anyone on her left side.

"My mom left Santa Rosa so that she can be a porn star." she whispered.

My eyes widened in shock, "She what!?" I yelped a little louder than intended.

"Sshhhh, you said you won't freak out!" she said in a hushed scream.

"Sorry, sorry. That came out louder than intended," I shot back.

"But really though. Your mom? A porn star? But why?", thousands of questions swirled in my head.

"Can we talk about something else?", she wanted to change the subject.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

She placed her elbows on the table and one hand on her chin, "Your glasses, or lack thereof,".

"Ah you finally noticed," I crooned as I did the same.

"Your eyes are purple. Did you get contact lenses?" she asked as she stared deeply into my eyes.

I froze on the spot as I felt her hypnotizing stare bore straight into my soul.

"I uhh... Yeah. I got contacts now. It's a little bit high-maintenance compared to glasses. I have to go to the bathroom every now and then to lubricate, but at least I can move around more freely," I explained.

"Ah, so that explains the sweet moves you threw down last Thursday," she rubbed her chin lightly.

"But...," Tiffany blurted out as if she just suddenly remembered something she wanted to ask, "...why purple? Why didn't you just pick blue?".

"I was in high school when I switched over to contacts.", I looked away from her. "If I had picked blue...", I then returned to looking straight into her eyes, "...they would remind me too much of _your_ eyes every time I look in the mirror.".

"Oh...", was her reaction. She must be starting to feel guilty of having to leave me to face four of the most miserable years of my life on my own. "Hey, don't worry.", I placed my hand over hers which she rested on the table. "I'm still here. And that's what matters.", I reassured her.

Then our food came and we all ate, but the conversation continued. "Hey David, are you busy this Sunday?", Beli asked me.

"Actually no.", I said after setting down my burger.

"If you want you can join me in my yoga class in the morning. Don't worry, I take it easy on first-timers.", she added the last bit probably because I thought she might push me too hard. "Actually, I'd love that. I feel like I need to work on my flexibility because my body feels stiff even when I dance.", I said.

When everybody was done eating, asked the waiter for the bill and paid for everyone since it's my treat. While we were walking towards the car in the parking lot, Tiffany passed by.

"Bye guys! Thanks again for the treat, David!" she waved goodbye.

"See you around, Tiff!" I replied as she walked away and crossed the street.

"Be seeing ya guys!" Kyanna said as she left with Beli.

"Okay, bye!" I waved back.

Kyu walked up to me and asked, "Got any plans for tonight, Walters?".

I thought about it for a moment and realized "Actually, I've got absolutely nothing to do today,".

"Then 'cmon, grab your shit and get in my car. We're going for a drive," she said as she walked towards her S2000.

"Wait, a drive to where?" I stopped in my tracks and she turned around and said "Laguna Seca."

* * *

Huniepot Stadium: _ **Modeled after the University of Phoenix Stadium where the 49th Super Bowl took place. I'm not a fan of American football so I had to do some research on top of my busy College schedule**_

The Pump-up music playing in the stadium during the pre-kick off: _ **"A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" by Fergie ft. Q-Tip and GoonRock. Originally I was planning to use "Sandstorm" by Darude as a reference to the South Carolina Gamecocks. I don't own either of the two songs.**_

Celeste's Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Edition: _ **When I first found out Celeste's last name I though to myself:"Sounds very German.". So I decided to pick such a car for her.**_

The U.O.G. Olympians: _ **The name of the schools team was slightly inspired by the name of the football team of William McKinley High from "Glee", the Titans. When I was thinking of a name I thought:"If McKinley has the Titans, U.O.G. has the Olympians.**_

Aphrodite's Daughters: _ **Percy Jackson reference. Not a fan but it's a friendly nod and wink to any of you readers who are fans.**_

Paseo de Glenberry: _ **Here in the Philippines, there is a series of retail complexes in developing cities such as Santa Rosa, Laguna which is close to my hometown. Look up "Paseo de Santa Rosa", that's is where I got the idea for the location of Nutmeg Cafe. A retail complex close to Huniepot Stadium.**_

* * *

 _ **Do I hear roaring engines and screeching tires in the distance? I think I do! Anyways, semestral break just started here and I might just go on a writing spree to make it up to you guys. So what do you think? Was this chapter worth the wait or do you think can I do better? Let me know in the review section!**_

 _ **Also I wanna thank you guys again because despite my 3-4 week absence, the story just hit 3,644 views as I'm writing this. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see that so many people are reading and enjoying my story. And also I wanna give a shout-out to Riderman09 for adding the story to the Community page. I honestly didn't think my story would be worthy of making it there, thank you!**_

 _ **Cheers and see you next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 10:Night Riders

_**HEY YO! It's Saturday again and that means a new chapter of "Find A Way" is ready to be served up! First of all I wanna thank evertone whose been helping me so far. You know who you are... ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, please do read till the very end because I have a announcement to make.**_

* * *

 _ **Find A Way**_

 _ **Chapter 10:Night Riders**_

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 3:12 PM**

Location: **Huniepot Stadium Parking Lot, Rose Garden Pavillion, Glenberry, California**

 **Tiffany's POV**

I was horrified at what I just heard from David. Not only was he emotionally battered and bruised by those who are indifferent to him and judged without proper knowledge of he really is, but he also sustained physical injury that damaged his posture. I felt a sense of guilt weighting down on me as I felt as if I had abandoned my best friend. I adjusted my trench coat, which I felt was starting to fall off. Crossing my arms and looking down on the pavement, I continued to the stadium parking lot where my boyfriend was waiting.

Opening the door to his silver Mustang, Enrique greets me with a smile.

"Hey, where have been? You missed the party back in the stadium!" He said.

"Went to lunch with some friends," I explained as I strapped on the seatbelt.

"Oookay, whatever you say," Enrique was in a rather good mood since we had won the game. Anybody who practices hard for hours every day will definitely feel satisfied when their hard work has paid off.

"So, who did you eat with?" The quarterback inquired as he drove out of the stadium parking lot.

I saw no reason to lie "Kyu, Celeste, Beli, Kyanna and David. It was his treat."

"Well, he's quite the ladies man," he remarked while slowing down for a stop light.

"He's not. He's just a really nice guy who's had bad things happen to him."

"Well it can't be helped. Life's never fair, right?" He said.

 _"Yeah, like what's happening to me right now_ _,_ _"_ I wanted to say.

But I held it in to avoid another argument. Enrique has a point though. Why couldn't I be there for David when he needed someone to lend him a hand? Why did I have to join my mom when she moved out of town? I could ve easily take care of myself that time. And why was I foolish to believe in Enrique s lies? I cursed my fate and the misfortune both David and I have suffered. Looking out the window, I saw a wedding taking place at a nearby church.

 _"Lucky for them... They look like they really love each other..,"_ I thought to myself as they kissed in front of their friends and family. _"If only I had my fairytale ending..."_

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 3:34 PM**

Location: **California State Route 1**

 **David's POV**

I rode in Kyu's car along California State Route 1 with Celeste behind us. The west coast welcomed me with a beautiful sight that was framed perfectly because the S2000 s roof was lowered.

"So beautiful..." I murmured as stretched out my hand and let it ride along with the ebb and flow of the wind.

"You know, there's something that's been intriguing me about you and Tiff back at the cafe," Kyu spoke up.

"Hm? What s that?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at the brunette.

"She came to the cafe as her usual bubbly self, but when she left she looked..." she hesitated for a while, trying to find the right thing to say.

She turned right a moment later and that's when she found the word to describe the cheerleaders change in mood, "...she looked pretty... somber..."

"Somber?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, like she found out somebody passed away or something. I don't know, maybe it's just me nit-picking."

"Yeah maybe... Hey, I forgot to ask. Are you going racing in this car?" I asked. Kyu merely smirked as she looked at me.

"What does this face tell ya?" She asked

We both laughed and I stretched out my arms as far as the seatbelt would let me into the sky.

"Can I ride shotgun?" I asked.

"Nope, I can't have any excess weight on the car," she told me bluntly.

"Hey, I'm not fat! At least not anymore," I yelled jokingly and we laughed again.

We stopped by a gas station sometime after that.

"Celeste and I are gonna talk about the settings for the car tonight," she said as she closed the door and grabbed the fuel nozzel.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get something to eat," I said, heading for the convenience store.

"If you wanna ride shotgun don't eat anything too heavy, or else I'm gonna make you wipe off your own puke from the dash!" She called out. Celeste laughed as I walked away.

I merely replied with a middle finger as I continued walking.

The two continued talking about the settings for the S2000 even after I came back with a hotdog sandwich in hand. I managed to hear bits of their conversation as passed by.

"Even if the difference in power between you and the Mustang is only 100 horsepower, don't even try to overtake him on the straights. Outpace him in the corners. Just imagine, what would Takumi do when he's faced with a much more powerful car? We've been racing on Laguna Seca for quite some time so, I'm sure you know where the best places to overtake are," Celeste said as they waited for their cars tanks to get filled.

Interesting. Kyu is racing against a Ford Mustang in a twin turbo S2000. Celeste seems to know the car and the track very well. I know for a fact that the S2000 has a 50-50 weight balance so that might be an advantage over the front-heavy Mustang. I looked out onto the road and watched the cars pass by. I began to entertain the thought of having my own car. Cruising along the coastal highway with the top down just like what I had experienced with Kyu; hitting the racetrack and doing this I could only do in racing games like Gran Turismo.

"It must feel great to have your own car..." I sighed to myself. Then from out of nowhere, a silver Mustang passed by. It went by so fast, but at the same time I felt like the whole world slowed down so I could get a glimpse of the muscle car. I saved a mental image of the car, taking note of every detail from any scratches or aftermarket modifications. But what surprised me was not the car itself, but its driver and passenger. I can see them very clearly from the untinted windows. They're both blond, but the driver is man and the passenger a girl. When I noticed the red and white shirts they were wearing and the passenger s twin tails and blue eyes, I very nearly dropped my hotdog. It was Enrique and Tiffany!

After we left the gas station, I was very tempted to ask Kyu what car she was going up against, even though I was a bit sure who it is.

"Hey, what car are you racing against?" I asked anyway.

"A silver Mustang GT500," she said.

"I saw one pass by when we were at the gas station," I told her. Kyu stopped for the traffic light and looked at me.

"Really?" She said turning her attention to the road when e traffic began to move.

"Yeah," my voice drifted off. I closed my eyes and the sight of Enrique and Tiffany together in the car flashed before me.

 _"That should be me riding off into the sunset with her!"_ One voice said in my head. It was bitter, full of jealousy and resentment.

 _"No David! Don't force yourself on her. She's happy with him,_ _so_ _why can't you be happy for her?"_ A second voice contradicted the thoughts of the first. This voice was more meek yet assertive and seem to accept my fate.

I was torn between what I wanted and what was best for the both me and Tiffany. Why do I feel this way? I have to be happy for my friend, but at the same time I can't stand the thought of her being with someone else. Maybe I should just ignore these feelings and be indifferent towards it. The last thing I want is get in the way of someone like Enrique.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 4:24 PM**

Location: **Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Monterey Bay, California**

Laguna Seca is only an hour drive from Glenberry, and is one of the most well-known racetracks in the world. The entire track sits on a long dried-up lake, and the actual course itself was built around the lake bed. Because of this, the track has a great climb past the halfway point leading up to the infamous turn 8 and 8A, also known as "The Corkscrew". It's one of the most challenging turns in Motorsports because you'll basically blind to the turn until you actually enter it; and the small bump in the road at the top of the hill can easily destabilize braking cars and motorcycles.

I felt giddy as Kyu passed through the gates into the compound.

"David, are you okay?" She asked as she scoured the parking lot.

"I never told you that I'm into cars and racing, right?" I could feel my grin stretch my face as we passed one car after another. Chevys, Porsches, Hondas, cars of every kind, every color of the rainbow and every shade of black and white were lined up in a massive assembly. We found a spot three rows away from the pit row building.

I stepped out of the car and loud punk rock music greeted me as I stepped on holy racing ground.

"Where's your brother?" Kyu asked Celeste.

"He should be here...," the platinum blonde said as she looked at her watch, "...any second."

Then from the pit row a red Mitsubishi approached us. The driver gave one hard rev before shutting off the engine and opening the door.

"Hey sis, hiya Kyu," a male voice greeted the girls, slightly muffled from the helmet he was wearing. He removed the helmet, revealing an 18-something year old man. This supposed brother of Celeste had brown hair unlike her, and had a mild lisp in his accent.

"Hey Armin. I'm suprised you made it back with your car in one piece," his sister joked.

"Hahaha, very funny..," he laughed sarcastically.

"Who's this guy?" He pointed at me. Kyu came up to my side.

"This is David, a friend of mine from college. This is Celeste's younger brother, Armin. He's our resident tuning specialist. The one you want to call to make the most out of your ride. Well, if you have one that is," she said. Everyone else laughed, but I didn't find it funny. I still kept my cool.

"Oh just you wait, I'm gonna have my own car someday! And when I do, it'll blow the door off of all your cars!" I huffed.

While Kyu and Celeste were busy discussing strategy, I decided to have a chat with Armin.

"So, is this your car?" I asked him.

"Yup, my pride and joy. A Lancer Evo 6," he replied as he wiped his hands with a piece of cloth.

"Actually, this is my favorite verison of the Lan Evo. Mind if I open the hood?" I asked for his permission. He didn't have anything to hide when he nodded.

"Yeah, no prob," he said.

He went up to the car, opened the door and pressed the hood release button. The hood popped slightly and I opened it. I was greeted with the sight of a heavily modified engine. It looked very well made, most of the wires were tucked away making the engine bay appear very clean.

"Wow, this thing looks like it means business," I commented. Armin returned by my side.

"The engine can actually make 700 horsepower," he told me.

My eyes widened "What!? 700? How?"

"Stronger parts, more displacement, and a big ass turbo," he ran down the modifications while counting them with his fingers. I had no idea what he was trying to say at that time so I just nodded, while mentally slapping myself because I've been playing Gran Turismo since I was little. Yet my knowledge of cars was like that of John Snow: I knew nothing!

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 4:56 PM**

Location: **Pit Garage #5, Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Monterey Bay, California**

Celeste and her brother rented one of the pit garages so that they could fine-tune Kyu's car. Having nothing better to do, I decided to just sit down at one of the nearby benches and play some Cytus on my phone.

Then Kyu came up to me and said "Yo, Dave."

Sensing her presence, I immediately paused the game and removed my earphones "Yeah, what is it?"

The brunette crossed her right arm over her abdomen and rested her elbow on her hand, with her other hand resting on her cheek. "It's gonna take a while before my car is ready," she told me.

"It's okay. I can wait," I assured her.

She quickly replied, "Don't have to."

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Then she showed me a set of keys that wasn't for the S2000. I looked at it closely and saw the trademark triple-diamond logo emblemized onto one of them.

"Armin'll let me drive his Lan Evo for a bit," she said as she tossed the keys and caught it in her hand.

"Can't I drive?" I put on a mock pout in an attempt to persuade her.

"Nope, no way. You're a loose cannon, David," Celeste said as she was mounting a new set of tires on the cars rims.

"I'll have you know I already have a driver's license!" I told her.

"Yeah, but you don't have your own car. And even if you have driven one, I'm willing to bet you've never gone past the speed limit."

I wanted to say something to defend myself but I had nothing to back it up. She was right. I don't have my own car and I've never driven at high speeds before, much less drive at a race track.

"So are we driving or what?" Kyu tapped her foot impatiently. I got up and straightened my shirt.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

I settled into the car and tightened the straps on the seatbelt. Celeste closed the door for me and Kyu inserted the ignition key to start the car. The engine roared to life and the sound reverberated throughout the room. My driver gave the engine a few quick revs, a grin lacing her delicate face.

"You might wanna hang on to that hand rail," she pointed just above the passenger side window. I did as I was told and held on tight. She then shifted to first gear and gently peeked out of the garage, looking both ways to avoid crashing into someone else. When the coast was clear she turned the wheel to the left and cruised out of the garage.

The exit to the pit lane was after turn one. As the pit lane merged with the road, Kyu stepped on the gas pedal, and the Lan Evo took off.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I felt my whole body get thrown back from the force of the acceleration. We sped down the short straightway, the engine roaring and the turbo emitting a high pitched whir. Kyu released the gas pedal and steered into the next corner. I tried my best to prevent my body from swinging to the left as I gripped the shoulder straps. The next two corners passed by and we began our climb to the "Corkscrew". Kyu slammed on the brakes as the car passed over the bump, then gently pressed on the gas as she guided the four door through the infamous corner.

After two more laps, I asked Kyu to take me back to the pits. I giggled like kid as I got out of the car.

"That was so scary, but so awesome at the same time!" I quipped with a smile on my face.

"Hope you had fun," Celeste commented

"Kyu, the cars ready!" she tossed the keys to her, and she caught it with utmost ease.

Kyu's S2000 was lowered from the lift and pushed out of the garage onto the pit lane. The four of us took a step back to admire the brunette's convertible sports car.

"You think we can win?" I asked Celeste.

"I'm sure. Guys who normally run Mustangs use the raw power from the supercharged V8. But that won't work on a technical track like this. Plus, we've been racing on this since Kyu was in her first year high school, so we know the track very well," she explained.

"What course are you taking up anyways?" I asked without much thought.

"Automotive Engineering. I'm on my last year and I'm working on thesis now," she said.

Then a silver Mustang stopped behind Kyu's car. Tension filled the air as it revved, its mighty V8 roared like lion. The driver side door opened and my suspicious were true. The car belonged to none that the U.O.G. Olympians quarterback, Enrique Garcia.

" 'Sup Sugardust. Ready to get smoked?" He said arrogantly.

"I should be the one asking you that!" She shot back. She turned to Celeste and asked her, "You got my suit?"

The half German fished the keys to her car and handed them to her.

"It's in my car." she said.

With that, Kyu took the keys and went off to get her racing suit and change into it. Enrique was talking to somebody inside his car, half bent and right arm resting on the roof. He went to the back to retrieve something from the trunk. When he walked away, he carried a full racing suit set with him.

I could see Tiffany pretty well inside the car, but she didn't notice I was checking out the car since she was looking down presumably on her phone. Curiosity got the better of me so I walked up to his car. Celeste saw me and yelled as I approached the silver muscle car.

"David! What are you doing?" she called out.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid!" I told her. She probably thought I was going to take it for a joyride or something.

With hands behind my back I began to circle around the Mustang. Admiring every curve and detail. When I reached the passenger side, the side window suddenly rolled down. My eyes widened in panic as I stood frozen on the spot. Should I leave or should I wait? Maybe that person sitting on the passenger side wants to talk to me.

"David?" A very familiar voice said.

"Tiffany?" I replied, silently hoping that it was her in the back of my mind.

"What are doing?" She asked after putting down her phone.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all, sorry," I blushed furiously. "I really didn't know it was you, because of the window tint," I lied.

Tiffany giggled. I laughed awkwardly. Then she extended a hand as if beckoning me to her.

"C mon. I wanna talk to you some more," she said.

I walked towards her without hesitation. Her eyes locked to mine and her smile having some hint of sadness. I wonder why.

"Were you checking out the car?" She said. "I know you pretty well Dave. You can't resist checking out a sports car."

"Just little bit. I'm kind of jealous to be honest." I admitted. After all, who wouldn't be jealous of somebody who has a car like that?

"Don't be. I actually don't like this car," Tiffany said.

I was totally surprised. How could Tiffany hate on such a lovely car?

"Why?" I asked the cheerleader.

"I dunno... Maybe because it feels so heavy," she said.

"Heavy?" I wondered.

Then something in the distance caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It was a guy about my age, stocky build and messy, blond hair. Wait A guy?! Blonde?!

"Oh shit, he's here," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

I left the scene immediately and went back to Celeste and Armin who were both in Kyu's S2000, which had its engine on. Armin was sitting in the passenger seat while Celeste was in the driver seat.

"Hey Dave. So, how did ogling Enrique's car turn out?" Armin asked.

"Meh. It's alright. He has no modifications or anything, not even nitrous. So it should be a fair fight." I said casually.

Kyu arrived a few minutes later in her racing suit. It was colored in a white and grey two-tone and had very visible red stitching. She was also clutching a white helmet with her right hand.

"It's a perfect fit, Cel. I love it!" She giggled striking a pose at me with her hands on her hips and smiling as if somebody was going to take a picture of her for. She looked so goofy

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kyu. I'll be out in a bit!" She said as she was about to get out of the brunettes car.

Armin also got out and closed the door. The three of us went up to Enrique, who was with a race official. At this point, a crowd began build up at the stands.

"Okay drivers, shake hands," the race official ordered. The two exchanged a stiff handshake, neither one taking their eyes of the other. Then the official pulled out a coin and tossed it into the air.

"Kyu, call it in the air!" he told the brunette, right before he flipped the coin.

"Heads!" she yelled. The official caught it by slapping it onto the back of his left hand. He took his right hand off, and it was heads.

"Who do you want to lead?" he asked.

"Let him take the lead," she said pointing to the blond quarterback. The crowd which has gathered around us 'ooohhed' at her decision.

"Somebody's confident today," Enrique remarked.

The four of us huddled around each other for one last talk about strategy.

"Okay, this is the big one," Celeste said to Kyu. "Remember what I said: It's all about the corners. He's got a V8 but his body is too heavy for him to run this track effectively,"

"Okay, got it," Kyu nodded.

"I also raised the boost pressure. You're now running 600 horsepower. That should be enough to keep up with him," Armin added.

"Niiice," Kyu crooned.

She looked at me as if expecting me to say something.

"What?" I raised my hands in apprehension. "Just kick his ass for me, that's all," I said.

"You got it," the brunette then put on her helmet and secured it in place. Then Celeste used both her hands and slapped said helmet.

"Good luck! We'll be on the radio to keep you posted," she said as Kyu climbed into the S2000.

"Radio? What radio?" I asked the SLS driver.

"There's a 2-way radio in Kyu's helmet that lets us talk to her and give her advice on-the-fly," she answered.

Enrique positioned his Mustang in front of the S2000. The crowd had gathered around the two cars, but they distanced themselves enough so that they don't get run over if either of them mess up their launch.

I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned around saw that it was the race official.

"We need someone to signal the start. Can I ask you to do it?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," I said. I turned to Celeste and Armin, "Hey guys I'm gonna do the countdown, so I'll be right back!"

When I ran to the side of the Mustang, I noticed two familiar faces in the crowd. But they had already spotted me before I them.

"David!" A mature, green-haired woman waved at me.

"Ms. Thea!?" I blurted out in shock. She, along with Ms. Yumi, went around the crowd and came up to me.

"What are you waiting for? Start the race already!" The raven-haired Asian said barely containing her excitement.

"Okay, relax Ms. Yumi! Can you go over there?" I pointed to the other side of the Mustang. She did so without any hesitation.

Both cars were revving in anticipation and impatience and the excitement in the crowd went through the roof. I addressed them by raising my hand.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I called out and the crowd cheered even louder.

I pointed to Ms. Yumi.

"Ready!" She said.

Both cars revved steadily for launch.

Then I pointed to Ms. Thea.

"Set!" She continued.

The Mustang's rear tires began spinning but car was remained stationary, sending smoke into the air.

I raised my hand once more, and with one mighty swing downward I bellowed "GO!"

Both cars took off and began their decent downward to the first turn, the Andretti Hairpin.

The crowd cheered and rushed towards the barricade separating the pit road from the rest of the track while I just merely walked.

"That was awesome!" Ms. Yumi said with the same excitement she had when the race was about to start.

"Can't wait to find out the ending to this one," Ms. Thea said more calmly.

"Do you go racing too, Ms. Thea?" I asked my college dean.

"Oh dear no. I just like to watch," she answered.

"Oh okay," I said as I went to the pit box where Celeste and Armin were, hoping that everything is going according to plan.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca: _ **A real-life ractrack in California and the first real-life racetrack I've ever driven on (in Gran Tursimo 2 at least). It's a very short yet technical track with lots of elevation changes making it a real challenge for any car or driver.**_

Armin Luvendass' Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI: _ **I picture Armin as younger (like senior High School younger) and a genius when it comes to fine-tuning the settings of a car as well as being a nerdy petrolhead (if such a thing exists). I picked the the Lancer Evo because it's an easy car to drive because Armin is not as skilled as a driver compared to Celeste thanks to it's four wheel drivetrain and Active Yaw Control.**_

* * *

 _ **Now about that little announcement, you may have noticed that this chapter is laid out a little bit differently from the previous ones. That's because one of my readers commented that compressing dialogue between two characters into a single paragraph is wrong and makes the story hard to read.**_

 _ **So for today and tomorrow, I'll be fixing the layout of the previous chapters and talk to my beta readers so that way everything is more organized and easier to read. I'll try my best not to let this affect my uploading schedule.**_

 _ **Also, I want to thank you all yet again because we just went past the 4k mark! You guys really love the story don't 'cha?**_

 ** _I'm really curious so want to ask, (1) what do you love about this fanfic so far, (2) what's your favorite moment and (3) what makes you come back for more? Let me know when you write a review!_**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**

 ** _Kh0ldstare_**


	12. Chapter 11:The Fairy vs The Cobra

_**Surprise! You guys probably didn't see this one coming. As I've said in my previous A/Ns, I'm currently on sembreak and have been spending everyday writing and consulting my friends who were kind enough to lend an ear and help out. One of them is currently making a timeline of all the events I've planned for the entire story so that way the only thing left to do is write.**_

 _ **But enough of the jibber-jabber! After uploading this chapter I'll get to work right away on the Halloween chapter which I really want to finish on time. BACK TO THE STORY!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Kh0ldstare doesn't own HuniePop. It belongs to the terrific devs of Huniepot Studios.**_

 ** _FACT:Turbochargers DO NOT fail randomly for no reason at all. (Unless the bearings on your engine are really worn out)_**

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 11:The Fairy vs. The Cobra**

 **3rd Person Omniscient POV**

Kyu shifted into 3rd gear as she began to chase Enrique's Mustang. They both slammed on the brakes as they entered the first corner. Kyu turned the wheel smoothly as she maneuvered the compact two-door roadster through the Andretti Hairpin.

The two continued to chase each other through the next few corners. Despite Enrique being able to pull away in the short straightways, the brunette closes the gap in the turns.

"You're doing great, Kyu! Just keep the pressure on him and he'll be bound to slip up," called Celeste through the radio.

"How many laps are they going for anyways?" Asked David.

The platinum-blonde didn't look at him and just held up three fingers. The three of them were at the crew box where Celeste and Armin were staring at three monitors. One displayed the various gauges and meters, one that displayed a map of the track, a tachometer and speedometer, while the third monitor displayed a live feed of the dashcam installed on Kyu's car.

"How can I help?" Asked the raven haired racing neophyte.

Armin pulled up a chair for him, "Watch monitor 2. If any of the meters flashes red for too long, tell us."

"Heh, not bad Kyu. Good job at keeping up," Enrique said smugly, unfazed by how incredibly close she was. He stepped harder on the gas pedal, all 8 cylinders roaring in chorus as he powered out of the last turn as they begin the 2nd lap.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called them. David spun the chair around and saw that it was Ms. Yumi, Ms. Thea and Tiffany.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Asked David.

"Well, all the good seats are already taken. So we thought why not watch a live feed," said Ms. Yumi.

David turned to Celeste, who was still monitoring Kyu.

"Hey Celeste, do you take outsiders?" he asked.

A slightly ticked off Celeste quickly whipped her head in his direction and said "Absolutely not! We're already a bunch of sardines up in this place!" She took another breath to say something else but when she saw Ms. Yumi, her expression lightened. "Ms. Yumi?" she asked.

"Celeste, good to see you!" The Asian physics professor's face lit up and went up to her.

"You couldn't find any seats?" Celeste asked.

"Unfortunately no," Ms. Yumi replied.

"Well I think we can make some room for the three of you," the platinum blonde said.

"Alright! Hey guys, we got ourselves a front row seat!" She said to Tiffany and Ms. Thea.

David saw the cheerleader clap her hands and giggle like a little girl. He couldn't help but giggle himself at the sight. The three girls got up to the box. Ms. Yumi sat beside Celeste and watched the monitor with along with her, Ms. Thea with Armin, leaving Tiffany with David.

"What's shakin' bacon?" The blonde greeted.

David couldn't help but laugh "Seriously? You've been using that since we were kids!"

"Okay guys, I've had my fun. Let's put this chump behind me where he belongs!" Kyu said via the microphone.

Ms. Thea and Ms. Yumi cheered at her words.

David grabbed the mic from Celeste and yelled, "You're running a Honda, right? Then use V-".

The senior student snatched it from his hands, "Don't put the mic so close to your mouth, your voice will sound boomy on Kyu's end," she said.

Tiffany giggled again at David's silliness. "You're just as silly as I remembered you, David," she remarked.

"Hey, didn't know the mic was that sensitive," the raven-haired young man tried to defend himself.

Kyu steered left as Enrique braked for the corner, throwing herself into Enrique's peripheral vision. She turned harder and heard the tires screech, indicating that she was right on the edge. The two exited the corner with Kyu out in front.

"Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talkin about Kyu!" Armin yelled as he pumped his fist.

"Yeah baby, VTEC just kicked in yo!" Kyu yelled. Celeste and Armin laughed hysterically at her remark.

"How did she do that!?" David said, blown away by her maneuver.

"She's been racing since she was in high school. I know cause I was her classmate back then," Tiffany answered.

The brunette held the lead for the rest of the 2nd lap. Her quick and nimble cornering enabled her to extend her lead by a significant margin. According to the monitors, she led Enrique by about 3 seconds.

"Alright! Kyu's got this one in the bag!" David exclaimed in triumph as Kyu and Enrique began their climb to the 'Corkscrew'. Kyu slammed on the brakes and rolled down the mountain. But as she dropped down to the bottom, she felt as if something was wrong.

Then an alarm rang within the S2000.

"Uhh... Guys? We have a problem," David called Celeste and Armin's attention. One of the gauges on the screen began flashing red.

"Shoot! Kyu's losing oil pressure, fast!" said Armin.

"What!? If she loses too much, one of the turbos might fail and she'll lose power!" Celeste shrieked.

It was power too precious to lose in a race against a V8. Kyu then noticed that her turbo boost pressure gauge was only going halfway despite giving it full throttle.

"Guys, I think one of the turbos is history! We're on half power!" She panicked as Enrique began to creep up on her.

"You're not the only one who can overtake on a corner!" The jock said as he prepared to take back the lead. With the S2000 losing one of its turbochargers, Enrique popped out onto Kyu's left side as they slowed down for the final corner.

The two were neck and neck as they headed down the final stretch. Kyu gave it everything she had, but to no avail. Her S2000 simply didn't have enough power to contend with the Mustang's mighty supercharged V8.

David and everyone else inside the crew box went silent, including Tiffany. Disappointment and a hint of frustration hung over them like a dreary rain cloud.

"Guys," Kyu said over the radio, "I know you're all hanging your heads in shame right now. Relax, it's not the first time I've lost."

"I know," Armin said, "It's just that... I'm a little mad at myself. If only I didn't raise the boost, none of this would've happened and you would've won."

"Either way I would still lose," she countered.

She was right. Regardless if the boost pressure was raised of not, Kyu would still lose. But what could have been avoided was the damage to the engine. And that's what made Armin upset.

Tiffany left before anybody else to avoid raising suspicion with Enrique. Kyu and Enrique went back to the pits after a slow lap around the track. For Kyu's friends, it felt like it was the longest wait of their lives. Even Ms. Yumi and Ms. Thea felt the dejection of their students and Armin.

Kyu entered their garage with David, Celeste and Armin waiting. She got out of the car and placed the helmet on the roof. After a few moments, Celeste walked up to the driver and rubbed her back while whispering words of comfort.

"Look at the bright side, guys," she spoke up to clear the silence, "At least we never race for pinks."

"Can you still drive the car back to Glenberry?" David asked.

"I don't think so. I think the bearings on the engine need replacing," she said.

"I'll call a tow truck so we can bring your car back to the garage," Celeste said, her cellphone in her hand.

"So? Are we going home early?" Armin asked.

"Yeah. I need to check the engine," Celeste answered as she rubbed her temples at the thought of the work she has to do.

 **David's POV**

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 6:30 PM**

Location: **Main St., Glenberry, California**

I was devastated that Kyu lost. But the silver lining in this came straight from her lips.

 _"At least we never race for pinks."_

I was riding shotgun with Celeste in her Mercedes-Benz. She had offered to drive me home while Armin took Kyu home while her car was sent to the Luvendass Motorsports Tuning Garage.

"Oh, I forgot. Where do you live, Dave?" Celeste asked as we got off the costal highway. We returned to Glenberry via Main Street, the most vibrant and most colorful part of the city.

"Oh, it's uhh... Crystal Heights," I said, snapping out of the trance the neon lights and digital billboards had placed me in.

"What floor do you live in?" she asked some more.

I hesitated for a bit then said "69."

She held back a laugh as she turned right. It was rather obvious why she laughed.

"Hey, don't get any ideas!" I warned her, smacking her arm with one of the pillows she keeps in her car.

She couldn't hold it back and she exploded in laughter.

"You pervert!" I yelled smiling while smacking her again with the pillow.

"What? I didn't say anything. And besides, why are you accusing me of being a pervert when you were the first one said it out loud?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I noticed her fingers reaching for the paddles behind the steering wheel that operate the transmission.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything anymore...," I raised my hands in defeat. I was never any good when it comes to defending myself.

"But in all fairness, you're pretty well off," she complemented, "The upper floors are the most swanky."

The rooms in Crystal Heights differ in designs and amenities as you climb up the tower. Kyanna lives on the lower floors, so her room is the least luxurious. Beli lives somewhere in the middle of the tower, so hers strikes a perfect balance between the two extremes of my room and Kyanna's. That's why Crystal Heights is also called "Titanic Tower" sometimes, because the way the rich and the poor are separated. As far as rooms are concerned, it is similar to that of the Titanic: poor at the bottom while rich live it up on the penthouse.

But for the most part, many of the people here get along very well, regardless of status or economic standing. Just like me, Beli and Kyanna.

"You got that right," I bragged as I continued looking out the window.

Date: **SEPTEMBER 12, 2015 6:50 PM**

Location: **Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

Celeste parked at the front entrance of the complex. I released the seatbelt and opened the door, taking caution and reminding myself mentally that the doors open upwards.

"Thanks for the ride, Cel," I thanked her.

"Sure, no prob. So I guess I'll see you soon?" she wondered.

I shrugged and said "Yeah, I guess," before I raised my hand to reach the door. I bid her goodnight before I closed the door and she took off.

 _"Maybe I should go to sleep early after dinner. I have an appointment with Beli tomorrow and I don't wanna doze off in the middle of her class,"_ I thought as I entered through the main entrance.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it's really short. But I hope there's enough racing action to make up for it. Now this time around I'll ask you guys:**_

 _ **What's your favorite sport?**_

 _ **My favorite is Auto Racing. I watched a lot Formula 1 when I was a kid and I love watching the D1 Gran Prix. What about you?**_

 _ **As always, drop your answer in your review!**_

 _ **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to write the Halloween special! (Cross fingers that it makes it on time...)**_

 _ **Shoutouts to my beta readers:Blood Angels Captain and 0756! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :-)**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	13. Chapter 12:The Clumsy and The Porn Star

_**Boooo! Happy Halloween! Thank goodness I made it in time. I actually started writing this chapter right after I uploaded the last one yeasterday. I actually planned to stay up that night but there was no coffee T_T.**_

 _ **But hopefully I made in time (in the US at least). So please do enjoy, CUE THE INTRO!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Me no own HuniePop or any of the cars featured, okay?**_

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 12:The Clumsy and The Porn Star (Halloween Special)**

Date: **October 30, 2015 12:15 PM**

Location: **Room 305, College of Science and Education Building, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

Almost two months have passed since that eventful Saturday. At this point, I've become accustomed to life here in the big city. Now don't get me wrong, I have a routine of my own: Go to class, study hard, hang out with Kyu, Celeste and Tiffany (provided that Enrique is not within range), go to work, and if it's a Tuesday or Thursday, DJ at Lusties.

Having grown up in a gated community, it gave me a sense of purpose and that I was capable of great things. I didn't feel that it was tedious compared to people who have lived in the city all their life.

But of course I've had had my rough moments, just like right now in Ms. Yumi's College Algebra class.

"David, are you alright?" She asked as I ran my hands through my hair. I must've looked really stressed out.

"I'm okay Ms. Yumi. It's just that…. I'm absolutely terrible at math," I sighed.

"Hmm... From the results of your assessment exam a month ago, and all your quizzes, you're really struggling," she said. Then she directed her attention to Kyu and asked her, "Kyu, I assigned you to tutor him right?"

"You did Ms. Yumi, but he he's having a hard time absorbing anything related to numbers. He's brilliant in Ms. Thea's Communication Arts class, but I can't say the same about his Math," Kyu explained.

"Hmm... This is worse than I thought," Ms. Yumi mumbled. "David," she held my shoulder. "Can I talk to you after class?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," I said quietly while nodding my head.

The bell rang two minutes later and everybody left.

"Hey, good luck man... I'll wait for you outside," Kyu said as we did a bro fist.

But not everybody left. There were some boys, mostly from the Football team who were apparently flirting with the raven-haired asian.

 _"Fucking hell, don't these douchebags know that a Teacher-Student relationship is wrong!?"_ I thought.

"Guy, guys. I really need you guys to go. There's a student I have to meet," she said to them.

The jocks faked a groan as they left. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said just before the door closed. I could tell they heard it because I could hear them cheering outside.

I got up with my bag in hand and walked down the center aisle to Ms. Yumi's table. I sat down on one of the chairs in the front row while she was putting away a stack of papers.

"Okay, now David," she began, "I'm really starting to worry about your performance in my subject. You score pretty low on your quizzes and homework, and you're not very active during the discussions. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Ms. Yumi. It's just like I said earlier: I suck at math. I'll be glad to just get a 3. If that happens, I'd leg split from happiness," I explained.

"Alright. Guess I'll have to pull out the big guns," she placed both hands on her table. "What time are you available on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" she asked me.

"Well, I actually have regular gigs at Lusties during that time. But I can talk with the Dimitri so that he can change my schedule. Why?" I said.

"Because I'm going personally tutor you," was her answer.

"Wait, what? Can you say that again, Ms. Yumi?" If I had a drink in hand I would have already spit in out in sheer surprise.

"You heard me David. Starting next week, you're going to come to my apartment, and were going to work on getting your grades up," she elaborated.

"Oh uhh... I...," I stammered.

"Hey, look at me," she said calmly. It sounded more like a request than an order.

I looked up just as Ms. Yumi placed her hand on top of mine.

"I know how it feels when you hear that you're gonna get a tutor. It makes you feel inferior," she said, "Trust me, I know how it feels. But it doesn't mean you're inferior, because there is no such thing as an inferior or superior person," words of comfort spilled forth from her lips.

"Okay, I understand Ms. Yumi. I uhh... I gotta go now. I got one more class," I thanked her.

"Alright, then let's go," she got up and I followed her.

I went ahead of her and opened the door, she passed by and said, "Wow! And I thought chivalry is dead."

"It isn't. It just being mistaken for flirting," I told her.

She laughed a little louder that I would like and said, "You know, your girlfriend is the luckiest girl in the world."

"I don't have one, Ms. Yumi! And I highly doubt I'll get one as long as I don't have my diploma!" I defended myself and my pride.

"Don't be so bitter, she'll come around someday!" She shot back.

"Yeah. When I'm dead!" I let my cynicism speak on my behalf as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Kyu asked after our childish banter.

"She's gonna tutor me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with you anymore!" she joked, "Oh by the way. There's gonna be a Halloween costume party at the abandoned barn outside the city. Almost everybody from all the colleges in Glenberry will be there."

"Yeah, I will. I already got my costume yesterday," I said as I opened the door to our classroom.

"Oohhh, what is it?" She asked.

"Not telling you, Sugardust. It's a pretty well-kept secret of mine," I told her.

Date: **October 31, 2015 11:37 AM**

Location: **Style Avenue, Glenberry Grand Mall Southwest Building 3F, Glenberry, California**

I went to the salon where Kyanna works to have my hair dyed blonde. And before you ask, no I'm not going to the party dressed up as Enrique. I'm going as a very well-known video game character. Whoever that might that be, I'll let you guess.

"Tell me again why I'm gonna dye your hair and make you a blonde," Kyanna asked as she prepped the hair dye.

"Because if I don't, I'm gonna look like an idiot at the party," I told her.

"Alrighty then, now just relax," the Latina said as she began to dye my hair. She told me that it would probably take an hour for the pigment to set since I'm doing a complete 180 on my hair color.

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

"Okay, whoa! Who's is this this guy staring back at me?" I laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Kyanna started singing the chorus of "Reflection" from Mulan and I laughed even harder.

Kyu, who offered to give me a lift to The Grand, got up from the chair and looked my reflection. "You know, it actually looks good on you," she said.

I gently ran my fingers through my hair to see if the pigment has really stuck. "How long is this gonna last?" I asked Kyanna.

"A few weeks. Depends on how frequently you use shampoo since I used semi-permanent dye," the Latina answered.

"Alright, stop hogging the chair Dave, it's my turn!" Kyu said as she slapped my arm.

"Alright, alright! I'm gettin' down," I said while getting out of the comfortable hydraulic chair.

"Hehe, if you thought your hair color was crazy, think again Walters!" the brunette cackled like The Joker.

"Hey, what hair color are changing into anyways?" I asked.

Kyanna and Kyu looked at each other for a moment before screaming, "HOT PINK!"

"Wha?! What are you even gonna wear?" I asked some more.

"Not telling you!" Kyu said sharply.

"Why not?" I whined.

Then she looked away from the mirror and looked at me, "You didn't want to tell me yours, so I'm not telling you mine," she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Tch!" I scoffed.

Date: **October 31, 2015 4:15 PM**

Location: **Tiffany's Room, 1222 East Point Condominium, Yulo Boulevard, Glenberry, California**

 **Tiffany's POV**

Today I'll be attending a Halloween costume party at the abandoned barn outside of the city with Enrique. I'll be dressing up as Princess Zelda from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time," after I convinced Enrique to let me choose my own costume instead of just using my cheerleader uniform while he wears his football uniform. I picked this particular incarnation of the Princess of Hyrule because I thought it was the most beautiful version of her. And since she was a blonde like me, I didn't have to dye my hair.

I heard a knock on my door as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. Then I heard the knocking again. "I'm coming!" I yelled.

I walked quickly walked towards the door before the mystery person knocks again.

I opened the door and...

"TIIIIF!" Audrey squealed and hugged me. I took a step back after that and I saw that she was wearing a very accurate replica of the Playboy Bunny costume.

"You know, with that outfit, you're a shoe in for best costume," I told her.

"I doubt it. That shit is rigged! I went there last year as a figure skater and I still didn't win," she huffed while crossing her arms.

"That's true," Enrique joined in the conversation as he was behind the redhead, "But the judges have to be crazy not to give that award to the both of us."

He walked up to me then I kissed and hugged him, "You're so sweet," I mumbled into his ear.

Audrey just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh brother...," pretty loudly.

Enrique and I let go of each other, "C'mon, let's go!" I said after I locked my room and the three of us went down to the parking lot. "Isn't Nikki gonna come too?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"Nah. You know her. She like to lock herself up in her room doing all sorts of shit," Audrey said.

"Aww, too bad. If she had any plans to go, I already know what costume I'll make for her," I said glumly.

"Really? Who?" my boyfriend asked.

"Sadness from Inside Out," I said and they laughed.

"Now that would win the 'Best Costume' for sure!" Audrey tried to say while laughing uncontrollably.

Date: **October 31, 2015 5:41 PM**

Location: **The Abandoned Barn, Daisy Hills, Glenberry, California**

Daisy Hills is an area of Glenberry with rolling hills and breathtaking flower fields, as well as some of the biggest vineyards in California. A sharp contrast to the concrete jungle that is downtown. And the best part? All of this is just one hour away via the coastal highway.

The Halloween party will take place in a long abandoned barn which is also used as a meet up place for people with fast cars. There would always be at least one race going on every time they would meet.

When we entered, the first thing that greeted us was cars. Lots of cars. Enrique went around the lot and I saw a set Kyu's pink Honda.

David was there too, but he was standing there while she was sitting on the hood. But it wasn't her car that caught my attention, it was their costumes!

Kyu's costume left very little to the imagination. She wore a pink and white babydoll lingerie with her pink panties showing. And if that wasn't eye-catching enough, she dyed her hair pink and has _fairy_ _wings_!

"I bet Kyu was high when thought up of her costume," Enrique commented.

But despite her attention-grabbing costume, my eyes were locked onto David, because he was dressed up as Link from The Legend of Zelda. Complete with blond hair, Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

Date: **October 31, 2015 6:23 PM**

Location: **The Abandoned Barn, Daisy Hills, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

The barn was filled with people by the time the sun had gone down. Kyu and I got inside. It wasn't as hot as I thought since it was a rather breezy October so at least everybody was comfortable.

"Hey Kyu, have you seen Celeste?" I asked her.

"I don't know. She hasn't been inside this place yet," she told me.

"Well, I'll go out and get some fresh air," I said as I got off from the stool I was sitting on.

When I got outside, two cars ran into the parking area. A red Porsche and a yellow Mercedes. I think of only two people who owned such cars.

"This is bullshit! I almost had it on the last turn!" Audrey yelled as she slammed the door with both her hands. She was wearing a Playboy bunny costume which, to be honest, doesn't look too bad on her. Despite her weakness in the chest area.

"I tried to warn you not to drift too much, but you wouldn't listen," Celeste said. She dressed up as Fi from "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword" She was getting her cape from the passenger side. "You wore out your tires faster than you wearing out your pussy with all the guys you've fucked!" She added.

"I'll take that as a complement...," she said calmly.

A few moments later and Armin arrived, his Lan Evo stopping behind his sisters car.

"You two are crazy, you know that? I could harly keep up!" he gasped. Armin was dressed up as a mad scientist, complete with frizzy hairdo and lab coat.

"At least I wasn't the one who came in last," Audrey said slyly.

"Take it easy on him. He's only high school!" I said, joining the group.

"Hey! I'm gonna graduate this year. My sis is on her way out and I'm on my way in," he said.

"Trust me Armin, it's no joyride," Celeste told him. She obviously spoke from experience, being that she was on her last year.

Date: **October 31, 2015 7:57 PM**

The bass was kicking and the hands are in the air as the DJ began to play more and more club tracks. I was dancing like crazy with Kyu and Celeste, when the former suddenly hugged someone else.

"MOMO, YOU FINALLY MADE IT BESTIE!", the love fairy squealed with delight.

"Hehe, _gomen ne_! I couldn't make it on time, "the girl named Momo said after Kyu released her from her embrace.

"It's cool. What matters is that you're here! Hey Cel, Momo's here!" she called.

The mechanic saw her and they all got did a group hug while I just stood there saying, "What the fuck?"

"Oh yeah. Mo, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Kyu said.

Then she took me by the shoulder and I was face to face with a young, auburn-haired girl. She had a petite build much like Kyu and she wore a navy blue kimono and a hairband with cat ears.

"This is David Walters. The guy I told you about on the phone. Dave, this is my bestie, Momo. She half-Japanese, so she might throw a few phrases every now and then," she introduced me.

"Don't worry, my Japanese is quite sufficient," I told the pinkette.

"It's okay. I grew up here so there's no total language barrier," Momo assured me.

Despite that I still decided to show off and greet her in Japanese, "David Walters _desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

"Wow not bad, Dave," Kyu commented.

"That's what watching anime does to you," I said smugly.

"That's not something to be proud of, weab!" She jabbed.

"Fuck you!" I shot back humorously.

"Hang on, I need a break. I'm exhausted!" I yelled over the music.

"Wait! Here comes the bass drop!" Kyu didn't want me to go.

"I can't anymore!" I whined and began to walk away.

As I was halfway between Kyu and her friends and the bar, I quickly ran back towards the former just as the tension in the music reached its peak and...

BOOM!

Landed a perfect bass drop.

Everybody went crazy and continued to dance. But eventually, I left for the bar because I really was exhausted.

"Woo man, I can't feel that feel that breeze anymore." I exhaled as sat on one of the stools.

"Maybe if you had a drink before you danced, you wouldn't feel so tired," a feminine voice beside me said. The voice was seductive and oozing with lewdness that made the hair on my skin stand on end.

I turned my head where the voice came from, and my eyes were greeted by a blonde woman. She looked much older than I am, but young at the same time, if that made any sense. A curvy body and relatively large breasts to boot. A perfect match for her Playboy Bunny costume.

"But you did dance up storm down there, so it's effort not wasted," the woman said.

"Why tha-," I was going to say 'thank you' until I was interrupted by a certain redhead who was also wearing a Playboy Bunny costume.

"Uhh... Where am I supposed to sit?" Audrey said with a cigarette in hand.

"Why don't you sit beside this gentleman. I'm sure you two will get along," she said suggesting the unthinkable.

"Whatever, just don't touch me David," she said as she got up on the stool beside me.

" _Gladly_ ," I thought.

"I'm sorry miss, I forgot to ask your name," I asked the blonde to my left.

She giggled and adjusted her seating position on the stool and Audrey cut into our private conversation.

"David, are you that much of a dimwit?" She said in an annoyed tone, "This is Misty. One of the biggest adult film stars around?" She added before taking another puff of her cigarette.

I could feel my pupils shrink at the mention of the word 'porn star'. You see, I'm not exactly as squeaky as you might think. Yes, I've watched and jerked off porn before (I'm only human, don't judge me!) but that was back in high school when my confidence was at an all-time low and I suffered multiple rejections from the women I've come into contact with.

And Misty just happened to be one of my fap materials back then.

"I think you just rendered him speechless, Audrey," Misty said.

"Please don't tell me you're a virgin!" The redhead joked.

"Oh fuck off Belrose! Too bad, cause I was just about to get you a drink now I'm gonna have to take it back," I teased her, "Waiter! A can of Monster for me and a Daiquiri for the one and only 'Mega Bitch' of Glenberry!"

"Fuck you dickhead!" she flipped the bird at me.

"You better take that back or I'm gonna have to tell the waiter to hold it off," I said in a teasing tone.

"Ugh! Fine, call it off then! I would've shoved it up your ass anyways!" she stormed off.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I played dumb.

I told the waiter to call off the Daiquiri and just hand me the can of Monster instead.

I pulled the tab and took my first sip. The fizzy drink flooded my mouth and quenched my thirst.

Then I noticed someone wearing a very accurate Princess Zelda costume from "Ocarina of Time".

"It's Tiffany!" I gasped.

"Huh? Where?" Misty looked around.

"Over there! In the middle of the dance floor!" I pointed. Tiffany was dancing along with Kyu and the others, and having a blast.

"How do you know her?" she asked.

"She's my childhood friend," I said.

Misty adjusted her stool so that she faces me and asked, "Where did you grow up?"

"In Santa Rosa. It's a one hour ride via train from here," I said.

"Wait," she held my shoulder, "Are you David Walters by any chance?"

"I am," I said flatly, then it took me a moment for me to realize...

"Wait, you mean you're..."

"Uh huh..."

...that I had fapped to Tiffany's mother.

"Hmm? That look on your face looks like the face of someone guilty of watching and jerking off to porn," she teased.

"I-I uh... Yeah... I do... Watch and jerk off to porn. The ones with you in it, to be exact," I lowered my head in shame.

"Hey it's okay," Misty rubbed my back, "In fact it kinda makes me happy to know I was able to relieve someone of their stress,".

"Well it's one thing doing it. Answering honestly when it comes to stuff like that is something else entirely," I told my best friends mom.

Then suddenly, the MC was on the mic.

"Alright boys and girls, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Time to announce this year's best in costume!"

The crowd applauded and some of them started to cheer and chant names for some of their bets for the said award.

"This couple was chosen based on the amount detail in their costume and how they carried themselves while wearing said costume. Now were not going to call your name were just gonna put a spotlight on the winners. So if it stops on you, please come down to the stage," two spotlight began moving around at random as if searching for someone.

The excitement in the crowd began to escalate but I remained indifferent until I realized...

"FOUND YOU!" The MC yelled.

...that they aimed it at me.

"You won! Come on get down there!" Misty nudged me.

I got down from the stool and got up to the, stage where a sash was pinned to my clothes. A photographer was standing by to take a picture. The second spotlight was still searching until it stopped at Tiffany.

"There you are, your highness! Come down here!" the MC said.

Some of the girls, presumably some of the cheerleaders from UOG started chanting "Tif-fa-ny! Tif-fa-ny! Tif-fa-ny!" as she got up the stage.

"What's shakin' bacon?" I said her signature greeting.

She laughed as she had her sash pinned.

Then the two of us, along with the MC and the organizers grouped together and the photographer counted down "3,2,1" with his fingers, and then the flash.

As I clapped my hands, I took a quick glance at Enrique out in the crowd. His face looked neutral, but his eyes told the whole story. He was obviously pissed that he didn't get the award along with Tiff.

"Alright DJ, drop the beat for our winners!" The MC pointed to the DJ behind him and "Scream" by Usher started playing.

"Shall we settle the score?" I asked the cheerleader, pointing down on the dance floor.

"Nah, why don't we just dance?" She said.

"Fair enough." I replied as I offered her to go down the stairs first.

The two of us joined Kyu and the others and we all dance like there was no tomorrow.

Then Enrique showed up and grabbed Tiffany by the hand.

"Tiff let's go! You got your award," he said angrily.

"Ricky, what the hell? Let go! You're hurting me!" she pulled and tugged but Enrique's grip was just too strong.

I blocked Enrique and confronted him, "The lady says she doesn't want to go home yet!"

"And who do you think you are?" He towered over me.

"A friend of hers!" I said, standing my ground.

"So just because you're her friend and you won an award with her means you can just sneak in replace ME!?" he boomed.

"No, I'm just asking you to be gentler with her, you prick!" I shot back, to which I was replied with a blow straight to the face. The whole club went silent.

I was knocked down. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"DAVID! LET ME GO ENRIQUE!" she struggled even more.

While he was still struggling with Tiffany, I knocked him to the ground from behind by doing a leg sweep. He landed on his back and I got on top of him. I reeled my hand back for a punch. But I decided not to do it and got off him.

"No. You're not worth it," I said.

Eventually he did leave with Tiffany, and could still remember the look in her eyes as her boyfriend took her away. She really looked like the real Princess Zelda as she was taken away by Ganondorf. But unlike Link, I didn't have the courage to do what's right. So I spend the rest of the party dancing with Kyu and the others. Misty was nowhere to be found when I came back to the bar to pick up another can of Monster.

 _"I'm sorry Tiffany. I'm sorry I couldn't be your Link and save you from your Ganondorf..."_ my heart cried as it was crushed by the guilt that it drowned out the music and every heartbeat was a painful blow against my chest.

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 _ **Since it's Halloween, today's question is:**_

 _ **Who or what do you want to dress up as for Halloween?**_

 _ **I would love to dress up as the Vocaloid KAITO but my body build prevents from doing so and I have to dye my hair.**_

 _ **How about you? Drop your answer when you write a review!**_

 _ **Again, Happy Halloween! Be sure to celebrate it safely.**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 ** _Kh0ldstare_**


	14. Chapter 13:When the cat is away

_**Hello boys and girls, time for another chapter! I've spent a lot of time planning is with my beta reader, Blood Angels Captain and I think this is the most exciting chapter I've ever done so far.**_

 _ **So let's cut the crap and on with the show!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Kh0ldstare does not own HuniePop, DanceDanceRevoltion, or any of the cars mentioned throughout this fanfiction. They belong to Huniepot Sudios, Konami Digital Entertainment and each respective manufacturer of the Honda S2000, Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Coupe Black Series, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI and the Ford Shelby Mustang GT500.**_

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 13: When the Cat is Away...**

Date: **November 2, 2015 12:53 PM**

Location: **Track and Field, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

PE just finished and I was on my way to sex-ed with Tiffany, Enrique and Audrey; who managed to make it in time for Ms. Thea's class earlier this morning.

Kyu came out too just a little bit after I did. "Well what's next? Sex-ed with Auds and Tiff?" She asked, running her hands through her short, hot pink hair.

"Yeah. And they both just happened to be sitting beside me. How lucky am I?" I said sarcastically.

She giggled for a bit, then something got her attention from the corner of her eye. "Speaking off..." she said as if stirring my curiosity.

I turned around and I saw Tiffany in her cheerleader outfit, "Hey Tiff, where's Enrique?"

"He's at a conference in LA and won't be around until later tonight," she answered.

This is the first time I've had a proper look at her in her cheerleader uniform. Her skirt was pure white mixed with candy red stripes with a reverse on the said color palette on her top. Her signature waist-length blonde hair was in twin tails that reminded me of a certain Vocaloid for some reason.

But the most interesting feature of the uniform for the Daughters of Aphrodite is the hole in the chest area that formed a heart-shaped cleavage and exposed a pretty good part of her breasts. Seriously, I'm surprised the Board of Education hasn't made a fuss out of it.

"Well, I'll be going now. I got philosophy with Momo," Kyu said with her bag in hand.

"See you around!" I said as she walked away, to which she replied with a peace sign without looking.

"So, shall we?" I asked the cheerleader.

Tiffany didn't say anything and played with her fingers a bit, her head lowered, "Uhhh... David?" She said meekly, "Can I talk to you somewhere private?"

I was a little taken aback but I quickly replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, come with me," she said, offering me her hand. I took it and she led me to where she wanted to go.

As we ran down the halls hand in hand, I felt as if the memories of the two of us running across the beach when we were younger project themselves into my vision.

White sand and a sparkling blue ocean took the place of lockers and concrete walls. The sounds of waves crashing as it hits the shore and seagulls replaced the sound of hollering students. And the Tiffany in front of me was younger; much more delicate, yet beautiful as she has always been.

But this wonderful hallucination didn't last as the door closed and the sound of it pulled me back to reality.

The silence was made me tense as Tiffany paced back and forth across the front of the classroom. Her face was contorted with worry and I could hear her breathing quicken.

"Tiff, are you okay?" I asked her, even though it was rather clear to me that it wasn't.

Then all of a sudden, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. She cried her heart out and wept openly, burying her head into my chest. I did know the cause of her sadness, but I could still feel it in every tear that soaked my shirt seep into my heart.

"I don't know... I don't know if it's going to be okay...," she whimpered.

"Calm down for a bit. Here," I said handing her handkerchief.

When she had settled down she began to talk.

"It's all falling apart. Ever since you and I won that costume contest during that party, Enrique and I have been fighting all weekend," she confessed.

"What? Why!? At the very least he should be proud of you," I flared up.

"He said if I won, so should he. To him, you didn't deserve the award," she said.

I crossed my arms, "That's his fucking opinion." He went to the party in his football uniform. Didn't he realize that it's a Halloween party and not a school function?

Tiffany sneezed and she wiped off her tears, taking care not to wipe off her make up, "He also told me that I didn't deserve that award if he didn't have one too."

"Of course he didn't deserve it!" I yelled looking out the window, "He didn't even bother to exert any effort into his costume. I had to dye my hair in the same shade of blond as him, just so I can look the part!"

She giggled at my little outburst and thrusted the tissue into her pocket, so that she can throw it in the trash later.

"Sorry about that. You've never seen me rant like that before have you?" I said.

She continued giggling, "No, never. It's totally..."

"...not like me?" I interjected.

"...different," she corrected. "It's nice to see you voice yourself out. You used to just sit quietly and agree politely."

"That's what four years in high school will do to you," I huffed.

"I know I should be breaking up with him at this point, but I can't," she said, sitting down on teacher's desk.

"Why not?" I asked.

Tiffany placed her arms on the table. She looked off into the distance like she was deciding on something. "David, grab a chair there's something else I need to tell you."

So I grabbed the nearest chair within arm's reach, and moved to the front of the table.

"Okay. Now promise me you'll never ever tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you," she said sternly.

"I won't. Scouts honor," I said with my right hand raised.

"Okay. Last summer, Enrique saw me... touching myself. And he recorded it without me knowing," she said lower than a whisper.

I sat frozen in fear as I took in every word that came out of her delicate lips.

"He...he filmed you?" I repeated with a shaky voice. At this point, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was planning to do.

"And if you try to break up with him...," I said slowly.

"Actually, if as I so much as threaten him with a break up...,"

I filled in the blocks, "He's gonna upload it online?"

Tiffany nodded.

I massaged my head with both of my hands. Why does my friend, out of all the people in the world, have to go through such a rough ordeal?!

"Why the hell did you even bother getting together with him?" I asked slightly agitated.

But before she could answer, the bell rang.

"You know what, that can wait. Let's go!" I said as we rushed out the door.

Date: **November 2, 2015 1:01 PM**

Location: **College of Medicine Classroom 204, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

"Hey you two. Where's Enrique?" Audrey asked as we came through the door.

"Out of town," Tiffany replied.

"Hey, Tiff. I've got a scoop for you. Little David here saw-"

"Okay, okay! Tiff doesn't need to hear about _that!"_ I interrupted her before she could say anything else.

Our professor came in with her class record and a paper bag, "Alrighty guys, we've got a lot to cover today so please take your seats," she said putting her stuff down on the table.

As our professor talked about masturbation, off all the topics to discuss, I gently nudged Tiffany arm with my elbow to get her attention.

"Psst. Tiff!" I said as quietly as possible.

"Yeah?" The cheerleader said.

"Do you have another class after this?" I asked her.

"I'm supposed to have music class after this, but my professor is at a competition with the choir," she said.

"So you don't have any more classes after that?" I asked some more while typing down notes on my laptop.

"No. Why?" she continued writing while looking at me.

"Cause my boss gave me the day off and I was wondering...,"

She suddenly put a finger on my lips, telling me to stop talking.

"Say no more. Let's hang out," she smiled warmly.

I chuckled silently as I thought of the things I could do with her.

Date: **November 2, 2015 2:12 PM**

Location: **Final Round Arcade, Glenberry Grand Mall Northeast Building, Glenberry, California**

 **NOTE:I highly recommend you listen to the songs mentioned in this scene. Type in the title of the song on YouTube and add the word "DDR".**

I let Tiffany decide our destination after our class. To my surprise, she wanted to go to Final Round. The two of us rode the bus to The Grand after we asked Audrey that she should drive us there. Which promptly got me the finger from the red head.

"I actually saw you play DDR during Labor Day," I told her as the sight of the white arcade cabinet reminded me of seeing her attempting "POSSESSION" on Expert.

"You did?" Tiffany said in surprise.

"Yeah. You got yourself quite the crowd that time," I said.

"That 'crowd' was just my friends from the cheer squad, and Enrique's friends from the Football team. My friends Katrina and Juliette played it before I did, but they backed out after they failed the Encore Extra Stage," she explained

"Were they good?" I grew curious.

"Good is an understatement! They got Perfect Full Combos on "FIRE FIRE", "FLOWER" and "JOMANDA" on Expert. They passed "AETHER" but they completely blew it on "Valkyrie Dimension"," she continued.

"Damn! Those are some of my favorite songs!" I gasped as the two of us set our bags down on the cabinet's built-in shelf.

Tiffany and I inserted some tokens into the slot and both of us scanned our eAMUSEMENT passes to start the game.

"Loser pays for snacks later!" Tiffany challenged.

"You're on!" I smirked as the music select menu appeared.

I changed the sorting to alphabetical and went straight for "AFRONOVA".

"Are you sure, David? The last time I saw you play that song, you ended up turning off your PlayStation and stormed up to your room in frustration," she teased.

"Oh har har. Don't remind of the time you missed the last arrow in "More Than I Needed To Know" when you tried to get a PFC. You got on your knees and cried like a wittle baby!" I joked back.

The blonde gasped, "David!" she slapped my arm.

"What? It's true! But never mind that, let's dance," I said.

The two of us opened the options menu and set our scroll speed. Tiffany set herself to 2.5 times while I set mine to 3.

We played the song and to Tiffany's surprise, and disappointment, I survived the Afronova Walk, maintaining my combo while she accidentally broke hers while she paid too much attention to my side of the screen.

"Yeah! Owned you! Owned. You!" I boomed in satisfaction.

"Wow. You're better than thought," Tiffany said after downing her water.

"I spent the whole summer playing Stepmania and Dance Central. What did you expect?" I said.

Two more stages went by. I let Tiffany pick the next song," Heatstroke". She outscored me and as a result, she can pick the song for the last stage.

She leaned back slightly against the hand bar behind her, "You know, you should be the one to pick. I played most of my set list last week, and I wanna try something else."

"Ever try this one?" I asked when I highlighted "INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage Remix)".

"Actually no. I didn't even bother with DDR X's tracklist," she said. I noticed her foot tap to the beat of the music and her head bop ever so slightly. "Let's go with that one. I like it!"

"Alrighty then!" I held down the big, green, rectangular button to open the options menu, set the speed, and pressed 'ok'.

Date: **November 2, 2015 5:02 PM**

Location: **Turtle Bay Beach, Glenberry, California**

After losing the final stage and picking up the tab when we went to Nutmeg Café, we decided to head down to the beach, just like we used to when we were kids.

"Remember when you got bit in the bum by a crab?" Tiffany joked.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" I whined at that funny yet rather awfully painful memory. "You really gotta stop bringing up my embarrassing moments. What if Kyu, Celeste and Momo are hiding behind a bush so they can listen in on us?"

Tiffany giggled again. God, I love it when she's does that! "I'm sorry. It's just that...," she drifted off. "I miss this..."

"Hm? Miss what?" I turned to face her.

"This. Sitting here by the beach. Watching the sunset," my beautiful blonde friend mused.

"Don't you do this with Enrique?" I asked. If he's even a remotely good boyfriend, he would've at least done this with her at one point their relationship.

But Tiffany shook her head, "No. He prefers to take me to his fancy mansion where he lives with his parents for dinner; while I listen to his parents ramble about people our age being reckless and superficial, as well not caring about our future. They keep on telling me that I shouldn't be like them," she explained.

"I heard they have a petition to shut down Lusties," I told her.

"Yeah. And they actually got me to sign it," she admitted, "But it's not like I want the place to close. I love it there. It was either that or he uploads the video. He even got the cheer squad to sign it and they stopped going there ever since."

"How did he manage to convince them to sign it?" I started asking.

What she said next was not what I expected, "His dad is one of the benefactors of UOGs sports teams. Enrique threatened to tell them off to his dad and cut the cheer squad's budget, and their scholarships. And he's an entrepreneur student, so he managed to sales talk them into submission.".

"Why didn't they report this to the police?" my questions continued.

"None of them have the evidence to prove it," she said grimly.

"But do your friends still want to go?" I inquired.

Tiffany quickly faced me and said, "Of course! We went there every single night before all of this happened. I actually had to ask Enrique's permission to go on your first night of DJing there."

"Don't worry. I know there's something that can help turn this around. I can feel it," I reassured the cheer captain.

I looked at my watch, it was 30 minutes to six, "Hey Tiff I need to go. I've got a private lesson with Ms. Yumi at her place."

Tiffany sprung up from the bench, "I have a friend who takes private lessons from her too. Maybe you two should go together!"

"Does she suck at math like me?" I grew curious about this mystery girl.

"Not exactly. She's actually a bit shy. But if she warms up to you, then you just might enjoy her company." she revealed.

"Hmm... Eh, whatever. 'C'mon, I'll take you home." I got up and we started the trip back to her apartment.

Date: **November 2, 2015 5:32 PM**

Location: **East Point Condominium, Yulo Boulevard, Glenberry, California**

Tiffany's apartment is not very far from the beach, but it's a little bit into the city. Meaning both downtown and the beach were within reach.

"This place doesn't look bad...," I scanned the surroundings. It wasn't as spick and span as Crystal Heights, but it was warmer and inviting with its wooden walls and hardwood floor. In the middle of the room were two wooden chairs facing each other, a couch, and a coffee table.

"Tiffany dear. Welcome home," a middle aged woman greeted from behind a counter. She had jet black hair like me, an oval shaped face like Cher, and thin lips. "And who is this young man?" She asked the my friend.

"This is my childhood friend, David Walters. Dave, this is our landlady, Anita Sullivan," she introduced me.

"Hi Miss Sullivan. Nice to meet you," I extended a hand towards her.

"Well hello David. Nice to meet you too," she said in return with a warm, caring voice. A lot like that of my mother.

"Nikki's going out for her private lesson with Ms. Yumi tonight. And I just found out David has them too," Tiffany said.

"Oh. Then she must be on her way down. Go ahead and have a seat you two. Can I get you two something while you wait for Nikki?" she offered.

"Just a glass of water please," I requested as we sat down on the couch.

"Me too," she repeated.

"Here you go," Ms. Sullivan came back with two glasses of water.

"Thank you," I said taking the glass and gulped down a nearly half of the contents.

Then I heard footsteps descending down the stairs, "I'm heading to my private lesson," a female voiced called to Ms. Sullivan.

"Hey Niks!" The blonde suddenly looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Tiffany. You're here early," the woman said after she handed her keys to the landlady.

"I hung out with my friend here, so I'm too exhausted to go out," she said, "And speaking of my friend..."

I turned my body to face her.

"This is David, we've been friends since we were kids," she said, "Dave, this is my neighbor, Nikki. She's the one taking lessons from Ms. Yumi."

I extended my hand and looked up at her. She had blue hair that didn't go past her shoulders, and her eyes are in the same shade of blue that hid behind wide rim glasses. Looking down, she had slim physique and wore a grey sweater, white shorts with grey stripes, and Converse All-Stars shoes.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you," I said.

"Uhhh... Nice to meet you too...," she said awkwardly as we shook hands. Her grip was rather loose.

"David's getting private lessons just like you, so I thought maybe you should go together," Tiffany said with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Uhhh... Okay..." she chuckled.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite," then she looked up at me, "You don't bite, do you?"

"What kind of question is that?" I laughed.

"Just kidding. Now 'c'mon you two, get going!" She pretends to push me after I got up.

"I'm going now, bye," Nikki said in a bored, sort of monotonous tone.

I opened the door for the bluenette and she walked out.

"Play nice you two!" Tiffany yelled before I closed the door.

At this point, the sun has just about set. Leaving a faint crimson arc on the southern sky as the blanket of night began to spread.

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 _ **So it seems Tiffany ships DavidXNikki. NOT GONNA HAPPEN, CHEERLEADER!**_

 _ **So anyways please do review. I don't have a question for you guys for now but I might have one for the next chapter.**_

 _ **EDIT:5,000? Seriously? 5k views!? Bring out the sparkling grape juice and play some Vocaloid dance music! Wow, once again you guys reassure me that I'm doing something right for once. Thank you once again!**_

 _ **Till then,**_

 _ **¡Viva la Revolución!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	15. Chapter 14:Private Lessons

_**Hey guys! I've got another chapter ready to serve up for all of you. This will be the last chapter of my little marathon because my second semester will start on Monday (November 9). The normal uploading schedule will resume this week. (provided that they don't drop projects on us on the first week).**_

 _ **CUE THE OPENING! Oh wait, I don't have an opening theme... Oh well...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I don't own HuniePop or Victoria's Secret. If I did own either of them, I would have the Victoria's Secret Angels dressed up as the characters of Huniepop for the next fashion show.**_

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 14:Private Lessons**

 **David's POV**

I hailed a vacant taxi for Nikki when we walked up to the nearest curb. When I got inside the cab the driver asked where we wanted to go, but I just realized that I never asked Ms. Yumi for her address.

"Oh shit, I don't know her address," I mumbled to myself.

"To Prima Towers please," Nikki told the driver.

He said okay and drove. Nikki looked out the window with her hand on her chin. She looked like a nice and sensible girl, if I were to go by first impressions.

"So uhh... Why are you taking up private lessons?" I asked her.

"I've got a problem with math," she said without looking at me.

"That's funny, so do I!" I smiled.

"Well, I guess she's gonna have her hands full. Sooo… yeah," she said, in a way as if she had said something awkward, even she didn't.

She was completely quiet throughout the whole trip. I didn't know if she was shy, didn't know what to talk about, or simply didn't care. But I didn't want to pry.

Time: **NOVEMBER 2, 2015 5:02 PM**

Location: **Aiko's Room, Prima Towers, Tower 2, Fortuna District, Glenberry, California**

Prima Towers is a property with four residential towers, each catering to different economic standings. Ms. Yumi's apartment is on the eighth floor of tower two, where the middle class live.

"This kinda reminds me of my place," I said, looking up at the four towers, not caring at all if that would start a conversation.

I knocked on the door of Room 32. When Ms. Yumi opened it, she was wearing a green coat with a white shirt underneath; both were unbuttoned, revealing her white tank top that exposed a part of her belly, and white shorts the showed off her long legs and slender thighs. Needless to say, it didn't look like the kind of outfit you'd expect to see a teacher wearing.

"Hey, you both made it. You were lucky to find David, I forgot to tell him where I live. Aheheh," Ms. Yumi said to Nikki with a nervous laugh.

"He came to my apartment with one of my friends," the blue haired student said, rather monotonously.

"Well, the good thing is you're both here. Come on in," she opened the door further to let us in.

Her room was a studio-type. Not too shabby nor too fancy. She is a university professor after all.

"David, can you get the foldable table tucked in the gap between the fridge and the counter?" Ms. Yumi asked.

"Sure thing!" I went to the kitchen to get it and placed it in an open space. Nikki got three chairs and placed two for Ms. Yumi and herself while I got mine.

 **20 MINUTES INTO THE SESSION...**

"Okay, I'll guide you both step by step," Ms. Yumi said after she finished explaining the basics of expanding Logarithmic Expressions.

I looked down on the questions on my notebook. I had to answer my assignment which has 20 items. Ms. Yumi pointed out and repeated the instructions for every formula as we wrote as Nikki and I began to solve them.

"Number one is easy since the bases are the same. All you have to do is add the exponents," she explained.

We did as we were told. I added the exponents, the numbers in superscript. I copied the base and wrote the new exponent also in superscript.

This went on for about an hour until we made it to the problem solving section.

"Solve to determine the cost of a set of Victoria's Secret Lingerie. Wait, what?" I blurted out dumbfounded.

Ms. Yumi laughed, "Well, some of the guys needed the motivation,".

"Seriously, Ms. Yumi? Again with the green jokes? Ugh!" Nikki mumbled.

"What? At least I didn't say there to find the length of David's log. If you know what I mean?" she said to Nikki while winking at me.

 _"What the fuck? For a college professor, she's got an off color sense of humor,"_ the voice in my head commented. "No wonder so many guys take your classes," I said while writing my solution.

"Well, I try to make their time in my class as painless and enjoyable as possible. Like I said on the first day, I know math can be a pain in the ass for some people," then she got up and headed for the kitchen, "You guys hungry?" she asked us.

Now that she mentioned it, I am kinda hungry. I didn't eat much at the café when I picked up Tiffany's tab, because I was more thirsty than hungry. I was so into doing my homework that didn't feel my stomach grumbling.

"I'm starving!" I said while the she was in the kitchen, "How 'bout you Nikki?"

The bluenette put her pen down and said, "Yeah. I don't know if can keep on going on an empty stomach. What are you making, Ms. Yumi?" she called the raven black-haired professor.

"Meat dumplings with Soy and Chili Sauce!" she said, "Let's take a break and have some. I already had the rice in the cooker and it's already done."

I put down the pen and stretched my arms and legs, "Yesh! Finally!"

Ms. Yumi came back with a bowl of rice and a plate of dumplings. She handed us plates and drinking glasses. Then she came up to me and asked, "Chopsticks or spoon and fork?".

I took the pair of plastic sticks and told her, "I had a craving for instant cup noodles over the weekend."

Then she stood behind my chair, leaned in closer to check if my answers were right. But as she did, I began to feel her boobs on my shoulders. Since she had a tank top on, they weighed down pretty hard.

"Uhhh... Ms. Yumi?" I said.

"Hm?" she said into my ear.

"I don't wanna sound rude but uhhh... Your uhhh... Chest is uhhh... Kind of weighing down on my shoulders," I told her, hesitating to say it completely.

"Oh sorry about that," she laughed.

I laughed too, though it sounded way more awkward than hers. Her laugh sounded more intentional, as if she had meant to rest her boobs on my shoulder.

While I was eating, I was watching a recording of a match of DOTA 2 on my tablet, where they made their greatest play ever against Invictus. Then I just remembered something, "I can't believe Na'vi disbanded…"

"What are you watching?" Nikki said to me.

"Finally I got your attention!" I said to myself.

"It's Na'vi's best play ever from The International 2," I said as I adjusted my tablet so that she can see it.

"Damn, that never gets old," she said adjusting her glasses.

"You play DOTA?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I mostly do support with this really good player. Calls himself Yuni229," the bluenette explained.

"Wait a sec, I'm Yuni229 on Steam," I said in absolute shock, "Wait then you must be...," I shot my hand to my mouth from the revelation. "Are you by any chance beigebomb18?"

Nikki nodded.

"Uhhh... Can either of you explain to me what's going on?" Ms. Yumi sat there with a confused expression, very similar to mine whenever I see something with a square root sign on my notebook.

"We both play DOTA 2, and she's my parner in the game!" I laughed harder than ever before in the whole time I've been in her room.

"Well, it's nice to see you two finally talking to each other," she said.

"You're one kick-ass support you know that? Maybe we should switch roles next time," I said to Nikki.

"I'll try, but I'm kinda used to just backing you up," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I just don't want to hog all the action for myself, while you just sit on the sidelines uncredited," I assured her.

"Uhh... Okay then...," she said in her trademark awkward tone.

We finished around 15 minutes after dinner. Nikki got a call from Audrey saying that she was at Prima Towers too and offered to take her home. What the redhead was doing and who she might be seeing is mystery but not a concern.

I offered to help Ms. Yumi with the dishes since it would be unkind of me to just eat and run.

"I'll wrap up the food and put it in the fridge. You get rid of the dirt and grime on the plates before you wash it with soap." she instructed while I washed the glasses and the utensils we used on the double sink.

She then got beside me and rinsed the soapy dishes. While I was washing, she formed a hand and squirt water on my arm.

"Ugh! Ms Yumi, this my favorite shirt!" I said hoping she would stop.

Then she did it again, but this time more water was splashed. I managed to back away and the water got on the carpet I was standing on.

"So that's how you wanna play it?" I said in a voice that signal her that it was on.

I scooped up some soapy foam from the sink and chucked on her chest, I aimed straight for her boobs.

"Ah! David, that's cold!" she whined.

I stuck my tongue out playfully, and she grabbed the hand spray on the counter, spraying it on my jeans.

"Wait, wait, wait! I give up!" I raised my hands in defeat, "We haven't finished the dishes yet and I have to go home. It pretty late already!".

Ms. Yumi's laughing subsided, "You're right. But was a nasty shot, going for my chest."

Though I have to admit, her breasts are pretty nice. I could see them quite a bit through her slightly soaked tank top. They're big but not crazy big, unlike Mistys' or Kyanna's, and they have a nice round shape to them.

"Uhh... Yeah, 'cmon," I said as I went back to the counter and continued doing the dishes. Fortunately I was stil able to keep a straight face despite what had just happened. It was just plain wrong if something happened.

"So I heard from Kyu that you're a childhood friend of Tiffany," she said as she wiped the utensils dry.

"Yeah. Is she a student of yours?" I asked.

"One of the best. I she's the Valedictorian of her batch in high school," she said.

"Well we did kind of competed with each other for the top spot during grade school," I mused on those times.

"Do you see her as more than that?" My College Algebra professor asked.

"What?" I was taken aback by her question.

"Do you see her as a friend? Or more than that?" She clarified.

"Now why would you want to ask that, Ms. Yumi? She's got a boyfriend. And even if she didn't, she probably wouldn't consider me," I laid down the reality of the situation. I didn't reveal to her what was going on, because I promised Tiffany I wouldn't tell a single soul about the truth.

Ms. Yumi wiped her hands with a towel after she finished wiping the dishes, "Well, it's because I've seen the way you look at her when she performed with the rest of the cheersquad."

"It might have just been one of those 'in the heat of the moment' things. Tiffany is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I want her to decide on her own who she wants. If it's me, it'll be wonderful, if not, it can't be helped," I stated, hoping it will put it to rest.

"Okay then, whatever you say David. See you around campus?" she said as she accompanied me to the door.

"Yeah. See you around, Ms. Yumi. Goodnight," I said as I crossed the threshold.

"You too, goodnight. Don't go any dark alleys, okay," she warned me before she closed the door.

Then before I heard the door shut, I said "Don't worry, I won't," as I continued to walk away.

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Yuni229:NOT my actual name on Steam. (I don't have one nor a decent computer to run games on)

Yuni is my favorite character from DanceDanceRevolution and 229 is a reference to his birthday, February 29.

 _ **Okay. The question this time around:**_

 _ **What is your least favorite subject in school and why?**_

 _ **Feel free to chime in when you review. Till then...**_

 _ **¡Viva la Revolución!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	16. Chapter 15:Going Back

_**Hello, hello ladies and gentlemen! Here's another chapter of "Find A Way" for you guys. Before we begin, I just want to say THANK YOU once again because we just hit 6k views!**_

 _ **I know this is getting a bit annoying, me announcing that we just had another 1,000 views, but they mean a lot to me and although I've made some mistake and some elements of the story aren't true to life as some of you might think but I'm taking your praise to heart and your criticisms in mind for me to improve my writing.**_

 _ **Alright, that's enough talk! Now let's get down to business, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HUNIEPOP, THE CHEVROLET TAHOE AND THE POEMS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! THEY ARE THE PROPERTIES OF HUNIEPOT STUDIOS, GENERAL MOTORS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS!**_

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 15:Going Back**

Date: **NOVEMBER 19, 2015 7:15AM**

Location: **College of Communication and Media Amphitheater #2 Room 115, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

Today is the deadline for a project in Communication Arts with Ms. Thea. Each of us had to give a detailed interpretation of a poem of our choice. I picked "The Other Woman" by Francisco Arcellana, a sultry piece of literature oozing with lust. Now it might not be very obvious, but I'm a hopeless romantic hiding under the guise of a cynic, if that made any sense.

"Mornin' David!" My friend, George Gunnerson said as he came up to me after entering the classroom. "Mind if I see your project?"

George is a year older than me and hails from St. Louis, Missouri. Has a decent build and short, light brown hair. He is a proud nerd and loves Warhammer, video games, and anime. He's also has a strong moral compass, which was evident when Audrey asked him for his answers during a test.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me see yours first," I told him.

We exchanged folders and I opened the one handed to me.

George picked "Still I Rise" by Maya Angelou. I read it carefully, letting every word sink in. It was incredibly uplifting. It sounded like something I would say if I actually had the courage to say such things back when I was bullied.

"Dude, you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just got something in my eye. But that's a great poem," I told him.

"Yooo! What up you two?!" Kyu hollered as she entered the room. Folder in hand, containing her project.

"Hey Kyu! Why is your hair still pink? It been that way since Halloween," I asked her as she sat down beside me.

"I wanna keep it this way. It's a lot more fun than my old hair color," the now permanent pinkette said as she ran her hands through her once brown pixie cut. "Oh, and check out the poem I decided to analyze," she put her folder on top mine.

"Oh boy, what poem could you have possibly got you crummy little hands on?" I said sarcastically to her.

"'Facts of Life' by Vivienne Ledlie! Go ahead and read it. I dare you not to laugh!" She challenged us.

"Deal," I said, opening up the folder.

George and I both read the poem. Dirty and perverse, as expected of Kyu. We began to snicker at the start of the fourth stanza, but we completely lost it at the last one.

"See? Told you," Kyu said smugly before taking her seat, just as Ms. Thea entered the room.

"Okay everyone, submit your projects and review for 15 minutes before you have your review quiz," our dean said, carrying a stack of papers both hands.

"This ought to be fun," I mumbled to George.

Date: **NOVEMBER 19, 2015 8:00PM**

Location: **Nutmeg Cafe, Paseo de Glenberry, Rose Garden Pavilion, Glenberry, California**

I decided to treat my friends again to Nutmeg Café. Kyu, Momo, Celeste and George were already there and I was running late.

"There's the little shit. You're late!" Kyu said as I approached the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Watch it, Sugardust! I just might not pick your tab," I threatened jokingly.

"Go easy on him, Kyu. He just got off from work," George defended me.

I sat down next to George, who was sitting with Armin while the three girls occupied the opposite end of the table.

"Where's the Three Musketeers?" I wondered as my mind thought of Tiffany and her two friends.

"Right behind you," a voice whispered behind me. I jolted in surprise, accidentally kicking the table.

The others laughed as I turned around and saw my best friend with her two friends in tow.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to sneak around Enrique again so I could come here with these two," the blonde said awkwardly while she scratched the back of her head.

"It's okay. I arrived first before you so we'll both pick up the tab," I said.

"What? I thought you were paying for everyone," Tiffany said in surprise.

"I am. Just pulling your leg. Why don't you sit over there," I pointed to the opposite side of the table.

"Okay. How about Kat and Juli?" she asked pointing to her two friends.

Juliette Argyros is a foreign student from Greece. She's tall, has strawberry blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders, and a very curvy body highlighted by her large D-cup breasts. She's a lot of fun at parties, but she definitely knows how maintain her almost ladylike disposition at Lusties.

She's good, clean fun like Tiffany. And terrific dancer too. I challenged her and Tiffany once to a dance battle on my own at Lusties and got destroyed.

Katrina Tan, a half-Filipino, is physically the opposite of Juli. Short stature, flat chest, black hair and loves to wear bright red lipstick. But she's really funny and a great friend.

"How about on Kyu's side of the table?" I suggested.

"There's only room for one more. Any takers?" Celeste asked them.

"I'll sit on the boys side. Kat, you sit with them," Juli suggested. They all agreed and she sat down next to George while Kat sat between Momo and Celeste.

"Hey George, nice seeing you here," she smiled at the Missourian.

"Oh uhh... H-hey Juli. Nice to see you too," he blushed furiously when the Greek cheerleader got into arm-to-arm contact with him.

"Relax George, she won't bite!" I teased.

"Shut up, man!" He hissed at me.

Nikki then came to our table with the menu in her hand. "Hey Dave, you got a lot of friends there," she said before she began handing them out.

"I decided to treat them again," I told her as she pulled out the tablet that all the waiters use for the POS system.

Nikki works at this cafe as a waiter on Tuesdays and Thursdays and a barista on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

She told me the pay for being a barista was higher than a waitress, but she couldn't take the whole week because someone else was scheduled for those days.

"Hey, DOTA later tonight? I'll push, you support," she whispered.

"After I pack up," I replied.

Ever since we met thanks to Ms. Yumi, the both of us have gotten a quite close. But even though we both love video games, we share different perceptions of socializing with people our age and generation.

I love going to nightclubs to dance, but she can't stand being in one for even two minutes. She also has no intention of going to college because she thought high school was enough bullshit aready. But I don't blame her. I've been through some rough shit in high school too.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my hometown, Santa Rosa. Didn't Tiffany tell you? She's coming with me too," I asked

"Actually, no," answered the gamer.

"As soon as my classes are finished, I'll be heading for the train station," I told her.

Nikki nodded. She turned her attention to my friends as she took everyone's order.

After that, she left for the kitchen. But not before whispering something in my ear, "See that girl over there looking out the window? The one with red hair, you can't miss her."

I looked at where she was pointing and my eyes widened, "Oh shit, it's her. Go, hurry!" She said in a panicked whisper.

"Shit. That bitch Audrey's here! I bet she's stalking Nikki just as I suspected!" the defensive part of my brain spurned the very existence of that vile woman.

Why did I start hating her, you ask? Well, one time while Nikki and I took a break from our session with Ms. Yumi, Nikki told me that she found me trustworthy because of how different I was from all the boys she's ever met throughout her life. She asked if I could keep a secret and told her, "I won't tell a soul."

On my first night of DJing at Lusties, Nikki was there and she saw me dancing against Tiffany. She had a falling out with Audrey and she left early. She was never one for parties. Then Audrey came to her room drunk, kissed her, and lost her virginity to a damn strap-on! Ever since then my slight annoyance for the Mega Bitch turned into full-on anger.

My thoughts went back to the food my friends ordered, "Seriously George? An Italian roast beef sandwich? That's one of the priciest items on the menu!"

"What? You did say we could have anything on the menu. And besides, I read on Yelp that they're pretty good," he said.

"Hey guys, since Thanksgiving is next week what do you plan doing?" asked Katrina.

"I'm going back to Santa Rosa with Tiffany this Saturday," I said.

"I'm going with George to St. Louis," Juliette replied.

"Kyu, Celeste and I will probably stay here and work on Kyu's car. The new bearings and turbo just came in the mail today," Armin said after drinking water from his glass.

"Have you ever found out why the oil pressure dropped?" I asked the tuning expert.

"The bearings were worn out. That's all it took for the car to lose oil pressure," he said.

 _"Hmm... Cars are so amazing, yet so delicate at the same time,"_ I thought.

"You know, I kinda regretted going to the Olympians most recent game," Kyu said.

"The one against the K-State Wildcats?" Juli asked before she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Yeah. It was a straight up massacre!" Kyu said as she looked down, forlorn.

"And Enrique lost his cool and went after the guy who tackled him when he was so close to a touchdown," I added. The player who tackled Enrique was Aaron Bennett.

"Oh yeah. That's the only thing I liked about the match," the pinkette admitted with a chuckle.

Then Tiffany said one of the most unlikely thing about her boyfriend, "I gotta admit: I found it satisfying when he was escorted out of the stadium." Everybody laughed at what she just said. But I knew deep inside she really was glad that happened. That prick was acting unsportsmanlike and he got what was coming to him.

Then Nikki and another waiter came to our table with trays with our food on it. The two of them placed the food to their respective recipients.

 _"Itadekimasu!"_ Momo squealed as we picked up out utensils and stuffed ourselves silly

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 8:12AM**

Location: **Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

Since I found out that George and Juliette were planning to leave the city for Thanksgiving, they decided to pick both me and Tiffany up so they can drop us off at the train station.

I was very sleepy. After another private lesson with Ms. Yumi, I packed up my stuff for my trip back to my hometown and stayed up till 3 in the morning to play DOTA 2 with Nikki.

I saw Tiffany in the lobby just as I got out of the elevator with my backpack.

"Hey bestie! Perfect timing," she said in her usual peppy self.

"Oh hey Tiff," I yawned.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said worriedly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I mentally shivered at her touch.

I was struggling to keep my eyelids open, they felt like they weighted a thousand pounds. I replied, "Nothing. I'm just really sleepy."

"Did you stay up late to play DOTA with Nikki again?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I might have," I said innocently as we headed out of the revolving glass door

"Oh, David. You really need to get some decent sleep for once," she told me while going down the stairs.

"I will once we get on the train," I assured her, "Where are they?"

"Over there, in the grey Chevy," she pointed to a dark grey 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe.

"Wow. Fancy," I mumbled when I saw the big, hulking SUV.

" _Geia Sas_ you two!" Juliette greeted as we got settled in.

 _"Geia Sas!"_ Tiffany said while I removed my bag and settled it in between my legs.

George was the one driving. He looked at us through the rear view mirror and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" I nodded and he put the SUV in gear and left the parking lot.

The three of them talked about the same thing they talked about at the café: UOG losing to the Kansas State University Wildcats. With a score 18-32 in favor of the Wildcats.

I wanted to chime in but I was so sleepy. I looked at Tiffany, and my thoughts went back to last Sunday. When Kyanna asked the both of us to look after her one year old son, Philip.

 **LAST SUNDAY...**

Date: **NOVEMBER 15, 2015 10:42AM**

Location: **Kyanna's Apartment, 316 Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

I knocked on the door of Kyanna's room on the lower floor of Crystal Heights. A moment later, it opened up and I was greeted with the sight of Kyanna in legwarmers and a sports bra.

"Hey Dave! I'm so glad you're here. Thanks again in for helping Tiffany with taking care of Philip," the Latina said.

I assured her it wasn't any trouble for me, "Oh it's no problem. At least you gave me something to do instead of just lazing around in my room all day. But can you remind again me why I'm helping out Tiffany?"

"Well, Tiffany can't really cook to save her life," she said as she opened the door to her room.

I chuckled at the thought of Tiffany running away from the kitchen because she completely butchered what she was cooking.

"Tiff! Dave's here," she called to Tiffany who was across the room, looking after Philip.

"Shhhh... He sleeping," the blonde whispered. Careful not to wake up the baby, she pushed the hammock gently. The little bundle of joy kept quiet as he remained in a blissful sleep.

"He's cute," I cooed.

"Yeah, he is. I'm taking off for the gym. Tiffany will explain everything," Kyanna said with her sports bag in hand.

"Okay, see you. Try not to cramp up," I told her.

"I won't," Kyanna said as she got up and walked out the door.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Tiffany.

"Can you get lunch for the both us ready? And get a jar of baby food for Philip set up too," she ordered.

"Okay. I'm on it," I got up too and headed for the kitchen.

Unlike my best friend, I'm a pretty good cook. My mother taught me how to cook since I was young. So that way, whenever Tiffany visits my house after class and they're still not home, I can make something for her; since she had a tendency to get pretty hungry after classes.

 **45 MINUTES LATER...**

"Psst! Tiff. Lunch is ready," I went into the living room to call the cheerleader.

But she couldn't hear me because she was humming a lullaby.

I put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She felt it and placed her hand on top her mine when she looked up at me. I felt a tingling sensation run up my arm from where our hands met.

"Uhh... Lunch is ready, Tiff," I said, hesitating slighty.

"Oh, already? Well let's eat then," she went into the kitchen with me.

I've eaten with her along with our friends on multiple occasions. But this is the first time in a really long time where it was just the two of us.

"What are we having?" Tiffany asked.

When she saw the kitchen table, she gasped slightly at what was set on the table before her.

"We're having grilled Chicken Breast marinated in Lemon juice and herbs with butter and garlic baby potatoes," I said as I pulled a chair to let her sit down.

"Wow... It looks so good," she said in awe as she ogled the pieces of Chicken Breasts and the bowl of butter and garlic potatoes.

While we were eating, Tiffany asked me something. "Hey David do you mind if ask you something?"

I put down my glass and waited for a moment to let the cold water run down my throat, "Sure! Just not anything related to math or about my love life."

Tiffany couldn't resist laughing and she accidentally let go of her utensils and put her hand to her mouth, trying to control her fit of laughter and to prevent the food in her mouth from spilling out. But after a while, all became quiet.

"What's wrong, Tiff?" I asked.

She looked down in embarrassment and worry, "Nothing... It's just that, what I wanted to ask you, does have something to do with your love life," she said shyly.

"If it's you, then I'll make an exception," I assured her. Friends don't keep secrets, I always say.

"Have... Have you had a girlfriend before?" She said, her face beet red.

"Actually no. I never had one," I said.

 _"Because I want you."_

"Why? Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you," she said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, the girls I had to put up with don't think so." I told her.

Then suddenly, Philip started to cry.

"Oh no, he's awake. Quick! I got his milk ready. It's on the counter!" Tiffany went ahead and rushed to the infant's aid.

I grabbed the bottle and followed suit. She was already near the hammock, comforting the baby.

"Shhh... There, there. Uncle Davey has your milk now," she mumbled affectionately.

I couldn't help but smile when she referred to me as uncle, "Uncle Davey? Really?"

"What? I think it's cute," she defended herself.

We kept an eye on Philip as he drank his milk. He was one hungry boy, finishing all the milk in about three minutes.

Tiffany then began to tickle Philip as a reward for finishing his milk. "Wow, what a good little boy!"

But suddenly, he spat up on Tiffany. Saliva and vomit got onto her shirt.

"Ah! Aww, Philip. You naughty, naughty boy! Look what you did to your aunt Tiffany!" She said in a mock hurt voice.

I completely lost my shit and laughed hysterically. "Hahaha! This is the best Sunday ever!" I continued laughing to the point where I clutched my stomach.

"Aww well, looks like I have to get rid of the stain by dabbing some detergent..." she said sadly, looking down on her stained checkered, sleeveless shirt.

Tiffany went to the kitchen and got some laundry soap to try and get rid of the mess Philip made, while I stayed in the living room.

"Yup. You're gonna grow up to be a wonderful gentleman someday. Your mom will be so proud," I said to him, even though he wouldn't understand what I said.

I waited for a couple of minutes for her to finish removing the stain. But after seven minutes, Tiffany still wasn't done.

I grew impatient and went into the kitchen. It doesn't take seven minutes to get rid a stain.

"Tiff, c'mon and hurry up, I wanna finish eating!" I whined. But as I soon as the blonde entered my peripheral vision, I froze on the spot. She was still standing in front of the sink with her bare back turned to me. She had removed her shirt, and was wearing only her bra and jean shorts at the moment.

"Wait a sec, Dave. I'm not d-" when she turned around and saw me standing behind her, she screeched and quickly covered her almost naked torso with both of her arms.

"Eeeek! David! Get back in the living room and wait for me!" She yelled, pointing at the doorway.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" I jolted in surprise.

"Just go! Go! Quit staring at me! Pervert!" She continued still pointing at the doorway.

I quickly scrammed out of sight and leaned against the wall. I clutched my chest as my heart pounded furiously against it. I could hear my breath get deep as the sensory overload forced my pulse, breathing and thinking into overdrive.

Though I had come to my senses a few moments later, my mind went back couldn't help but savor the mental image it saved of Tiffany without her shirt.

Her skin was milky like an angel, and her body was thin but well proportioned. She very fit from all the cheerleading she has done since high school.

I smiled internally, but also felt a hint of frustration melding along with it, _"Why did I have to be just_ _friends with such a beautiful girl?"_

My thoughts on what happened on that day came to a halt. Literally, when George slammed on the brakes, sending me headfirst into the back of Juli's seat.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT...**

I yelled at the driver, "Ouch! What the hell, George!?"

"Hey, we tried just about everything we could think of to get your attention," he said, slightly irritated.

"Well you got it. What do want?" I returned to my original position.

"We're at the train station, Dave. Time to go," Tiffany said.

"Already?" I looked out the window. The building I saw was the first one I ever set foot on nearly three months ago.

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 9:27AM**

Location: **Glenberry Central Train Station, Glenberry, California**

We all got out of the Tahoe. Tiff and I took a good look at the building. It was pure white with some Greek design elements in it, the most noticeable being the Corinthian pillars.

"Well? I guess we'll see you guys on Skype," I said to the both of them.

"Yeah. We'll try to keep in touch with you as much as we can when we get to St. Louis," George said.

The four of us exchanged hugs before we walked up to the station. I could hear groans all around as we won't be seeing each other in the flesh for a whole week.

"Well. Bye guys!" I waved goodbye as we began to climb up the stairs.

"Play nice you two!" Tiffany teased both George and Juliette.

"Ha!" I laughed and looked down at the both of them. Their cheeks turned beet red and they looked away from each other and looked down on the pavement.

"They've got chemistry alright," Tiffany muttered into my ear while waiting for the train to come.

"Yeah. If only they weren't so fucking dense and started going out," I said to her, which got me a punch on the shoulder.

"Don't cuss in public!" she whispered a little louder.

"Yes, mom," I replied with sarcasm.

The train came and we got inside with the other passengers. It was a bit cramped since a lot of people thought of leaving on the same day as us. But thankfully, my parents reserved a pair of tickets for the first-class box car.

"I never got to ride first class before," my best friend whispered as we sat down on the plush satin seats that were facing each other, divided by a table.

"Neither did I when I moved out. I kinda insisted that they get me a regular ticket instead," I said as I sat down, putting my bag in the overhead storage.

After everyone was seated, the train began to move. I opened the curtains slightly and saw everything begin to move. The train sped up and just before we entered the tunnel that would eventually end with us running parallel to the highway, we got a good view of the concrete towers and the wide variety of landscapes that I grew to love Glenberry for.

"Bye Glenberry, I'll see you two weeks from now!" I said quietly to myself but loud enough for only Tiffany to hear as we entered the tunnel and the view disappeared from sight.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the more prevalent fluff in the recent chapters. But if you thought that was fluff, this for me doesn't even count in my book. I prefer the diabetic kind of fluff. The kind that'll make your insides feel like they're melting.**_

 _ **Since Thanksgiving is around the corner for you folks in the US of A, let me ask you this (feel free to answer this even if you don't live in an area where Thanksgiving is celebrated):**_

 _ **What are you thankful for?**_

 _ **Me? I'm thankful for this fanfiction! It allowed me to reach out to so many people and it helped me make new friends such as my beta readers Blood Angels Captain and 0756. And of course I'm thankful to everyone who has read, followed, added this fanfic to their favorites and reviewed regularly. Especially 13TheAce and stordec23.**_

 _ **Leave your answer in your review.**_

 _ **Also I would also like to express my deepest condolences to those who have lost friends, family or loved ones in the attacks in Beirut and Paris. Whoever thought of this dastardly act must pay dearly for what they've done.**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **¡Viva la Revolución!**_


	17. Chapter 16:Santa Rosa

_**Wuzzup folks! Here's another chapter for you all. I don't know about you but this week passed by pretty quickly and it feels like it's been a long time since I've uploaded the next chapter. How about you guys? Do you feel like that the past few days have passed by so slowly?**_

 _ **But that's for another day. ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Kh0ldstare does not own HuniePop, the Datsun 240Z (aka the Nissan Fairlady Z S30 in Japan, and Australia), the Chevrolet Traverse, the Honda Civic and Skype. They belong to Huniepot, Nissan Motors, General Motors, the Honda Motor Company and Microsoft respectively.**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 16: Santa Rosa

 _"Are you sure you want this, my love?" A voice said. I wish I could say it was my voice, but it wasn't. I felt my vocal chords vibrate in my throat, but the sound it made was like my voice. It sounded deeper, almost baritone as opposed to my tenor._

 _"Yes dear. I'm ready. Please, take me..." The woman laying below me said in a meek, gentle voice that had traces of eloquence and regality. Though there were no lights, I could still make out her features in the darkness. Dear lord, she was so beautiful; golden blonde hair, eyes of mesmerizing ocean blue, curved hips and breasts neither too small nor absurdly big._

 _Who is this woman? It's definitely not someone I know. Her face, eyelashes and lips are all foreign to me._

 _Then I felt the lower half of my body move involuntarily. Wait, why am I moving!? I looked down. Oh my god! We're naked, and I'm going inside her! Don't do it! Stop it! Stop!_

 _The woman's face contorted in discomfort and gasped in pain and pleasure. Why can't I stop this!? Am I about to take this woman's virginity?_

 _Then my manhood went all the way in and she screamed._

 _It felt so wet and slimy inside her, but warm and comforting as well to be this close with such a beautiful woman._

 _"It...It hurts," she whimpered. I leaned down and kissed her. Probably to help make the pain go away. I felt my hips move in and out of her. The noises she made still told me she was in pain, but, as I continued, her moans became sweeter as I slowly rocked back and forth._

 _"Oh my god... Faster... Harder..." She said in a breathy voice. I sped up and her lewd voice grew louder. What if someone hears us? We'll be in so much trouble if we get caught!_

 _W-hhat is this? What is this feeling? Oh, it feels so good! I can't stop! My body feels so hot, especially where we're connected. The sight of her naked body is so divine, and her moans are like a sirens call. This is all too much!_

 _Then she reached out and held my face with both of her hands. I leaned down and we kissed. The dirty sound of our moans mixing with the slurping of our tongues filled my ears._

 _Blinded by lust, I thrusted harder. Our lips parted for air as we embraced each other as tightly as we can._

 _"Link... Link..." she called out like a sacred prayer._

 _Link? Whose Link? What kind of guy has that kind of name? Wait, don't tell me..._

 _"Ungh... Ah... Zelda..."I heard my voice grunt as my body continued to thrust in and out of her, outside of my control._

 _Zelda!? You mean PRINCESS Zelda!? Then I must be Link! I can feel my cock moving inside her, but I still can't control my actions._

 _After a while, my body decided to change positions._

 _"Aahhhh!" Zelda screamed when I lifted her up and kept her in place. I continued thrusting upwards and we supported each other by wrapping our arms around each other's waists._

 _She held my hand tightly, "No wait. I want to move this time...," she said._

 _I stopped moving and loosened my grip a little, then she pushed me down onto the bed._

 _"Okay, go," I mumbled, slightly tired._

 _Zelda began to bounce on my member while I supported her by holding her hands._

 _"Z-Zelda... It feels so good!" I said breathlessly. She let go of my hand and landed on my chest. Her lips crashed once again on mine._

 _With my hands free to roam, I fondled Zelda's breasts._

 _"Ahh! Link! No! Ah! Not my breasts!" She shrieked as she broke the kiss the moment began to massage them._

 _I felt so naughty. I wanted her to scream louder than she ever had so far. So I thrusted upwards in time with her movements._

 _"Aahhhaahhh! Yes! More! Do me more, Link! It's so good!" She said in a crazed voice, letting go of her composure as she surrender completely to the pleasure we were giving to each other._

 _Ah! No, it's so good! Somethings coming out. No, it's coming! It's coming!_

 _"Aaahhhrrghhh!"_

 _With one last push, I came. She arched her back and screamed in pure ecstasy. I closed my eyes as I felt my seed burst into her. After convulsing for a few seconds she collapsed back down onto my chest, breathing deeply._

 _I opened my eyes after I ejaculated and looked up at the woman who I just made love to. And I received the shock of a lifetime._

 _She called out my name, "Dave...," I heard in a voice so familiar. It sounded so weak and exhausted but also dreamy as if a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders._

 _"T-TIFFANY!?" I screamed. Just what the fuck is going on!?_

 _She was lying there on top of me, her cobalt eyes glimmering with passion, blonde hair draped across the bed. My eyes widened in absolute horror._

 _Did I have sex with Tiffany?!_

 _Confused and scared I looked around. Stone walls with items of medieval design decorated the room. As I looked around, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror in a closet beside the bed. I took a moment to get a good look at myself in the mirror and I saw myself, naked. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to wake up. Please let me wake up! Please don't tell me I took her virginity for real!_

"AAAAHHH!" I yelled as I my upper body thrusted upward. I looked around and realized I was still inside the train. A lot of the passengers were looking at me, eyeing me suspiciously. I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks and I felt so embarrassed.

I moved closer to the window and looked at the scenery when Tiffany came back from the bathroom.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, taking her seat.

"Yeah. I felt the sunlight and it made me wake up," I said.

"Is something wrong, David? Because you're sweating pretty hard there," Tiffany tilted her head.

"Am I?" I said in surprise. Now that she mentioned it, I am starting to feel sticky. I wiped off the sweat from the side of my face where you'd normally have sideburns and on the back of my hair, where most of the sweat would collect, at least in my case.

Then Tiffany leaned closer, "Ummm... Dave?".

"Yeah?" I said casually.

"Your umm... Pants... They're uhhh..." she was deciding if she wanted to say what she wanted to say or not.

But it took me a moment to realize what she ment. Because I saw that my erection was sticking out from my pants and was very noticeable.

"Ugh! That's nasty!" I mumbled.

"I'll be right back," I grabbed a new shirt from my bag and headed for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh my god!" I huffed after I closed the door and locked it. I looked down at the tent that had formed in my jeans. I took off my pants and my eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell?" I said as my manhood popped out as I pulled down my undies.

 _"Shit. Did I have a wet dream earlier?"_ I asked myself in my head, _"What am I gonna do? I can't just get out and pretend I don't have a wet dream-induced boner!"._

I tried thinking of something else, but to no avail. A wet dream that vivid, that wild, that... wonderful... For a dream, it was just so wonderful to forget. Or rather, I didn't want to forget.

I leaned against the door and slid down with my back rubbing up against the wall in defeat.

I felt an urge to get off well-up on my chest and I reached out and began to stroke my member.

 **Tiffany's POV**

I wonder what's up with David. He looked like he was having one hell of a nightmare. It may not seem obvious right now, but I'm really worried about him.

You see, when David was young, he was very meek and quiet. He studied hard especially in math because it wasn't very good at it. He never swore, skipped class or got into trouble with the teachers.

Now, of course, our classmates thought he was lame and started calling him as such. When he got glasses in the third grade, they started calling him 'four-eyes' and tried to snatch his glasses whenever they got the chance. I felt so sorry for him, because it was unfair for such a nice person like him to be treated so badly. That's why I decided to stand up for him, because he deserved to be happy.

Whenever somebody threw rocks at him, I threw back. When somebody snatched his glasses, I'd chase the jerk down the halls and punch them in the mouth before I took it back. And whenever we were alone, he would always cry on my shoulder while I tried to comfort him. Instead of the other way around.

When I moved out, I cried for days and I refused to leave my room. I even skipped the first couple days of classes because I flat-out refused not to be in the same school as David.

I don't want him to dwell on old memories, but I want to know what David has been through while I was gone.

"Ahhh! That's better!" David sighed when he got back to his seat. He looked less tense and legitimately relived.

 **David's POV**

Tiffany messed around with her phone for a bit before speaking to me, "Hey David, you actually had me worried when you were asleep."

I scratched the back of my head for a bit, "Why?"

"Well, you were breathing erratically while you were taking a nap. You were also tossing and turning a bit too," she explained, "Were you having a nightmare?"

Should I tell her the truth? I always say friends don't keep secrets. But this one is a big no-no in my book. Aww fuck it! This is against my personal code-of-honor, but if I'm going to do this for the sake of my friendship, then so be it!

"Yeah I did. I had a nightmare where Enrique was beating me up while you were forced to watch," I lied.

"Oh my gosh..." She covered her mouth with both hands, "It must've scared the heck outta you, huh?"

"Yeah. It did," I said sadly.

Now that she mentioned it, there are some things that, to this day, I'm afraid of doing which may seem basic to other people. Standing up for a loved-one is one of them. I was used to having Tiffany defend me. But now it seems that sooner or later, the tables will turn, and I'll be the one to defend her from Enrique. I'm not sure if I'll have the guts to stand up to a guy like Enrique. A guy at six foot tall and a very muscular build. Even though I've gained a bit muscle from going to the gym, he could easily rip me like a ragdoll if he wanted to. Plus his parents are lawyers and friend of Glenberry's mayor.

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 3:30PM**

Location: **Santa Rosa Bus Stop and Train Station, Santa Rosa, California**

We got off the train at the main station of my hometown, Santa Rosa. After leaving the station, we passed by the park, now named Old Courthouse Square.

"Wow! It's like almost nothing's changed... " She said as she spun around, taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah, it hasn't," I stood there while she spun about like a little girl. Seeing this, I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of when she was young and carefree. But we had to leave. I was getting tired of walking and carrying my backpack around.

I hailed a vacant taxi and the both of us got in.

"Afternoon folks. Where to?" The driver asked.

"118 Daisy Street, please," I told him.

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 3:50PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

"Home sweet home," I mumbled when we arrived at my home. The house, like some parts of the house, hasn't changed. My parents always believed in the old saying, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it'

"C'mon! They don't know we go to the same college," I said. "Let's give 'em a little shock!"

I rang the doorbell and waited for either my mom or dad to answer.

"How do I look?" Tiffany asked as she combed her long, blonde hair.

"You look fine, relax!" I whispered to her.

Then the door opened and my mother greeted us.

"David! How's my champ?" She said cheerfully as we hugged.

"I'm okay mom," then I looked at Tiffany and said, "But look who decided to tag along."

My mom looked at the young woman for a bit. When she realized who it was, she was ecstatic. "TIFFANY! Oh my god look at you! You're so beautiful!" She squealed and opened her arms wide and the two hugged.

"Hi Mrs. Walters! You look beautiful too!" her voice sounding constricted from her Bear-like embrace.

"How's your mother doing?" Mom asked her after releasing her from the hug.

"Umm...," she hesitated, "She's okay. But I'm actually living on my own now,"

"Well, at least you both know how to live on your own now," she looked at the both of us, the once little children of Santa Rosa now taking on Glenberry.

"Technically I'm not completely independent, since you and dad pay the rent for me. Speaking of which, where is he?" I said looking into the house.

"In the garage. I was helping him with the car earlier, and he closed the garage just before you came," she said.

"He's still working on that thing?" I said in fake annoyance. My dad has been working on his white 1973 Datsun 240Z ever since last summer. Most Americans would call it a Datsun, but I prefer to call it the Nissan Fairlady Z, as it was called in Japan and Australia around 42 years ago.

"Come on in so you can see for yourself," she let us through the door.

The house hasn't changed much. Aside from the awards I've won (mostly constant in attendance) pinned to one wall, the change in carpet, coffee table, and the 65-inch 4K TV, the house still retained a warm, cabin-like appearance.

"We'll bring our stuff upstairs then see dad," I told mom as Tiffany and I went upstairs.

I plopped on the bed after I set down my bag on the floor.

"I'll let you sleep on my bed later tonight," I said.

"Huh?" Tiffany's head suddenly looked my way while she was looking around the room, "What about you?"

"There's an air-mattress under the bed. I'll just slide it out later," I said rubbing my face.

"We got plenty of time before dinner. Wanna go outside or something?" She sat down beside me.

"Are you kidding? We just got here now you want to go out?" I said covering my face with the back of my hand.

"How about the garage? You said you wanna see your dad," she reminded me.

I got up suddenly, "You're right, let's go."

We went down and into the garage through the kitchen. Inside is my mom's red 1992 Honda Civic Si Hatchback that she takes to work, and the silver Chevrolet Traverse we use whenever we go to the supermarket.

After that was my dad's Fairlady. According to him, he bought it brand new from the showroom to impress my mom when they were in high school. He went street racing with it, taking on Ford Mustangs and Dodge Chargers. He won some races and lost others, but he made it a point never to bet any money.

I could see my father's legs poking out underneath the raised sports car and the sound of the socket wrench as he turns it again and again.

"Hey daaaad," I said in a teasing voice.

"What the?" he said. Rolling out from underneath the car, he saw us both looking down at him.

"Dave? You're here," he said in slight surprise as he stood up.

"Yup. I guess you were too busy to hear mom's reaction when she answered the door, huh?" I said crossing my arms while smiling.

"Well, you know me. Whenever I'm doing something I'm passionate about, everything disappears," he admitted as we hugged, despite the bit of oil staining his shirt.

He let me go and I looked at Tiffany, "Oh and dad, guess who decided to come with me."

"Uhh... hi Mister Walters. It's me, Tiffany," she said waving shyly.

"Tiffany? My god, is it really you? You look so stunning!" he said in awe.

The blonde couldn't help but blush, "Ehehe... Thank you. I really missed you guys, and David too."

Then my mom entered the garage. "Honey, I need you to run to the store," she called.

"I wish I can, dear. But can't go out when I'm this sweaty!" he said.

"I'll run for the store. Just tell me what you need, mom," I stepped in to help.

"Just Calamondin, dear. I'll let you use my car," she said before she walked away to return to the kitchen.

My dad stopped her, "Wait, I'll let them use my car instead! You said you needed to get the Civic's oil changed tomorrow, right?"

"Is that thing even drivable yet?" She pointed at the Nissan.

"Yeah, it is," he said proudly.

"Okay then," mom then proceeded to get her wallet out and handed me a few dollars.

"Okay, we'll be going now. C'mon, Tiff!" I beckoned her.

Tiffany was a bit confused, "Wait why are you taking me with you?"

I pouted my lips and in a mock hurt voice, I said, "Aww... Don't you want to ride shotgun with me?"

"Aww alright! How could I say no to a face like that?" She conceded.

"That's the spirit!" I smiled as dad tossed me the keys.

We got in the car and I took a bit to let the sight of the interior sink in. It had an interior that screams 70s and sportiness. The round tachometers on the driver side and center console on the dash and the large diameter steering wheel all seem so classy and appealing to me, despite the leather on the seats getting flaky.

I inserted the key into the ignition, turned in all the way, and the engine came to life. I revved it a little to test if it was okay.

"See? Told ya honey!" my dad said, overjoyed that his old girl was still alive and kicking.

I stuck my head out the driver side window and said, "Hey dad, open the door!"

He pressed a button on the wall. The steel garage door opened slowly. I revved the engine in anticipation of getting out and taking my dad's car for a spin.

"Hey! You're not racing!" My dad said as I continued revving.

"Sorry, just a bit excited," I smiled. "Let's go!"

I put the car into first gear and left the garage, the engine rumbling as we took off.

"Woo! This is awesome!" I yelled over the sound of the carburated L24 engine.

"I have to admit: for such an old car, it feels pretty spunky!" Tiffany commented.

I rounded a corner and Tiffany squealed in delight at the maneuver, "This is way better than Enrique's car!"

"How so?" I asked as I shifted to the next gear.

"Don't you remember? Back at Laguna Seca, I told you that his Mustang feels heavy and I don't know why," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah! That," I suddenly remembered.

"C'mon! Go faster!" She shook me by grabbing and tugging my arm.

"I can't! I don't have it in me to floor it. Also, I left my driver's license in the bag," I said.

"Aww," the cheerleader pouted.

"And besides, what would my dad think if took his car out for a joyride and got pulled over for speeding or worse?" I asked her, warning her of the dangers of driving like a hooligan.

"You're right. Maybe we should save that for the track," I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll have my own car someday. And when I do, I'm gonna smoke Kyu, Celeste and Armin all at the same time!" I declared.

"If you do get one, I hope it's something like this," she said patting the dashboard.

"Eh, we'll see," I said hesitantly as I continued to drive.

 **45 MINUTES LATER...**

We returned home with the Calamondin my mom asked for.

"Hey mom! I got what you asked for!" I put the small bag of miniature citrus fruits on the work table. "What are we having?"

"Pork Belly _Sisig_ , your favorite!" she turned away from the stove and looked at me.

I gasped, "No way! Usually Aunt Maya makes that for us!"

She laughed. "Well, she gave me the recipe the last time she was here before she headed back to the Philippines." she looked back on the wok where it was being cooked.

"Well, we'll be at the living room. Tiff and I are going to have a group chat with my friends on Skype," I told her.

"Okay dear, have fun! Dinner will be ready soon," she smiled again before I went upstairs to retrieve my tablet.

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 5:02PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Living Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

The ubiquitous Skype ringtone rang from my tablet. I took the call and the 10-inch screen was filled with three live feeds. On one screen, Kyu and Momo were at Luvendass Garage where Celeste and Armin are working on her car. On the second screen was Nikki, at home as usual, and on the third screen was George and Juliette inside a taxi.

"Hey guys!" Tiff and I said in unison as we waved at the camera. Everyone else did the same.

"Hey, George. You in St. Louis already?" I said in surprise. I didn't expect them to be there until late at night.

"Yeah, we are. We took a direct flight. Turns out Juli always wanted to see the Arch. I guess that's why she wanted to come with me," my coursemate said.

"Not to mention so that she can sleep on your shoulder during the flight!" I teased. Everyone in the chat said "Aiiyyeeee!" in chorus.

"Hey, cut it out Dave! I bet you and Tiffany did the same!" He said, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nuh-uh!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Moving along, how's the car Kyu?" I asked the pinkette.

"We're just getting started on pulling out the engine to take it apart and replace the bearings," she explained. "Then we're gonna install new turbo and put it back in."

"Is that going to take the whole break to finish?" Juli asked.

"Nope," Celeste popped into the screen, "We'll be done by the end of the weekend. When Armin and I work on a car during the weekends, we work around the clock with just coffee to keep us up and burritos to keep us full."

"The fuck?" Nikki, George and I all said in unison.

"Yeah. We work like Nakai-san. Except he keeps himself up with cigarettes and beer," the platinum blonde scratched her head and smiled awkwardly.

Dumbfounded, I couldn't help but ask, "Nakai-who?"

"Akira Nakai. The owner of RAUH-WELT Begriff. A tuning shop in Japan that specializes in cars from Porsche. To be specific, the 911," Celeste enlightened me.

"Oh okay. But how about you Nikki? What are your plans?" I turned to asked the blue-haired gamer.

"Fallout 4, nonstop," she said with her hand resting on the side of her face.

"At least go out to get some fresh air or something, jeez!" I shook my head.

If you must know, I am a bit worried about Nikki's extreme gaming habits. I mean, it's okay to pour hours into a game like Fallout 4, but c'mon! Think about the power bill she has to pay by the end of the month, not to mention the possibility of her PC overheating from staying on for what could possibly be eight days!

"Don't worry. I'll take a break every now and then! I'm hardcore, but I'm not stupid," she mumbled the last sentence.

"I never said you were stupid, Nikki. All I'm saying is be careful," I said a little more sternly that I normally would.

"Yeah Nikki. Gamers look after each other, in and out of the game," George said.

"Yeah, whatever...," she yawned, "Hey guys, I really need to go. Can I leave now?"

"Yeah sure," I sighed, "Think about what we said, okay?"

She probably did hear that because she left the chat as soon as I said it was okay.

"What's up with her? It's like she purposefully tries to get away from us," Juli said slightly ticked off.

"She told me it's just how she is," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't get her at all...," the Greek mumbled.

"By the way, my dad just finished fixing his car and let me take it for a ride," I told everyone.

"Oh really? What car is it?" Asked Celeste.

"It's an old Fairlady Z," I said.

"What!? What year model?" She gasped.

"1973," I said like it was no big deal.

"Oh man, you've got to let me meet your dad. He's got a collector's item in his hands!" she said excitedly.

Almost two hours later, my mom called us both for dinner. We said out goodbyes and headed for the kitchen where the delicious Pork Belly _Sisig_ awaits.

Date: **NOVEMBER 21, 2015 7:02PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Dining Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

After my mom said grace, we started eating. The Sisig was so damn good! When you eat it, it's served on a sizzling plate with a raw egg on top that gets cooked by the heat and then you mix the soy sauce and Calamondi together and you sprinkle it on top as well.

"Say Tiffany, what courses are you taking up?" dad asked.

"I'm taking up nursing, but we won't be having our major subjects until next semester. Right now we're just taking our minor subjects," she explained.

"Nursing? Have I ever told you I have a PhD, Tiffany? I actually used to teach at UOG," my mother said.

"Really?" The blonde said in shock.

"Yeah. You know Ms. Yumi and Dr. Venus? They were my students in all the science subjects they took," Mom reminisced.

"Wow!" Tiffany's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

Dinner mostly revolved around what Tiffany and I have been doing in Glenberry, and what mom and dad have been doing in my absence.

"Hey Mom! Let me do the dishes." dinner was over and I offered to do the dishes for her. It's the least I can do after being away for so long.

"Oh don't worry. Your father and I can handle this," she said, "Besides, you have a guest to entertain," she winked as if she was suggesting something.

"Mom!" I whined, "C'mon, she's got a boyfriend!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Don't worry, you can go now," she said.

"Okay, mom," I said as I went back to the living room.

"Hey Tiff, wanna head upstairs?" I asked my childhood friend, who was chatting with everyone on my tablet.

"Yeah, sure," she quipped. "Hey guys, we'll head up to David's room."

"Hey, were having a chat! Not a private sex tape shoot!" Kyu joked.

I put a hand near my mouth to make my voice louder so that the microphone can pick it up, "I can hear you, Sugardust!"

I heard the entire chat erupt in laughter as it overwhelmed the tablets tiny speakers.

"Ooohh! Énkavmaaaaa! (Ooohh! Buuuuurn!)" Juli bellowed.

Tiffany came up to me and whispered, "Nice."

While she was still within range, I whispered "Thanks."

Contrary to what Kyu said, we didn't have sex (I don't steal other guys' girlfriends, thank you very much!) and just had some fun chatting with my friends.

But time flies when you're having fun, and before we knew it, the clock struck 12 and we all turned in.

Like I told her earlier, I let her sleep on my bed while I pulled out the air-mattress underneath my bed and slept on the floor. I didn't mind not sleeping on my own bed, I just hope I don't have another wet dream again...

* * *

 _ **To be honest, I hope you don't. HAHAHA!**_

 _ **So I was supposed to upload this yesterday or at least on Thanksgiving. But I accidentally left my tablet at school, but thankfully it ended up in the hands of my thesis partner!**_

 _ **So even though it's a little late, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYBODY! Regardless of whether or not you live in the states!**_

 _ **¡Viva la Revolución!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	18. Chapter 17:Dork

_**Hello people, sorry if I've been out for quite a bit. I was out doing my research and celebrating at the same time (I'll explain the latter at the end of the chapter) but please do read until the end because I have an important announcement to make. Now let's not waste time and get this show on the road!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HuniePop, Stepmania, Dance Dance Revolution, In The Groove and the Datsun 240Z/Nissan Fairlady Z (S30). All of them belong to HuniePot Studios, the Spinal Shark Collective, Konami Digital Entertainment, Roxor Game Development and the Nissan Motor Company respectively.**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 17: Dork

Date: **NOVEMBER 22, 2015 9:12AM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Dining Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

 **Tiffany's POV**

I felt the warm sun shining on me in David's room when I woke up. I got up and examined his room. Posters of cars adorned the walls. I looked at his side table and saw the various nick-knacks he has. But what stood out the most is a picture frame with a picture of me from five years ago. I looked so innocent and carefree back then.

Then I noticed the air-mattress where David slept. He was wasn't there, and in his place was a note. I picked it up and read through it:

 _Eggs and bacon are waiting for you downstairs._

 _Hurry before it gets cold!_

 _Love,_

 _David_

I giggled after I read the note. I put it on his side table and went downstairs.

"Oh! Good morning, Tiffany!" Mrs. Walters greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Walters!" I greeted her back.

"Mornin' Tiff! Did you get my note?" David said with his back turned to the stove.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Actually, you came down earlier than I expected. You were always one to sleep in and I had to wake you up," he chuckled.

"Not anymore. Ever since I became a cheerleader," I replied.

"Here you go!" David handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

I inhaled the delicious aroma before I said, "I almost forgot you're a pretty good cook.

"Well, I did cook for you when we were babysitting last Sunday," he said going back to the kitchen to prepare a plate for himself.

"Ah there we are," he said when I put his plate on the table along with two drinking glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked before I took a bite of my bacon.

"I was thinking of maybe going swimming. There's this public swimming pool thats open all-year round," he stated after taking a swig of his OJ.

"Is that why you asked me to bring a swimsuit?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's why," he blushed a bit before he took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

Date: **NOVEMBER 22, 2015 11:20AM**

Location: **Public Swimming Pool, Santa Rosa, California**

 **David's POV**

Tiffany and I went to the public pool to pass the time. I know it's weird, going swimming during the fall. But it was the first thing on my mind. Plus, it is always warm in this part of California.

My dad let me use his car again because it was a little far off and we had our bags with our swimming attire in it, so it would be pretty hard walking to the pool and back with bags slung on our backs.

I left the restroom in my swimming trunks. The cold autumn wind made me shiver a bit as my top half was exposed.

"Race you to the big slide!" I heard Tiffany behind me.

I turned around and there she was: in a light blue two-piece that was both cute and sexy at the same time.

"Dave? You okay?" She asked. Crap! I must be ogling her and didn't even notice.

"Oh sorry," I shook my head and pressed my palm to my forehead.

"Okay then!" She giggled and ran for the biggest slide.

"Hey, don't run! Tiff!" I called as I gave chase.

She climbed up the stairs leading to the tallest slide.

"Tiff, don't run off like that! You could slip and hit your head!" I told her off like I was the father to a seven year old child.

"Sorry Dave. It's just that I've haven't been able to do something like this in a really long time," she apologized as we start to climb up the stairs.

When we got to the top, no one was there except the lifeguard that was on duty to regulate the number of people going down the slide.

"You go first, Dave. I wanna hear you scream like a little girl!" she taunted.

"Oh har har," I rolled my eyes.

I sat down on the slide. The lifeguard asked me if I was ready. When I gave him the thumbs up and he counted up from one to three.

"One!"

I lay down on the slide.

"Two!"

I placed my arms in on my chest in a cross pattern.

"Three!" Tiffany yelled instead of the lifeguard.

I felt her hands as she pushed me by the shoulders. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for one hell of a ride. The slide was ridiculous. I banked downwards to the right for a couple of seconds as I spiraled downwards. The loop suddenly straightened and the slope steepened, increasing my speed. "WHOOOOAAAAA SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed as I approached ground level. Then the slide became level with the ground but I continued to move very fast. I managed to lift my head and see that I was getting close to the end, so I closed my eyes as I braced for impact and then...

SPLASH!

For a moment the sound of the world around me disappeared. I quickly swam up back up to the surface and took a huge breath.

I moved away from the mouth of the slide before Tiffany come crashing down. I heard her approach the end of the slide. "YAAAAAAHOOOOO!" she squealed before I heard the splash.

I laughed as she hit the water. I decided to get out for a bit, where I was greeted by two young women.

"Well hello there handsome," a black haired woman said in a suggestive way. I looked around to see if she was talking to someone else. However, I saw no other men around me.

Me? I ask, pointing to myself. The women nodded.

I blushed. Yes, I was fit but not necessarily handsome, "Wow. No one's ever called me that before.

"Why's that? You really are!" the second woman with auburn hair told me and I blushed even further.

"I just hope my friend agrees with you," I said looking at the pool. Tiffany still didn't emerge.

"Which friend?" the black haired woman asked as she and the auburn haired one stood beside me.

"That's strange. Why isn't she coming out yet," I mumbled.

I started to worry for a bit until a figure emerged from the water. It's was Tiffany, and boy did she know how to come out of the water.

She threw her head back and did a hair flick, her gorgeous blonde hair forming an arc in the air as it fell behind her. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It was like watching a mermaid.

We giggled as we locked eyes. But as she swam across the water, she got a cramp in her leg.

With the lack of support to keep her up in the water, she rose up and down in the water and flailed her hands.

"CRAMP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed as she struggled in the deepest part of the water.

"TIFFANY!" I shouted. Scanning the environment, the lifeguard jumped into the pool, but he was too far away and she was already struggling to keep her head above the water.

 _"Shit. What am I gonna do!?"_ I panicked in my head.

I was in no position to fulfill the role of a lifeguard in a situation like this, but god damn it, my friend was in danger! And would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"HANG ON, TIFF!" I jumped into the pool.

I swam as fast I could. Tiffany was beginning to sink but I managed to grab her hand. The lifeguard came thereafter.

"Over there! It's closer!" I pointed to the shallow part of the pool. When we could finally stand, I picked Tiffany up and carried her bridal-style to the edge.

The two girls helped get my best friend up the stairs and a crowd gathered around us. Other lifeguards quickly came and asked them to back away and give her room to breathe.

"Tiff!" I said, my voice slightly cracking. I caressed her face gently with my thumb before I hugged her.

"Dave..." she croaked. Then I kissed her on the forehead. Time froze completely as I savored it the moment my lips touched her skin.

 _"I wish we could be like this everyday..."_

But I realized that it wasn't possible and broke the hug.

"Uhhh..." she said with an awkward chuckle.

"S-Sorry...," I mumbled. _"Aww man, somebody kill me now!"_

Then the lifeguard asked her, "Are you alright miss? Can you breathe?"

She coughed a little and nodded, "Oh good. Stay here and don't move, the doctor will be here soon" he said before he looked at me "What's your name, son?".

"David Walters," I said.

"And whose this lady?" he looked at the blonde.

"My friend, Tiffany Maye," I answered for her.

"Really? Just friends? Sorry I mistook you both for a couple by the way he kissed you earlier," he laughed awkwardly.

The both of us blushed furiously.

After Tiffany was given the all-green by the doctor, we decided to go home.

Date: **NOVEMBER 22, 2015 12:40AM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

"Oh David, you're home already," mom was surprised when we came through the door. Originally we planned to stay at the pool until 5pm.

"There were too many people. Which is surprising," I lied.

We went upstairs and set aside our bags before returning downstairs. Tiffany saw the table full of pictures of me and my parents as well as the two of us from when we were kids.

"Hey, remember this?" I pointed to a picture of the two of us on the beach.

"Yeah I remember!" She smiled.

"And here's one that always makes me smile," she said, picking up a picture of me and her during a quiz bee in elementary.

The cheerleader chuckled, "You were such a dork back then...

Then suddenly my mood wasn't so happy any more. I looked away trying to find another picture for her to see, but couldn't find any. I sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany said, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"N-nothing...," I looked down, "It's just that, there was something that happened at the pool before your little incident.

She quickly looked at me as she was looking at the pictures, "Really?"

"Yeah. There was these two girls who saw me getting out of the water and told me I was handsome. But I find it hard to believe," I explained.

"Were they flirting with you?" she asked.

"If you weren't drowning they might have been," I shrugged my shoulders, "But if they really were, they probably just want me for my looks.

"That's sounds like something a girl would say," she said.

"Yeah. If I do ever get a girlfriend, I want her to love me for being who I am and not just how I look," I confessed, "And how can I do that if I'm still a dork,".

"Sorry...," she said sadly.

"It's okay. I just don't have an ounce of confidence in me," I scratched my head.

"You should," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because you are totally different from all the guys out there.

"In a good or bad way?" I became skeptical. I think she's just saying that because I'm feeling down.

"Oh come on! Don't be so pessimistic, it's not healthy," she gripped my shoulder and shook me.

"Alright alright!" I conceded.

Date: **NOVEMBER 22, 2015 2:40PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Living Room 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

After having Pork Belly Sisig again for lunch and resting for an hour, Tiffany and I decided to play Dance Dance Revolution just like we used to when we were kids.

My dad bought an old DDR arcade cabinet from the local theatre after it was decommissioned. He repurposed it into a Stepmania cabinet and it has all the songs from every version of DDR as well as In The Groove.

"My dad made it so that way we can access the whole music library," I said as we entered the garage where the dedicab was kept. "You remember we had to switch discs in and out just so we can play our favorite songs from different versions."

"How many versions of DDR are there anyway?" she asked as she stepped up to the dance platform.

"More than 20 if you put together all the arcade releases, their home versions, the console exclusives and spin-offs. All in all that's about 2,000 songs or more," I did the math in my head while I powered on the cabinet.

"I usually play 'Have You Never Been Mellow' on challenge as a warm-up," I said stepping up to my side of the platform.

"Ready?" she smiled at me.

I couldn't help by smile too. "I should be the one asking that.

Date: **NOVEMBER 24, 2015 4:50AM**

Location: **Old Courthouse Square, Downtown Santa Rosa, California**

"So this is where we went before I moved away, huh?" Tiffany asked as I sat down on the bench. The very same bench that we sat on nearly 5 or so years ago.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. It was about what happened to me after I moved away," she stuttered as she sat beside me.

"Hm? Why? Did something happen?" I became worried.

"No, it's not that. It's a bit of a tale," she fidgeted with her fingers.

I adjusted my seating so I can face her. "Tiff, we got the whole week. It doesn't matter if it takes you that long. I'll listen.

"Okay," she also adjust so that she can face me.

"I argued with my mom during the whole trip. When I arrived at our new home, I locked myself in my room for days. Not even to attend the first week of school. But I went to class the following week," she began.

I didn't say anything and listened only to her.

"During my high school days I never talked to my mom. The only time that I do is when I need something from her."

"My god. I always saw you so happy together back then," I mumbled to myself.

"Moving changed all that," she replied.

I had to ask, "Why did you move out?"

"During the start of my senior year, I came home but my mom wasn't around. I saw her laptop was still open so decided to look at it, I saw..." She hesitated saying the last part, though deep inside I knew what she saw.

"If you don't want to tell me that part, it's okay," I said quietly.

She shook her head and continued, "I saw her... In a video... Having sex with someone else..."

I pretended that I was shocked, "My god...," even though I knew a long time ago.

Then Tiffany went on, "When my mom came home later that evening, I confronted her. I told her that 'You separated me from David for this!?' ".

"What was her reaction?" I asked.

"She told me that sometimes friendships don't last forever and that I need to start over because we couldn't go back," she replied.

Then a tear began to trickle down her cheek, "Then I told her 'That's bullshit! David needs me! He has no one to turn to at school now that I'm gone!' We were at each others throats then I finally lost it and stormed to my room. I packed all my stuff as quickly as I can and left her there."

"But where did you go?" I grew curious.

"I moved to Nikki's place. I knew her in high school and that's how I met Audrey and suggested her to move there,".

"So that's how you met Audrey?" I fitted the pieces together.

"Yeah. Now you might ask, why am I friends with a girl like her?" she interjected and beat me to the curb, "Audrey, believe it or not, has had a rough life."

I was my turn to interject. "But that still doesn't mean she should act like the way she does towards other people."

"Yes, but you have to understand she's suffered a tremendous amount of emotional pain, just like you," she said.

"I just wish she'd direct all that anger, resentment and whatever negative she feels in a more peaceful way," I lied back on the bench.

 **FIVE DAYS LATER...**

Date: **NOVEMBER 26, 2015 7:28PM Thanksgiving Day**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Living Room 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

Thanksgiving with Tiffany and my parents was the best idea I've come up with so far. My mom was thrilled so see her again and eventually became fond of my dad's car. He let me use it to go around town with her like I owned it. Well to be honest, I wish I owned it. But I know my dad won't let go of such a priceless car so easily.

It is now November 26, Thanksgiving day of 2015, and my family and my dearest friend have gathered around the table.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" we all cheered as we smiled for the camera. A brief flash and I went towards the tripod where it was mounted. I unmounted the camera and handed it to my dad.

After we sat down and said grace, we took turns telling everyone what we were thankful for.

Mom said she was thankful for me and my father, Dad was thankful that his car was fixed, then it came to me and Tiffany.

"I'm thankful for the fact that I met David again after all these years," she said and the three of us clapped.

Now it's just me.

What should I be thankful for? The fact that I'm here together with Tiffany? That I'm living a great life in Glenberry?

"I'm just thankful that I'm doing well in College Algebra!" I smiled.

My parents and Tiffany laughed, knowing that Math is not one of my greatest strengths.

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

Date: **NOVEMBER 28, 2015 6:40AM**

Location: **Santa Rosa Bus Stop and Train Station, Santa Rosa, California**

"You got everything out, Dave?" Mom asked after I closed the trunk of the Traverse.

"Yup, that's all of it!" I said. I slung my bag one my shoulders and met up with my parents and Tiffany.

"We're gonna miss you both!" She hugged us both.

"Don't worry Mrs. Walters, we'll come back for Christmas!" Tiffany told her.

"Yeah! And we'll bring our friends along too!" I chimed in.

When she released us from her grip, we climbed up the stairs into the train station.

 **EN ROUTE TO GLENBERRY FROM SANTA ROSA...**

I looked out the window and watched the scenery change and the greens turn to grey.

"Are you think thinking about something, Dave?" Tiffany noticed the blissful smile on my face.

"The car," I said, still looking out the window.

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Dad's car. I think I'm in love with it." I laid my back on the seat, still smiling.

"We should go buy one!" The blonde's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting me a first-generation Fairlady Z.

But unfortunately I had to give her the cold, hard truth, "It's gonna be tough, if not impossible. Many of the S30s sold have already rusted away so one in good condition fetches a pretty hefty penny."

The she placed a hand on top of mine, "Don't worry," she said. "We'll find a way to get you one. Even if I have to juggle being a cheerleader and a part-time job, I'd do it."

"Thanks, Tiff," I smiled.

Then the PA system rang, _"Now approaching Glenberry station."_

"Oh crud, we haven't brought our stuff down yet!" we got up and grabbed all our stuff.

After that, the train began to go around the turn. I stumbled a bit while standing up, but Tiffany almost fell. Fortunately, I caught her in my arms and looked she looked up at me, and I her.

A huge crowd of passengers greeted us as soon as the door opened as we arrived back in Glenberry. We quickly got out and left the station, but as we descended down the stairs we saw a silver Mustang and a blond man in shades next to it.

Tiffany and I stopped walking, my breathing became shallow.

"Uh-oh...," she mumbled.

"More like 'Oh shit'," I murmured to her.

Something tells we're about to be in a ton of trouble... Especially me.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**

 _ **Okay guys, remember when I said I was celebrating something with my beta readers? I was actually celebrating the fact that we have reached 10,000 VIEWS! Yahoo!**_

 _ **I want to thank all of my friends, both new and old for supporting me and sharing their insights about the story.**_

 _ **And of course to all of you guys who have been reading the story, following it and adding it to their favourites. I don't care if you only started reading or you been reading since the prologue.**_

 _ **Me and my beta readers have decided at all of you should join in the celebration of my first ever 10k fanfiction by having a "Fans Day" of sorts and so we can all get to know each other better. Let me explain:**_

 _ **I want you guys to post questions either about the story, myself or my beta readers in the reviews section. We will be taking questions over from this chapter and the next and we will have our answers up during the Christmas special.**_

 _ **BUT BEFORE YOU GO AND WRITE YOUR QUESTIONS, I MUST LAY DOWN MECHANICS:**_

 _ **1\. If you want a question to be answered by a particular member of the 'panel' add " (insert username here)". For example: " Kh0ldstare:Do you have a childhood sweetheart?". If you want everybody to answer, write Everybody.**_

 _ **Here are the names of my beta readers:**_

 _ **0756**_

 _ **Blood Angels Captain and his girlfriend blisstwilight**_

 _ **and of course yours truly, Kh0ldstare.**_

 _ **have every right to ignore offensive or misogynistic questions as well as questions we feel uncomfortable talking about.**_

 _ **answers will come out during Chapter 19 which will come out on Christmas day. (hopefully)**_

 _ **So that's all. You may start writing your questions now. Hehe!**_

 _ **And again, that you so much for helping get the story reach 10,000 views. For me, this is already a monumental achievement.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Here's to a beautiful life!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	19. Chapter 18:Baby Steps

_**Yo! Here's a new chapter guys. I don't have really much to say right now, but please do reat till the end because we will be answering the questions you've sent us after the chapter. MUSIC STATO!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:HuniePop isn't mine, it's Huniepot Studios. Same goes for any brand I might mention, they belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 18: Baby Steps

Enrique took off his shades as he walked towards us.

"So... Enjoyed your little vacation?" The blond quarterback back said dangerously.

Tiffany began to act meek to try to avoid trouble, "E-Enrique. What a surpri-".

"Don't play games with me Tiffany," he cut him off, "Did you really think it was a good idea to lie to me?!"

Fuck this! If he's gonna hurt her, he's going to have to get through me!

"Hey asshole! You may be her boyfriend, but as her best friend, I am not gonna let you treat her this way!" I got in between them.

"Get outta my way Walters!" He threatened.

Not backing away, I growled, "Make me!" I received a big punch in the gut as a response.

"Ooofff!" I grunted as fell down on the ground, clutching my stomach.

"David! Oh my God!" she cried, catching me before I hit the pavement.

"And you," he pointed at his girlfriend, "If you ever think about pulling off another stunt like this, you know what's gonna happen. Am I clear?"

She didn't answer.

"I said. Am. I. Clear?!" he emphasized the last three words.

She looked at him said flatly, "Yes."

Enrique grabbed her by the wrist. Tiffany did not resist and got inside his car and took off.

Still clutching the part where he punched me, I got up and saw the silver Mustang drive farther away before it went to the right.

 _"She doesn't deserve to live like this. After all that she's done for me..."_ I thought to myself as my right hand clenched itself without me thinking.

"Mark my words, Enrique Garcia. I will show you what happens when you hurt Tiffany Maye or her friends!"

Date: **NOVEMBER 30, 2015 2:22PM**

Location: **Final Round Arcade, Glenberry Grand Mall Northeast Building, Glenberry, California**

"Dave, is something wrong? You've been zoning out more than usual today," Andrew asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay," I touched the bridge of my nose. Another habit of mine.

"You sure?" He doubted my answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that," I hesitated for a moment...

Date: **DECEMBER 3, 2015 12:42PM**

Location: **Student Union** **Community Lounge, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

"WHAAAATT!?" My friends yelled.

"You heard me right: I wanna buy a sports car that can beat Enrique's Mustang," I said.

Kyu came back with coffee for everyone, "Are you crazy, David? You won't even get used to the car you're buying, and you're already thinking about hitting the track with it? It's suicide man!"

"And besides, sports cars are really expensive!" Kat added.

"Kat's right, Dave. Even the new Corvette costs at least $70,000," Juli explained.

I was shocked to hear something such accurate information from a girl like her, "How did you know?"

"George's family owns a Chevy dealer," the Greek said rather smugly.

If my jaw hasn't hit the floor yet, it has now.

"She's not lying man. My family does own a couple Chevrolet dealers. And before you ask, no I can't let you take a Corvette for a joyride. Sorry. I would if I could." George added.

"Aww man..." I slumped on the table in disappointment.

Kyu, Celeste and Momo huddled and murmured amongst themselves. For a minute I continued talking to Kat, George and Juli about my plans of saving up to buy a car, until the other three broke up from their huddle.

"David," Kyu called.

"Yes?" I asked the pink-haired racer.

"Since you're so keen on getting a car, we should at least show you the basics of racing," she explained.

What the hell is she talking about?

"What Kyu is trying to say is," Celeste chimed in, "We'll teach you how to race!"

My eyes widen at that. "Really? How?"

Momo joined in, "Celeste's family has a pretty big collection of sports cars."

"My mom was a race car driver for a DTM works team that runs Mercedes-Benz when she was young. Ever heard of DTM?" Celeste asked.

"Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters?" I asked in the best German accent I could do.

"That's right. And my dad was her chief mechanic. They retired from racing after I was born and moved here to California. They received a huge sum of money for their efforts in the team and they used to build a tuning garage. As well as the car collection Momo mentioned," she explained.

A myriad of questions filled my mind, "Are you sure? Won't your parents stop you? I mean, we have to take the car to Laguna Seca, right?"

"That's where you're wrong," Kyu said. But before I could ask even more questions, the bell rang.

"Ahhh shit...," I muttered in frustration.

"Meet us at Nutmeg this Saturday. We'll take you to the garage," Celeste said as I got up to leave.

"Okay. See ya around!" I waved at them as I left for Sex Ed.

Date: **DECEMBER 3, 2015 1:53PM**

Location: **College of Medicine Classroom 204, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

 **Audrey's POV**

So I heard from Tiffany that David, yes, that goody, two-shoes David is itching to buy a car that he can take to Laguna Seca. Big deal! I bet that prick won't even make it past turn one without spinning out.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get the money?" I heard Tiff ask David.

"If I keep this up, probably by the end of the school year," he said.

I decided to butt in, "What car are you even gonna get?"

"A Nissan GT-R," David answered.

Seriously? A GT-R? I couldn't help but laugh, "Of all the cars you could think off, why that piece of shit?"

"Because it can totally smoke cars like your Porsche!" he shot back.

"Pfft! Whatever!" I scoffed.

I've always wanted to pummel that douche Enrique off the road. He hasn't lost a single race in Laguna Seca with his Mustang. But if someone's gonna beat him, it's gonna be me!

"Can I talk to you about something Dave? After class?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure. But won't Enrique take you to your next class?" the raven-haired boy said.

"He's going straight to a meeting with the other officers in his department," she assured.

"I forgot, he's the president of the Entrepreneurship student council," he scratched his head.

Then the bell rang. I got up and pretended I didn't hear a thing.

 **David's POV**

Everybody left but the two of us were all alone in the classroom. We were still in our seats, and the silence was all that filled our ears.

"So uhh..." I began, "What do you want to talk about?"

Tiffany played with her fingers for a before she answered, "How should I put this... When I say what I want to say, promise you won't laugh okay?"

"I promise I won't laugh," I raised my right hand.

"Okay," she turned her body to face me, "I... Want... to learn...," she mumbled.

"Umm Tiff? I can't hear you," I cut in.

She closed her eyes. I hope I'm not scaring her!

"I... I want to learn how to drive!" she yelled quickly.

I was dumbstruck for a bit. Tiffany wants to learn how to drive?

"Why?" I asked. A simple question. But one that will ring in a complicated answer.

"Well... I just want to be able to drive so I won't have to hitch a ride with Enrique anymore," she blushed.

"Technically you'd still need to hitch a ride because you don't have your own car," I chuckled.

"Oh, that's right," she said sadly.

I placed both my hands on her shoulders, "But don't worry. I'm sure Celeste mom is willing to take in another student."

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

I walked towards the professors table and sat on the edge, "I'm going to Celeste's place is Saturday. She said her mom was a race car driver and she's willing to help out."

"Wow. I never knew her mom was like that," she said in surprise.

"Well, now you know," I smiled.

Date: **DECEMBER 5, 2015 11:23AM**

Location: **Nutmeg Cafe, Paseo de Glenberry, Rose Garden Pavilion, Glenberry, California**

Two days passed by quickly. Getting off the bus, I saw Kyu's S2000, Celeste's Mercedes, and George's Chevy in the parking lot. Kyu, Celeste, Momo, Tiffany, Kat, George and Juliette were already waiting.

"You're late!" Kyu yelled.

"Am not!" I said defensively.

"Whatever guys. Let's just go already," Celeste got up from sitting on the hood of the car.

"You, Tiff and Kat can ride with me and Juli," George said to me as he disengaged the alarm.

"Okay then," I said nonchalantly.

Date: **DECEMBER 5, 2015 12:32PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

The Glenberry International Industrial Park, or GIIP for short, is the home to many factories. From medicine to food, heavy industries, electronics and many more.

Luvendass Garage is located on the outskirts of the park. Their home is, surprisingly, also here.

The entrance to the tuning garage was through an alley way, and the garage itself is a repurposed aircraft hangar.

"Don't you guys think this is a bit of a risk?" George asked as he parked his SUV.

"Tiffany and I spent our spare time reading up on racing techniques. I also secretly took pictures of Kyu and Armin's cars and tried to find out about the aero parts they've installed on them," I explained.

"You really love cars, don't you David?" Juli looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I do," I answered the Greek and she smiled.

The five of us got out of the Tahoe and walked into the building just when Kyu and Celeste parked their cars inside the hangar. The hangar was huge, as it should be. We stood on a shiny white floor. Windows let natural light into the interior, but most of the light came from the thousands of LED blubs on the ceiling.

"This hangar can actually fit an Airbus A380," Celeste said before she called her brother, who was working on his Lancer Evo. His head in the engine bay, with a socket wrench in hand.

"Armin! We have visitors!" She called.

He stopped what he was doing and walked towards us, "David! What's goin' on, brother?!" We hugged.

His sister faked a cough, "Kat, George, Juli, this is my younger brother, Armin Luvendass. Armin these are my friends," she introduced them.

"Hi there!" He waved at the three and they did the same.

"Geia Sas, Armin! Nice to meet you," Juli said.

The brown-haired mechanic was confused. He was probably thinking _'What the fuck does that mean?'_

He was about to ask her that, but George beat him to the punch, "It means 'hello' in Greek."

"Uhh... Okay...," he said awkwardly.

I couldn't resist teasing them, "I wonder what else has she been teaching you," I smirked.

Everybody chuckled except for George, who gave me the finger.

"Aww c'mon George! You know I'm just kidding," I apologized. Man, he being quite defensive lately when it came to him and Juli.

"Hey Dave, Tiff! Come over here out back! My mom's waiting!" the Auto Engineering senior called from the back door.

"Coming!" We said together and suddenly closed out mouths. Now it was George's turn to laugh.

We went out the back door and saw a wide open field.

"This compound has a runway that's laid out in the same way as the Top Gear test track in the UK," she pointed out to the road on the left side.

We went to another hangar next door. From the distance, I can see two white cars outside the hangar.

"Do you guys keep your cars in that hangar?" I pointed to the white structure.

"Yep. There's all sorts of cars from all over the world. Japanese tuners, American muscle, European exotics, all that stuff," she counted with her fingers.

When we walked up to the two cars, we were greeted by a woman presumably in her mid 40s. She was like an older version of Celeste. Silvery blonde hair, curved figure and large breasts. Only difference that her face looks more mature. She's one hell of a MILF if you ask me.

"Hey mom!" Celeste waved before she hugged her. When she let go, she pointed at me, "This is David and Tiffany, they're the ones you're going to teach."

"Ah, so this is David and Tiffany," Celeste's mom examined me for a bit with a finger on her chin, "Well then, I'm Anita Luvendass, Celeste and Armin's mother. Nice to meet you both.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Luvendass," I said before the two of us shook hands with her.

"Celeste told me you've both been reading up on some driving techniques yesterday," Mrs. Luvendass said.

Tiffany spoke up, "Yes, we did. Neither of us wanted to go into this unprepared."

Mrs. Luvendass sat down on one hood of one of the cars then asked us, "Well if that's the case, can either of you tell me some of the driving techniques you've read about?"

"Heel-and-toe shifting," I started.

"Double clutching," Tiffany added before we went back and forth.

"Hitting the apex."

"Drafting and slipstreaming."

"Braking overtake."

"Impressive you two," Celeste's mom got up, "But you know, there's a huge difference between reading about those techniques and actually doing it."

"I have here behind me two sports cars that are both fun and easy to drive," she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder, "David, Celeste told me you're into cars. Care to tell Tiffany what these cars are?"

No offense, Mrs. Luvendass, but you're making this too damn easy for me.

I faced Tiffany and told her, "The one on the right is a Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX, aka the AE86 or the _Hachi-roku_ in a white with black stripes two-tone body color, while the one on the left is a Toyota GT86 in white."

"Nice," the former race car driver clapped, "So, what we're going to do for today is see what you guys can do right now. So go ahead, pick either of these two and put on the helmet and gloves inside."

"I'll take the one on the right," Tiffany pointed at the Hachi-roku and walked towards it. Celeste's mom got into the passenger seat.

As I got into the GT86, Kyu opened the passenger side door.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Evil Knievel!" She pointed at me.

"Why does Tiff get Celeste's mom?" I asked the pinkette.

"She not the one with the driver license, so she needs extra help," she said.

"I just hope she doesn't crash," I worried.

"She better not! That 86 has a TRD Group A engine! It's a race-spec engine that expensive and hard to get ahold of," she huffed.

"Where's the key hole?" I asked moving from side to side.

"Dave, this car doesn't need a key to start. All you need it to do is have this...," she held up the remote, "...inside the car. Then just press this button."

She reached for the button that says "ENGINE START/STOP" and pressed it. The engine came to life and the dashboard lit up.

"You know how to put on a harness?" Kyu asked as she placed the green straps over her shoulders.

"Yeah," I answered as I did the same.

"Is Tiffany ready?" Kyu said through a two way radio.

"Yeah. We should let her go first and you stay back so that way we can avoid contact," Celeste's mom said.

Kyu nodded as she said, "Agreed."

Then Mrs. Luvendass called me, "David, Tiffany told me you taught her how to steer and use the pedals."

"Yes I did ma'am. But you should let her take it slow," I advised her.

But suddenly Tiffany answered, "It's okay Dave. I wanna learn right away."

"If anything goes wrong, remember: pull the e-brake," I reminded her.

"Okay," the cheerleader said. I heard Mrs. Luvendass instruct her on how to control the throttle for a bit before the call button was released on their end.

The Hachi-roku left and entered the track with me following right behind. Tiffany accelerated hard. But I stayed back to for a bit to give her enough room.

Tiffany approached the first corner. She braked but smoke immediately came out of the back of the car and lost control.

"TIFFANY! PULL THE E-BRAKE!" Kyu yelled on the radio.

She must have heard that as the car spun out and stopped.

I pulled the e-brake too as I entered the corner and did a powerslide to stop.

I released myself from the harness as quickly as I can, opened the door and ran towards the AE86.

"Tiff! Are you okay?" I panicked.

She was breathing heavily for a bit before she looked at me, "Yeah... I just... I don't know what happened..."

"You locked up the brakes. She stepped on the brakes too hard and forced the wheels the lock," Mrs. Luvendass said.

"Wait, this car doesn't have ABS?" I asked.

"I told her to brake but she just braked too hard," she said, "But this is my first lesson to you both: Know your machine inside and out. Know its features, capabilities and limitations so you can maximize its strength."

Tiff and I nodded.

"Listen, why don't I teach Tiffany the basics first before either of you do some serious driving?" Anita suggested.

"Okay," I nodded.

"We'll bring the _Hachi-roku_ in. You guys should use the GT86," Kyu said.

Date: **DECEMBER 5, 2015 1:44PM**

After having lunch, Tiffany continued training under the guise of Mrs. Luvendass. According to her, Tiffany is a quick learner. Though her tendency to panic and brake at the last possible moment gets the better of her.

But I have a feeling she's going to be a great driver, if not better than me.

"She's doing pretty well," Celeste spoke up after Tiffany passed by in the white GT 86.

"Yeah. Who knows, she might kick Enrique's ass in a race someday," I wondered.

"Maybe, just maybe," she mused.

Then Kat came up to me with a stick of pork barbecue.

"Hey Dave, have you come up with something to give Tiffany on her birthday?" she asked.

"B-birthday...?" I stuttered. When is her birthday again?

"Yeah. It's 17 days from now," the ravenette said.

17 days? That's December 22, three days before Christmas. And don't have the slightest idea what to give her.

"Well... Uhh...," I tried to come up with answer, but to no avail.

Shit. I already forgot George's birthday, now I'm about to do the same to my childhood friend. Some friend I turn out to be...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**

And now on to the questions!

 **From Guest** :

Everyone: Did you have any really embarrassing moments during high school, if so, what happened?

Blood Angels Captain: _**I fell down when rehearsing for the play "Oliver!" during a large dance number.**_

blisstwilight: **_During a swimming class, my suit was a size too small for my chest._**

Kh0ldstare: _**I got hit in the nuts by a soccer ball.**_

0756: _ **Finally getting my first computer in my Sophomore year of schooling. I borrowed one of the early Macintosh PC's from my 10th grade English Teacher. One of the OLD ones that would DING when you powered it up. I've come a long way since, having finally built my current PC Rig.**_

Kh0ldstare: Is David's character based off of yourself?

 ** _In some ways, yes. His history of being bullied and attempted suicide as mentioned in the prologue is based of my own experience. I love cars (though I'm only starting to research about how the individual parts of an engine just now), I love to dance (but I cannot dance like a b-boy as depicted in the story even though I'd love to learn how if my body allows it. I have a rather large belly.), my iPod is full of Electronic Dance Music with some My Chemical Romance and Paramore on the side._**

 ** _But no, I do not have a childhood sweetheart. In fact I'm single, believe it or not._**

 **From Felix** :

BlissTwilight:How long have you been with Blood Angels Captain?

 ** _Two years. Almost 3! ^^ (Side note from Kh0ldstare: I chat with the both of them everyday despite the extreme time difference. They're madly in love with each other! =D)_**

0756:Are you a robot?

 ** _"Am I a robot?" Perhaps. Let me trace your IP and we'll talk soon._ Insert creepy grin**

 **From MSLBRAWL** :

Kh0ldstare: I've been wondering when will Dave and Tiff actually become what they wanted to become (well mostly David) cause I would like to have my OC help him and taking down that dude in blonde Ricky as is his nickname, Ravio (not really) gives him the Courage to take on Ganon and safe Zelda (btw the Halloween chapter was awesome I liked it, it would be better if they were a couple)

 _ **I'm not sure what you mean. But to be honest, I didn't really intend for the allusion of the characters of The Legend of Zelda and the characters of the story to be a big deal. If you can send me a PM further explaining what you're trying to say, that would help. And about having your OC in the story, I would have to consult my beta readers about it, but I'll try to relay to what they will say about it to you as soon as I can.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the questions, guys. We had a lot of fun (and laughs) while answering them. We will still accept questions for the rest of the story at the request of Blood Angels Captain.**_

 _ **Also, happy birthday to Glenberry's girl next door, Tiffany Maye!**_

 _ **I'm currently working on the next chapter which I hope will make it in time for Christmas.**_

 _ **Till then,**_

 _ **Here's to a beautiful life!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	20. Chapter 19: The Best Gift Ever

_**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everybody! Here is my gift to you all! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Kh0ldstare DOES NOT own HuniePop or Dance Central or Warhammer 40k or any of the registered trademarks mentioned this fanfiction.**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 19:The Best Gift Ever

Date: **DECEMBER 21, 2015 8:42PM**

Location: **David's Room, Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

"I'm still around 140k short," I said to George through a Skype video chat on my laptop. We were discussing my plans of saving up money to buy a Nissan GT-R NISMO for myself.

"Still a long way to go," the Missourian said sadly, "But I know we can make it!"

"I'm not sure. I think Nissan will stop making the GT-R next year. Even if we did get the money, it would be too late," I frowned.

"Then we'll just go look for a second-hand model! I'm sure it'll do just as good as a new one," he smiled. I have to admit, George's optimism is amazing.

I looked around the room as I lied here on my bed. All of my stuff has been packed. My game consoles, computer, and a small collection of books related to either cars, motorsports or racing techniques that was an early Christmas gift from my Aunt Maya.

"So Tiff won't be able to go with us?" He asked me. I shook my head as a response.

"But treating her and you guys to lunch tomorrow should suffice," I said.

"It will. At least for me. I haven't had their Italian roast beef sandwich in a really long time!" George said as he streched his body.

"I should go to sleep now. I can't think like this," I said.

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I bid him good night.

"Good night buddy," George said before he ended the call.

As soon as I pressed the shutdown button on Windows 10, I closed the screen and went to sleep almost immediately.

Date: **DECEMBER 22, 2015 11:42AM Tiffany's Birthday**

Location: **Nutmeg Cafe, Paseo de Glenberry, Rose Garden Pavilion, Glenberry, California**

I decided to treat everyone to Nutmeg to make up for not giving George anything for his birthday and to celebrate Tiffany's birthday as well. Everyone was there: Tiff, Kyu, Momo, Celeste, Armin, George, Juli, Kat, and evenMs. Yumi.

"Thanks for doing this Dave," Tiffany said before sipping on her iced tea.

"No prob. Besides, you're not the only one who I owe a present," I looked at George who gave me the thumbs up.

"By the way Dave," the blonde moved a little closer as she whispered something. "Can I talk to you in private? As in now?"

"S-sure," I shuttered for a bit. Damn it, I really need to stop doing that!

So we got up. Tiffany asked for the both of us to be excused. Some my friends hollered, laughed and cheered us on as we left for the bathroom.

"Nice one, Dave!" Kyu yelled.

"Looks like someone is about to kiss their virginity goodbye!" Kat joked.

Even Ms. Yumi couldn't resist throwing her own joke into the mix. "Did somebody spike her drink or something?"

We went to the place where the restrooms would be. I leaned against the door and sighed.

After a while I asked her, "What's up?"

"Did you tell them I couldn't come with you guys back to your parents place?" she said.

"Yeah," I said with a hint of sadness. "They're pretty bummed out."

After we were ratted out by Enrique when we came back to Glenberry, her boyfriend tightened his already lobster-like grip on her life. She had to be with him every day, and whenever she would go anywhere she had to ask permission from him. And Enrique arranged for them and his parents to spend the holidays in their vacation home in Hawaii.

"But we'll let you in on what's happening via Skype," I tried to cheer her up.

"Okay," she said as we hugged. "By the way..." I released her before someone sees us, "You're getting better at driving."

"Thanks, but your rate of improvement is way quicker," I complemented.

The two of us spent our Sunday afternoons at Luvendass Garage. It's the only day of the week where Enrique lets her do what she wants. After jogging with George and Juli before sunrise, yoga with Beli, and going to our resident towers Gym with Kyanna and Tiffany, we would get lunch that we could eat in George's car while traveling to the Garage.

"Shall we go back?" My best friend asked.

"Can you go ahead? I need to go to the toilet," I said.

"Sure," she smiled. "But don't take too long okay?"

"I won't!" I assured her before I went inside the men's room.

Date: **DECEMBER 22, 2015 12:15PM Tiffany's Birthday**

I paid one hell of a bill for everyone after we finished eating and we all headed for the parking lot. I invited them to spend the holidays with me and my parents in Santa Rosa, so that means they have their toiletries and clothes in their trunks. It wasnt easy convincing George and Juli to spend Christmas without their families, but I was successful nonetheless. Plus, the two of them would still keep in touch with their families over the holiday season.

"C'mon guys, it's gonna be quite the haul from here to Santa Rosa," I told them as we split up and go into our cars. Celeste and Armin didn't have any passengers. While Momo rode with Kyu, Kat and I sat in the back seat of George's Tahoe with Juli in the passenger seat. Everyone else returned home.

"Hey, Walters!" I heard a voice call me. I turned my head to the direction of the sound. To my disappointment, it turned out to be Audrey in her Porsche.

"What do you want, Belrose?" I said irritatingly.

"You still thinking about that GT-R?" The redhead teased.

"Yeah. When I do get one, you and your Porsche will be the first victim!" I pointed at her.

Aside from reading about racing techniques and honing them with Celeste's mom, I also read about the specs of both the Nissan GT-R and the Porsche 911 Turbo S. Though the current model of the 911 managed to beat the GT-R's lap time around Nürburgring Nordschleife of 7:26.7 by about point 7 seconds, it still manages to put up a proper fight. Plus, there's the difference in driver skill. I don't want to brag but I've seen Audrey race against Celeste. I was in the latter's passenger seat when it happened, and, let me tell you, her cornering is pathetic and laughable. Celeste often told me she shouldn't be anywhere near a sports car, much less a Porsche.

Audrey just laughed, "You must be pulling my leg or something. You haven't even gone passed the speed limit!" George, Juli and Kat must've heard everything as they stomp towards my side.

All three of them shouted in unison:

" _Ánte gamísou, poutana!_ (Go fuck yourself, bitch!)" the Greek spat.

" _Fuck off, bitch!_ " George joined in.

" _Puta ka! Wag mo nga pakialaman si David!_ (You bitch! Leave David alone!)" Kat also yelled at her.

"Uhh... What the hell is this bimbo?" She pointed at Juli. "And little-miss-no-chest trying to say?" Then pointing to Kat.

That's when Juli lost it, "You little..." she growled and tried to get to Audrey. Possibly with the intent of "teaching" her some manners.

George quickly stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Woah easy!" He exclaimed as he tried to restrain her.

"Get out of that car and say that to my face, you hypocrite!" Kat screeched, I too had to hold her back.

They calmed down afterwards and I decided to answer the Mega Bitch. "She said to go fuck yourself," I pointed a thumb at Juli. "She pretty much said the same thing," I pointed my other free thumb at Kat. "And for your own sake, I highly recommend you fuck off," I warned her before any more trouble starts.

"Whatever," she said sassily.

"For the record," Juli spoke up, "I'm not a bimbo! I study biochemical engineering! Unlike you, prezóni! (junkie)".

"Okay, calm down Juli," George said soothingly. I wanted to make a joke about what was happening between the two, but now doesn't feel like a good time.

The four of us climbed inside the Tahoe. I pulled out the two-way radio Celeste lent us when she came on.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"It was Audrey, talking shit as usual," I said.

"Don't mind her. She won't be running her mouth as much when you finally beat her," she tried to comfort me.

"Let's just go," I said.

George fired up the engine and hit reverse.

"Follow George, guys. I'll be telling him where to go," I said over the radio.

"Why don't you just tell us where to go? That's why we gave you the walkie talkie, idiot!" Kyu said.

I got a little irritated. "Because you still didn't replace the batteries on this thing!"

The pinkette must have realized that and said, "Oh shit. Sorry."

I pressed the call button again and said, "Whos the idiot now, huh?"

"Okay, okay. You got me," she sighed in defeat as she followed behind. I just simply smirked.

Date: **DECEMBER 22, 2015 5:49PM Tiffany's Birthday**

Location: **Santa Rosa, California**

We got off the interstate and entered Santa Rosa. The four of us spent the entire trip singing along to the radio, our throats got dry and voices coarse. Then we bought bottled water and did it all over again.

"We're almost there. Turn left at the next block then look for the house with orange bricks," I pointed out. "I'll call my parents and let them know we're here."

I had my mom's number on speed dial. As soon as the call was made, I placed my handset against my ear.

"Mom? It's David."

"Hi son! Where are you?"

"We're about to take a turn into the street. Expect a dark grey Chevy Tahoe, a Pink S2000, a yellow Mercedes, and a red Lancer Evo to come around in t minus 30 seconds," I told her.

"Okay. We'll be waiting," she said excitedly and dropped the call.

Surely enough, we arrived at my home, the four of us parked along the curb and got out of the car.

After we opened the trunk, we went inside the house.

Date: **DECEMBER 22, 2015 5:45PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

"Mom?" I called out into the room.

"Were in the living room!"

Adjusting my knapsack's shoulder straps, I took two steps towards the living room, looked at my friends, and said, "follow me."

My parents were on the couch watching a Game of Thrones on Blu-Ray. It looks as though they were watching season 4 because the scene on the screen was the Purple Wedding.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I love that scene," I said to both my parents.

My dad got up first. "Dave," he said before we hugged.

"Welcome home, dear," mother said.

"Thanks mom," then I beckoned my friends to come closer so I could introduce them.

After that, my parents went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, I went to my room to put my bag inside while everyone else got settled in. Celeste and Armin decided to stay at a nearby motel, so that everyone didn't have to feel like they're sleeping inside a sardine can.

I stood at the doorway with three with a trolley loaded with boxes containing my game consoles.

"Is everybody settled in?" I asked them and they all said yes.

"Okay, great. If it's not too much, I need somebody to help me plug in my consoles to the TV," I said.

George raised his hand. "I'll help you out." he said before he closed the door.

I had to be careful with the trolley as I had five video game consoles on it. A PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and a Wii U.

"Are we gonna play while waiting for dinner?" the Missourian asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe Dance Central Spotlight on the Xbox One," I told him as I plugged in all the HDMI cables into the switch.

"I'm game for that. Just don't expect me to do be on your or Juli's level," he said.

As I placed all the consoles onto the shelf I told George that he didn't have to push himself. "Don't worry, we're not really aiming for high scores. We're just playing for fun. That's what games are for after all."

Then I asked him a favor. "Can you call the others? I need to recalibrate the Kinect Sensor."

"Sure thing!" He quipped and headed upstairs.

After about two minutes, everybody went downstairs. I was almost finished with the recalibration at that point.

"Okay everybody," I turned around to face them. They were all sitting on the couch while I was standing.

"Where I'm standing now is where you need to stand if you're playing solo so that way the sensor detects your whole body," I told them, "Just take a step back and move to one side if someone else is going to join you."

"What are we going to play?" Momo asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I smirk before I turned my back on them and faced the screen.

"Xbox, sign in as David!" I said out loud. The message "Hi David!" appeared on the screen. When the dashboard appeared, I issued another command, "Xbox, go to Dance Central Spotlight!"

The console obeyed and launched the game. Everybody began to chat loudly amongst themselves in excitement.

"I'm going first. Anybody want to join me?" I asked them.

"Me! I wanna dance!" Kat raised her hand and got up from the couch.

"Okay then, bring it on!" I huffed.

(A/N:As far as I know, on-disc songs from previous versions of Dance Central cannot be imported into DC Spotlight. But let's say that it's possible in this story. Also, I recommend you look up the dances mentioned in this scene to enhance the experience.)

Kat and I danced to one of my favorite routines, "Gonna Make You Sweat". I picked Aubrey as my character in her "Street Stlye" outfit while Kat picked Glitch in his "Retro Fitted" outfit. She was able to keep up with me even though it was her first time to dance such a difficult song. One of my favorite moves is the drop about halfway through the song.

When it was over, I outscored the Filipina by a very narrow margin. "Oooooohhhh so close yet so far! Better luck next time, Kat," I hissed when we saw the score.

"Aww, can we go for another one?" She whined.

"Why the hell not?" I shrugged my shoulders.

This time we picked "Firework" by Katy Perry, a very deceptive song. It's only a level three song out of a scale of seven, but it actually has a spin during its chorus.

Unlike before, I massacred her with a huge point difference. The boys cheered me on the whole time as I danced all over her.

"Phew! I'm tired! Anyone else wanna dance?" I panted as I plopped down onto the couch beside George.

"I'll have a go!" Juli got up.

She picked "Milkshake" by Kellis. One of the sexiest routines in the game. The girls began to cheer like crazy.

"You go get 'em, girl!" Kyu hollered.

"Yeah, shake what your mama gave you!" I joined in.

The music began and she started to dance while everyone else had their mouths slightly agape as everyone watched in awe.

But somebody didn't want all the attention for Juliette: Celeste.

"Fuck this, I'm joining in!" the half-German sprang up from the couch and rasied her hand to join in the dance mid-song. A message that said "New Player Detected" popped up on the top of the screen and Glitch appeared alongside Aubrey, she began to dance with the Greek cheerleader.

The two danced as if they were seducing every guy in the room, which was Armin, George and myself. What guy couldn't resist hollering with two very beautiful women dancing such a sexy routine in front of you? It was sensory overload.

When it was over, everybody applauded the duo as they bowed.

"Well that's the way to entertain us, right George?" I turned to my course mate who had a mesmerized expression on his face. "George?" I waved my hands across his face. No response. Then I snapped my fingers in between his eyes, "Hello!? Earth to Gunnerson!?"

When I yelled that, he was stunned and shook his head for a bit. "You still with us amigo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm back," he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong? Did you like what you saw earlier?" I joked.

"Oh fuck you, Dave!" he punched me in the arm while everyone laughed.

While Armin and Momo were playing, George tapped my shoulder.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

I leaned closer to his ear, "Upstairs, first door on your right."

"Thanks." He got up and left.

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

Date: **DECEMBER 25, 2015 6:30AM Christmas Day**

Location: **Walters' Residence, David's Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

The past two days were rather uneventful and mostly revolved around me and my friends playing video games, Christmas shopping, Celeste talking with my dad about his Fairlady Z, and me messing with George.

I felt somebody shake me in my sleep. Somebody is trying to wake me up.

"Dave! C'mon, wake up!" Someone said as I was shaken out of my sleep.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I swatted the hands away and tried to wipe the crust from my eyes.

When I opened them, I was shocked. Blonde hair and blue eyes? Is that?

"Tiffany?" I asked the mystery person.

"Guess again, man!" a male voice said. My vision cleared itself and saw that it was a guy, with brown hair and eyes. "George?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" He said softly as he sat beside my bed and I chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked, blanket wrapped around me like a Snake.

"Your parents and everyone else are downstairs. They sent me to get you up," he stood up from the bed.

"Gimme a few minutes, I'll be right down," and at that he went back downstairs.

I washed my face to get remove the crust still in my eyes and went downstairs to the living room. Since it was still dark, the room was lit up with Christmas lights and at the far left corner of the room was the Christmas tree where the presents were waiting to be unwrapped.

I gave mom a new cookbook, dad a new wristwatch to replace his broken one, a copy of the Vocaloid music album "Greatest Idol" by Mitchie M for George, a bottle of Jimmy Chue perfume for Juli, Kyu, Momo and Kat and a Mercedes-Benz and Mitsubishi charm for Celeste and Armin's respective keychains.

Now came my presents, starting with George. The box was long and rectangular. I began scratching the corner to try and pry the wrapping paper open. The paper came off completely and when I saw the logo on the box, I smiled, "A Warhammer 40k Dark Vengeance Starter Army set. Niiice."

"George and I saved up our money so that we could buy it," Juli added.

"I like it, thanks you guys!" I said with a big smile as I hugged them both.

Next was my parents. My mom gave me a small rectangular box, I peeled the paper across and my eyes widened at what I saw what it was hiding. "It's... It's a phone...," I mumbled.

My friends gathered around me. Kyu couldn't contain her excitement and said, "Well, what are you waiting for!? Open it!"

I got rid of the rest of the packaging to reveal the whole box.

"Oh my God!" George gasped.

I couldn't believe my eyes, "It's not just a phone. It's an LG G4!"

I opened the box and immediately pulled out the handset from it. It was shiny and new, plus it had a matte screen protector already which makes sliding your finger across the screen much smoother and easier. "Thanks mom, this is awesome!" I hugged them too. My dad gave me a pair of aviator shades. "Oh man, I've always wanted one of these ever since I started wearing contacts!" I smiled while examining the eyewear.

Celeste also had a present for me and it was in the form of a round object, "I wonder what it is?" I wasted no time ripping it open and saw that it was a... "A steering wheel?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah. It's a Nardi Deep Corn steering wheel. We could use it when you finally get a car," the soon-to-be mechanic said.

Armin joined in, "Take good care of it till then! Those things don't come cheap, y'know."

"I will, promise," I pressed the steering wheel to my chest.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I opened my arms wide and all of us, both my parents and my friends hugged. Then my old phone rang. I checked it and saw that Tiffany was calling from Hawaii.

"C'mon! Answer it!" Momo said when I hesitated to take the call.

"Hello? Tiff?" I said through the phone.

"Hey, Dave? Is that you?" The cheerleader asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Did your parents wake you up like they used to when we were kids?" she joked.

I scoffed and replied, "Nope. They got lazy and had George do it for them. Is it okay if I put you on speaker?"

"Can we go on Skype instead? I really wanna see you guys," she suggested.

"Won't Enrique catch you?" I worried about getting caught.

"He's asleep along with his parents. And besides...," she moved her phone so she can show where she was. She was on the beach and it was a bit dark but I could still see her on my screen pretty well, "... I'm outside."

"Okay then, gimme five minutes," I said before I ended the call.

"Xbox, on!" I called to turn on the Xbox One.

A few minutes later, I logged into Skype and called Tiffany.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" My childhood friend appeared on the TV and waved.

Almost everybody screamed, "TIIIIF!" when they saw her.

"How are you Tiff?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she gave me the thumbs up.

"You should see the gifts everybody gave me," I bragged as I held up my new phone and the steering wheel, "Plus George and Juli got me a Warhammer starter set!" I laughed as I held up the box.

"At least you won't be glued to the TV screen anymore," Tiffany joked.

Then George threw and arm on my shoulder and looked at the screen, "I wouldn't count on it, Tiff."

We traded stories of what happened here at home and Tiffany did the same with regards to what she, Enrique and his parents went to in Hawaii. It turns out the parents of the blond quarterback knew nothing about what their son is doing to her because he threatened to upload the video if she tried to inform them.

Then about two hours later, Tiffany had to sign off and go back to their hotel. We said goodbye and turned off the Xbox.

"By the way David, there's one more gift for me to give you. Everybody, come outside," dad beckoned everyone to outside to the driveway.

Date: **DECEMBER 25, 2015 8:30AM Christmas Day**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Driveway, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

At this point, the sun had already risen. The eight of us were standing on the driveway with my mom and dad.

"Okay, I gotta be honest here son," dad began, "Tiffany told me that you really wanted a car so you can beat this Enrique fellow and that you've been trying to earn money to buy a GT-R," he laughed.

Something tells me I know where this conversation is about to go...

"You know David, if you wanted a car..." then he pressed a button. The garage door slowly opened. "All you had to do was ask."

I ran up to the garage but backed away because the door hasn't completely opened yet. I managed to see into the garage door. It's my dad's Fairlady Z!

Both my mom and dad got inside the garage and pushed the car outside for everyone to see. Celeste's eyes widened when she saw the vintage sports car.

After they pushed it out of the driveway, dad came up to me.

"Actually, I've been planning on giving this car to you when the time was right," he began, "And now does seems like the best time to do it." Then he opened his hand to reveal the keys. "Go on. It's yours now," he smiled.

I took the keys from his hands and my friends applauded.

"Looks like you won't have to save up money anymore, Dave!" George cheered.

I just stood there, mouth slightly agape. Trying to process what had just transpired and letting it sink in. I didn't know what to say. I just got my first car. The one car that I've been ogling for so long.

"You okay, sport?" Dad asked after a bit.

I shook my head and snapped back to reality, "Uhhh, yeah. I was just admiring the car."

"Mind if I see the engine?" Celeste asked my dad.

"Well don't ask me, Cel. Ask the new owner," he chuckled.

The half-German looked at me and I nodded, "Sure. We gotta know what we're dealing with."

I walked up to the car with her and climbed into the car to release the hood latch. My dad helped her open the hood.

"Remember, the hood opens by lifing the part near the windshield," he said to her.

"Okay, got it," she nodded.

They lifted the hood and Celeste eyes widened for the second time.

"Oh my gosh..." she gasped.

I got curious and got out to look down on the engine bay.

"What's up?" I wondered.

"It's an L28. A bigger version of the original L24 engine," Celeste said.

Then my dad added more info, "the displacement is actually increased to 3.1 liters and has triple twin-barrel carburetors."

"Well that explains the BRE front spoiler, the bolt-on fender flares, Watanabe Eight-Spoke deep dish rims and ducktail spoiler," she inspected the car by walking around it.

Then I walked up to my parents and hugged them.

"Thanks guys! You don't know how happy I am right now!" I said slighty in tears.

"You're welcome, Dave," mom placed a hand on my back and hugged me back. My dad did the same.

"You know, that car holds a lot of memories for the both of us," dad said.

Curious as always, I asked, "Like what?".

They looked at each other before he answered, "Your mom and I had the best sex ever in it!".

Really? He just had to say that?

Everyone laughed hysterically when they heard him.

"What the hell, dad!?" I yelled, partially traumatized by that information.

"Wait, wait! I'm not done!" he made gestures telling everyone to stop and listen.

"We were already married at that time. And about three months after we did it, we found out she was pregnant..." then he pointed at me, "...with you."

So does that mean I was born to drive this car eventually?

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Mr. and Mrs. Walters," Kyu went up to them, "but who was on top when you did it?"

Everybody but me laughed even louder. I swear, the neighbors were starting to eye us suspiciously.

"Hey guys!" I called my friends and raised my keys, feeling as if the stars were aligning and preparing not just me, but everybody I know.

"Who wants to go for a ride?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

 _ **Well, well. Looks like shit is about to get real for David and his friends! I have a feeling that is gonna get more intense from here on out. That feeling of excitement you're having right now? Yeah, it's probably because Dave just got a car.**_

 _ **I'd like to take the time to say thank you to everybody who has lent a hand in helping me with this story. You know who you are. I'm glad I wrote and uploded this story because it gave me a way to meet wonderful people (I'm looking at you 0756, Blood Angels Captain and BlissTwilight) and reachout to so many people. And you all surprised me when we managed to hit 10k views within the year.**_

 _ **So from me and my beta readers, thank you so much!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	21. Chapter 20:New Year, New Battle

_**What's up guys!? Here's another chapter for y'all. Happy new year!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: HuniePop? The Fairlady Z? The Honda S2000 and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 6? Hostess Ding Dong? Doritos? I don't own them okay?**_

* * *

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 20:New Year, New Battle**

Date: **DECEMBER 31, 2015 8:39PM**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Living Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

Georges Blood Angels against my Imperial Guard Temptestus Storm Troopers. It was just a tutorial game of Warhammer 40,000, but luck was not on my side. While I had no trouble hitting his targets, my To Wound rolls were usually failures and I also had a streak of failing my armor saves. I was down to my last squad of Tempestus Scions, surrounded by Georges remaining army, when my mother came into the room.

"Hey guys, you must be thirsty!" My mom came into the room with three large mugs.

"Here's lemonade for Juliette," she handed one to the Greek.

"Efcharistó! (Thank you!)" She smiled.

"Coke for George," another one to the Missourian.

"Thanks, Mrs. Walters," he said before taking a big gulp.

"And for you Dave, Rootbeer!" he gave the last mug to me and I took a sip, savoring the sweet, fizzy drink.

"Ahh! Thanks mom!" I smiled, not minding that George was about to blast me into oblivion.

"Don't thank me just yet!" She smirked and gave us a bag of Doritos and two boxes of Hostess Ding Dongs.

"Aww score!" George eyes lit up when he saw to fluffy, cream-filled chocolate cakes.

I ripped open the bag, "You're a lifesaver, mom! I need something to make me feel better after what's about to happen."

"What are you guys playing anyways?" she asked.

"Warhammer!" I flashed a cheeky grin, "And George's Blood Angels are making mincemeat out of my Storm Troopers!"

George crossed his arms and huffed, "Celeste's mom did say, 'If you want to learn how to drift, you have to spin out first'."

"Whatever. Just do your _coup de grâce_ already," I propped my head to one side with my hand on the table.

George charged his Assault Marines, accompanied by his warlord into my last squad. Due to their higher initiative and my poor luck with armor saves, Georges assault squad cut right through them.

"And with that, game over," I said, looking down on the game board.

"Don't worry Dave, you'll beat him someday," Juli patted my back.

I took a Dorito, "I'm not not just gonna beat him, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Oh, you've got no idea of what I'm capable of, son!" He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Showoff..."

Then Celeste strode into the room. "Hey David! Your dad and I just finished installing the steering wheel in your car," she said.

"You did?"

"Yeah! Come into the garage and see for yourself!" She gestured to the opening of the room with her thumb.

Date: **DECEMBER 31, 2015 11:12PM New Years Eve**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Living Room, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

We got up and went into the garage. As usual, the Fairlady Z was still parked in the farthest spot. I jogged past the Civic and the Traverse and lightly touched the hood as I opened the driver side door and climbed inside.

It looks like Celeste was right. The original large-diameter steering wheel was replaced with the Nardi Deep Corn model she gave me as a gift this Christmas. The classic, three-spoke, deep dish design looked right at home inside the car.

"Wanna take it for a ride?" The platinum blonde leaned on the door with her face cupping her chin.

I crossed my arms. "Maybe. But if I do, I'm doing it on my own!"

My friends have been constantly asking me to take them for a ride in my car. They normally take turns and I had to shell out some of the money I saved up to buy a GT-R to refuel the Fairlady Z. But eventually they felt bad and decided to put together some of their money to make up for it.

"Really, I'm gonna go out for a cruise and see how it handles," I reiterated.

"Then let me open the garage door for you!" Celeste walked over to the switch on the wall to open the garage door.

I finished my drink in one go and handed the mug to George.

After the door opened, I gripped the wheel with my left hand in the 9 o'clock position and my right hand on the gear stick. I stepped on the clutch and shifted to the first gear before I slowly left the garage.

It's New Years Eve and almost everybody was either outside their home, on their balcony, watching the fireworks in the distance, or on the streets launching their own fireworks and setting off firecrackers.

But I have to be honest: when I was a kid, I hated fireworks. To be specific, firecrackers. I hated that they had such a loud bang that pierced my then very sensitive ears. I normally watch TV or play video games with headphones on while everyone else rings in the New Year.

It was only six years ago when I decided to go outside and see the fireworks with my parents, Tiffany and her mom.

"It feels nice. Definitely better than the old wheel," I commented in my head as I turned left, "I'm going to be doing plenty of left turns this time."

Every now and then I had to honk my horn to get some of the people on the street out of the way.

Since the steering wheel had smaller diameter than the stock one installed, it made maneuvering the car a bit easier. But the lack of power steering means I constantly fight with the wheel, especially when I do parallel parking.

I went around one more turn, "Sure, no prob! Just give me a minute." I took my last turn around block and went back home. Kyu and Celeste's cars were parked in our driveway with the rear end facing the street, trunks and doors open. I parked behind Armin's car, pulled the e-brake, and put the car in neutral before I turned the key to the off position. When the engine died, I could hear the rhythmic rumble of bass mixed with the occasional bang of firecrackers pelting the asphalt.

I got out and I walked towards the driveway, taking a good look at the red Lancer Evo and the all the aftermarket parts installed on it. The Lancer Evo had a carbon fiber hood and trunk, Voltex type 5 rear spolier and gold-colored, 18 inch, Yokohama Advan RG III rims. It clearly looked like it was made to hit the track.

I stopped in my tracks and took a look at Kyu's S2000. I had a good view of its side profile, even at the distance I am from it. This 2-seater roadster had a hardtop roof, a Chargespeed Bottom Line Zenki body kit, a CUSCO 3D Carbon GT Wing, and Mugen MF-10 rims, which like the rims on the Evo, were colored gold and measured 18 inches.

I went inside the house and into my room, away from the explosions and the sound of Kyu and Celeste's cars playing a megamix of this year's most popular songs.

Date: **DECEMBER 31, 2015 11:32PM New Years Eve**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Driveway, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

Almost everybody was still outside listening to music coming out of Kyu and Celeste's cars. George and Juli were standing underneath the open garage door, drinks still in their hand.

"Hey Dave! How's the car?" George asked.

"Better with the new wheel. But it doesn't make up for the lack of power steering," I said.

Celeste joined in. "You know, if you're so keen on getting power steering, I can have one installed."

"Maybe I should start using some of the money I spent on improving the Z," I suggested.

"Well, you've got 10 grand. Better spend if you spend it on the right mods," the half-German said.

Then Kat came up to me and handed me the mug I left behind before I got in the car. "If you want more, the root beer is in the fridge."

Taking the mug and thanking her for taking care of it, I went into the kitchen to refill it.

"Hey son!" My dad called from the kitchen.

I looked his way and saw he and my mom were preparing hamburger patties.

"Oh hey dad! Making burgers?" I asked.

"Yup! Just like we do every year!" he smiled.

I didn't see the grill, "Is the grill even ready?"

He pointed outside. "It's on the left side of Kyu's and Celeste's car. It's already got the coal on so we're ready."

"Alrighty then," I quipped before taking a gulp of my drink.

Date: **DECEMBER 31, 2015 11:58PM New Years Eve**

Location: **Walters' Residence, Driveway, 118 Daisy St., Santa Rosa, California**

My parents handed out plates so we can eat the freshly grilled burgers. Various condiments like pickles, caramelized onions, barbecue sauce, my favorite bacon, and melted cheese with mushrooms were available. There were also French Fries as a side dish. We weren't the only ones who were eating, though. We made enough for our neighbors who went up to us with plates and drinking cups.

More and more fireworks began to light up the sky as 2016 approached. I looked at George and Juli who were standing at the door of out house.

"Look whose under the Mistletoe!" I called out to the both of them in a teasing manner.

They looked at me for a bit before they looked up. And surprise, surprise, a small bushel of Mistletoe was dangling on top of them.

"Aww, man!" George whined while Juli giggled.

"Nowhere to run, Georgie-boy!" I taunted. Everybody heard me and looked at the two of them.

"Ugh... Just get this over with Juli," he muttered as he looked down at the amber-eyed beauty.

She leaned towards him and gave the Missourian a quick kiss on the cheek. The seven of us cheered and hollered the moment her lips touched his skin.

When Juli leaned back, the heat began to rise up to George's cheeks. He touched the point where she kissed him and looked away from her and everyone else.

"Don't worry George, this is gonna be the starting point of a crazy little love!" I cheered.

"Hey guys! We only have 15 seconds left!" Kat called out after looking at her watch.

We all threw our hands on each others shoulders as the clock winds down on 2015.

"You know, whatever comes our way this year, I feel like I can take it head-on as long as I'm with you guys," I mused.

 _"Don't worry Tiffany, well have our wings. All we need to do is learn how to fly."_

 **END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

 _ **MasonIsHere, another author has just opened up a forum dedicated to HuniePop here on the site. Just click the "Forums" tab the "Games" and look for HuniePop. I have a topic dedicated to this fanfic where I'll be posting additional info about the world David and his friends are living in.**_

 _ **ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS TO ME AND MY BETA READERS, POST IT ON THE FORUM TOPIC.**_

 _ **And lastly, I must tell you guys that my classes have resumed last Monday and I have a feeling it's about to get hectic. Will I have time to write the story alongside chapter 1 & 2 of my research? I don't know but I hope I do.**_

 _ **So with that, I wish you all a prosperous 2016.**_

 _ **Here's to a beautiful life!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	22. Chapter 21:RB26DETT

_**Guess who's back? No I'm not dead nor is this story. I just went through hell and back this semester and because of that you guys missed out on my birthday (January 18) and Valentines day. Real life can be a bitch sometimes.**_

 _ **So I've decided to make a sort of comeback seeing that my internship hasn't started yet. Here's a chapter that underwent almost 4 revisions before it ended up like this. ENJOY!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I don't own HuniePop or any of the registered trademarks is fanfiction. Though David and the original characters belong to me and my friends.**_

* * *

Date: **JANUARY 16, 2016 7:52PM**

Location: **Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca, Monterey, California**

The cool late-winter wind chilled me to the bones. Despite the two layers of thick clothing that I was wearing and the garage doors being shut tight, it somehow managed to seep through. Complaints of getting really cold, chattering teeth and shivering were common as was hissing.

"Is it almost ready?" I asked before I warmed my hands by putting them together and exhaling into them.

"Almost!" Armin called while he and Celeste removed the cover meant to keep the tires warm.

We arrived at Glenberry last Thursday after an almost 4 hour drive. We took the rest of that day off before we went to Luvendass Garage to install parts that will make the Fairlady Z suitable for track use. Things like a new coilover suspension set, Bride Japan ZETA III Bucket Seats with Takata Race 6 Hans SFI harnesses, and Michelin Pilot Sport A/S Plus tires.

I walked to the left side of the car. I could hear the mumbling from Tiffany, Kat, Juli and George while they were all sitting on their own bench.

 **Tiffany's POV**

I didn't know if Dave was feeling it, but we were all tense, and not just because it was his first time taking his Fairlady Z.

The four of us were discussing Enrique's parents and their petition to shut down Lusties. "So, have you guys managed to find anything about the people who signed the petition?" I asked them.

Kat hung her head, looking forlorn, "No, nothing," she said.

George had this sort of theory as to why. "Something tells me the Garcia's have some kind of 'inner circle' of people who are a part of this."

And as it turned out, Juli agrees with him. "Yes. And they are all either sworn to silence or ignorant of their intentions."

"That can't be right. I've talked to them personally and they seem alright apart from their blatant hatred for night clubs and their platform for restricting access of Glenberry's best places to hang out for College students." I leaned back on my steel chair.

Then Kat spoke up. "Trust me, Filipino politicians are worse. They take the population as a whole for a bunch of brain-dead fools."

"They may think they're doing what's best for the public Tiffany. That's how most people like them are when it comes to _skata_ (shit) like this," the Greek kicked the ground a bit in frustration.

"Not to mention the fact that they let their son turn into a dick with ears." George took a jab at Enrique which made me giggle. "I mean, my family is well off, but we don't act like these pricks."

My mind was in a complete scramble. "I can't understand why they would do such a thing. I mean, Twinkle Prominade is one of the reasons why Glenberry is just as popular as LA and San Francisco."

"It's probably the only reason why so many people come here. I just hope they don't win the poll," Kat added.

I decided to confess something to them, since they're all trustworthy. "I know I shouldn't be saying this since I'm his girlfriend in the public eye, but I hope they really don't."

The Missourian crossed his arms. "If only we were in Missouri or Illinois. My parents would probably be able to help with this."

His comment made me curious. "If we were, how?"

Then he thrust both hands into his pocket, probably because he was getting really cold. "Well for starters, my family is very popular and well known in the area in and around St. Louis and the rest of the state. And we have the best Chevy dealers in the Midwest," he said. "Plus, you guys have met my parents. They're very charismatic and friendly. I'm sure they'd figure out a way to either turn the public against the Garica's or convince them to change their minds."

"If only..." Juli's voice drifted off.

"Wow... they could easily tip the odds in our favor," Kat's eyes widened.

"Yes, but for now we're on our own." I looked down.

Then David called us from the other side of the room. "Hey guys, you better start getting toasty because I'm about to open the door."

"No kidding, man. It's colder than the 9th Circle of Hell outside!" George exclaimed.

David couldn't help but laugh. "Hah! Don't worry, I won't have the A/C on."

Juli tapped my shoulder while the rest got up. "Don't worry _méli_ (honey). We will figure something out,"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Juli. I swear, I'm gonna get the cheerleading team out of this mess."

"No. **We'll** get them out of this mess!" She told me with so much enthusiasm. I hugged her after that.

 **David's POV**

Armin, George and I pushed the car outside to the pit lane. It was relatively easy to push, since it only weighed around 2,358 pounds (or 1,070 kilograms).

I went inside, put on my helmet and pulled the e-brake to keep the car from moving, then turned on the engine when Celeste came to my window.

"I almost forgot to tell you: we ran this thing on the dyno while you were out practicing," she said.

After doing a series of quick revs, I looked at her. "What're the results?"

"The engine makes around 310 horsepower," she tapped the door's upholstery.

A few days ago, I watched a video of Keiichi Tsuchiya taking on a Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II on Gunsai Touge with his Toyota AE86. Despite the difference in power, he managed to stick to the much more powerful Skyline by keeping his engine revs as high as possible, and using the low weight and the associated finesse of the Hachi-roku to win.

"Be careful, Dave," the half-German said in a more serious tone than before.

"I will. Why do you think I practice so hard all the time?" I asked rhetorically.

She leaned back while I rolled up the windows, then stepped on the clutch and put the car in first gear. I looked at my rear view to avoid crashing into other cars. The coast was clear.

Celeste always reminded me not to go hard as soon as you leave the pits, because the tires haven't warmed up yet. Road temperatures play a factor in how quick your tires will reach its optimal temperature, but it's better to take a warm up lap to be sure.

When I left the last turn, I floored the accelerator as soon as the car straightened out. The 3.1 liter carbureted straight-six rumbled in full chorus as the tachometer climbed towards the redline.

 _"7,000 RPM!"_ I yelled in my head as a signal to shift. I let go of the gas then quickly depressed the clutch pedal with my left foot while my right hand grabbed the gear knob to move from second gear to third. "C'mon baby!" I growled as if my car was like a horse that could be whipped to go faster.

After the first two turns, I saw another car quickly catching up. Since it was dark, I couldn't identify what is was. Is it Kyu? Armin? Celeste? Someone else? Whoever it is, they were catching up. Fast.

"Celeste? Come in Celeste?" I called on the radio.

She answered, "Celeste here. What's up?"

"There's another car coming up behind me. Think you can ID it?" I asked.

"I can't!" Celeste yelled.

 _"If he's after me, then bring it on!"_ I growled in my mind as I eyed the pair of headlights in my rear view mirror. I picked up the pace after turn three but the driver was gaining on me. I felt the pressure of it tailing the back of my car. But I didn't let it get to me and continued driving.

When we reached the highest point of the track where "The Corkscrew" is, I decided this is where I'll smoke this prick.

Hit the brakes.

Heel-and-toe.

Turn the wheel smoothly.

But suddenly a tap from behind.

"What the...?"

The back end lost grip as we rolled down Laguna Seca's most infamous turn. I braced myself as I almost went backwards into the wall by pulling the e-brake and slammed on the brakes. The tires screeched as the Z came dangerously close to crashing but it the sound stopped, and the crunch of metal was not heard.

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a wall that was pretty much staring at me. I let out a huge sigh of relief and rested my head as I felt my entire body turn into a pile of mush.

"Dave! Dave! Are you okay?" George came on the radio. They must have seen the live feed from the dashboard camera.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "But I came so close to kissing a wall that it could have stolen my first kiss!"

Then a bit of static and Juli's voice grated my ears. "How could you make a joke out of almost crashing?! You could have been killed!"

"Relax, I was coming in at around what? 13 miles per hour?" I tried to get her to calm down.

"Still, you scared the crap out of us!" Kat joined in.

* * *

Date: **JANUARY 18, 2016 12:36PM**

Location: **Parking Lot, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

The first day of the 2nd semester began the following week, and that meant a new schedule. The College of Communication and College of Medicine normally have their minor subjects together, and the College of Medicine in turn have other minor subjects with the College of Business, which Enrique belongs to.

And speak of the devil...

Enrique parked on a spot on the opposite side, facing us alongside other members of the Football team. Coincidence? Maybe. Tiffany got out first and she had a frown on her face. When she looked at me, I gave her a comforting smile which she returned. But it disappeared when her 'boyfriend' got out of the car.

I was minding my own business, chatting with my friends, when he called me out.

"HEY WALTERS!" he boomed.

I didn't say a thing.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted again.

I turned around. "What do you want, Garcia?" with an obvious scowl.

"That your ride?" he pointed to my white sports car.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" I crossed my arms defensively.

He and his goons laughed hysterically. "Me? Have a problem? I think you're the one with the problem! I'm surprised you even managed to get that thing to run!"

"And what about you? You still can't beat Kyu's lap record at Laguna Seca after what? Two years?" I said causally.

My friends 'ooohhh' as Enrique just got rekt. George, Kat, Juil and Momo all laughed while Kyu just stood there with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"It's true though. Last summer you tried to beat my record and you came up 10 milliseconds short!" Kyu added.

"He was **that** close!?" I tried to say while giggling.

The driver of the hot-pink Honda S2000 kept on laughing, "Uh huh. He threw his helmet and stormed off after he kicked his fender.".

"We'll see whose laughing after this!" said Enrique, obviously starting to get pissed. He moved towards us along with his goons. If they were gonna corner us, he's got another thing coming!

Then I heard the sound of a body panel getting hit by something. I wasn't paying attention, but Enrique was kicking the front end of my car!

George left Juli's side and sprinted towards the blond quarterback. "Hey, back off asshole!" George yelled, fist raised. But one of Enrique's goons tripped him. He landed on his stomach and rolled on his side, stopping in front Enrique who gave him a kick in to the gut.

Juli ran towards him. "George!" She screamed. But she was stopped by another goon grabbing both of her wrists.

"Let me go you _maláka_ (asshole)!" she yelled at her captor, trying in vain to get out of his grip.

"Yo," the goon called the others. "This one's fiesty!"

Nobody messes with my friends! "Hang on Ju- ARRGGH!".

Enrique hit me in the gut making me stumble to the ground.

"DAVE!" Tiffany screeched with tears in her eyes. She tried to join but she couldn't get past the two buff grunts who were acting like her bodyguards.

"Don't worry, Tiff!" Enrique circled around to my back, "HE HITS LIKE A GIRL!" That second comment got me a kick to my back.

"AAAAAHHH!" I wailed as I arched in pain.

Then he snapped his fingers to signal the goons. They dispersed and grabbed my friends while they were distracted by what was happening to me, not giving a damn if most of them were women. I looked around me. Momo was scared out of her wits, Kat squirmed like a fish out of water against one and Kyu, surprisingly, was also held down.

When George got up, he had a look of pure fury in his eyes, one that would make Horus the Warmaster want to shit and piss in his pants at the same time. If there was one thing I learned about George, it's this: Mess with his friends, he goes ballistic.

"You BASTARD!" George roared as he charged towards Juli's captor. He jumped as Juli lowered her head, leaving her captor's head wide open for a clothesline tackle.

When the Greek broke free, she ran towards Momo and rescued her by delivering a devastating uppercut to the jock's chin.

"Oh shit... That's gonna leave a broken jaw!" my own jaw mentally dropped as heard bone break. Or at least I think I heard it.

Enrique and his goons were in disarray. They started yelling amongst themselves, telling one to grab the other and so on.

Kyu elbow-smashed the crony who held her down in the face and broke out on her own. Kat followed up with a kick to the balls. I seized the moment and tripped Enrique by pulling his feet from under him and kicked him in the back in retaliation. Now we were on the counter-offensive as everyone aside from Momo began pushing back the goons. Juli going into berserk was the biggest shock of their lives. They didn't know that somebody with such a womanly body could be capable of punching so hard.

They all started running away. "Yeah! That's right! Run, you pussies!" I gloated.

"I'm a member of the NRA you motherfuckers!" George added as they ran for the hills.

Enrique looked back at us. "THIS ISN'T OVER ARGYROS!" he yelled at Juli.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING, YOU BASTARD!?" she yelled back.

After getting rid of the bit of dust on my clothes, I felt the pain of Enrique's gutshot.

"DAAHHRRRHH!" It was too much and I ended up clutching my stomach and fell down on one knee.

"DAVE!" Tiffany yelled and everybody rushed to my aid.

"Dave! You okay man?" George helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said: He hits like girl-AAHH!" I winced as I felt the sting again.

George sighed. "That doesn't sound like somebody who would react to getting hit by a girl."

"We should get him to our Infirmary, ASAP! For all we know he could be suffering from internal bleeding!" Tiffany's Nursing instincts took over as she instructed George and Kyu to carry me.

Look like I'll be missing my first day of classes today.

* * *

Date: **JANUARY 18, 2016 1:55PM**

Location: **College of Medicine, Girl's Restroom, 3rd Floor, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

 **Tiffany's POV**

I can't take it anymore. What choices did I make that led me to this? The man that I am dating is controlling every aspect of my life and hurting my friends. And theres nothing I can do. If I try to break up with him, he'll humiliate me with that video.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave the door open!?" I scolded myself as it slammed my comb into the sink exactly as Juli entered the room.

"Tiffany?" My fellow cheerleader asked as she looked at me via my reflection.

"Oh sorry, Juli," I looked down at the sink.

"Is something wrong?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and I lost it.

I threw myself into her arms and cried hopelessly. "What did I do!? WHAT DID I DO!? I wept as my tears soaked her unform.

She hugged me like she was my mother. "Shhh... There there...," she whispered as she cradled me gently.

I let go and she held me by my shoulder. "You've done nothing wrong, méli. You were tricked. He hit you in your most vulnerable state. And, to be honest, it's making me sick!" I looked at our reflection and I saw her fist clenched in anger.

I went back to the sink and wrapped my hand with a bit of tissue and pulled it slightly to break it from the main roll. I wiped off my tears and my makeup.

Then I remember one line from "Take A Bow" by Rhianna about a person looking so ugly when theny cry. The eyeliner mixed with my tears was a good example of that.

"You want me to help you put your makeup back on?" Juli offered to help.

I nodded and she got the foundation. "Tiff!" Momo said in batted breath.

"What's wrong Momo?" I asked.

"Dave is alright. He's not suffering from internal bleeding," she smiled as she told the good news.

Then the Greek looked at her. "And George?"

"He's okay, too," she reported.

"Oh thank God..." she let out a big sigh.

Momo turned her back. "I'm going to my class now. See you guys over at Celeste's place later?"

"Okay," I said before she left.

I remember Juli's reaction when George was tripped and Enrique kicked him. She looked so scared when he was kicked. "You were really scared when George went down, huh?"

"Yeah. I won't lie: I was terrified when that happened," Juli admitted and blushed softly.

My face lit up and I smirk at her. "Juli? Do you like George?"

She laughed awkwardly and began to reapply my foundation, "Well, I think he's very cute and sweet. Not to mention very loyal, as we saw earlier."

I shook my head. It's clear she was lying. "Oh really? Then what do you call that kiss during New Years Eve?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We were underneath Mistletoe! And it was just a quick peck on the lips," she defended.

"Whatever you say, Juli," I continued smirking.

* * *

Date: **JANUARY 18, 2016 2:36PM**

Location: **Community Lounge, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

I was discharged from the infirmary an hour and a half after tthe nurse came to treat any injuries they feared I might have. Which isn't really much, to be honest. It just really hurt.

They informed the professors of the classes that George and I were supposed to attend that the both of us were unable to attend. So we decided to just relax at the Community Lounge.

"Fucking Enrique...," George mumbled. I handed him a can of soda. I let out a sigh while pulling the tab and taking a big gulp of my own iced coffee. "Seriously man, this is getting out of control," he whispered in frustration, propping his head to the side with his head.

I put an arm on the table too and scratched my head. One part itching, one part frustration. "I know. I know," I sighed again.

"To be honest, you could have smoked Enrique last Saturday if your car was faster." George pointed at me before he took a swig.

"If my car was faster..." I mumbled randomly. A light bulb went off in my head. I reached for my phone stowed away in the right pocket of my jeans and called Celeste.

"Hello?" I heard her voice from the other side of the line.

"Cel? It's David. Listen, can we talk about something I want to do with the car?" I asked.

"Uhhh... Sure," she seemed a little confused when I requested that.

"I'll round up the rest of the gang. We'll all be at the garage after class," I told her.

Celeste said goodbye and ended the call.

George began to get suspicious and raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Dave?"

"Oh, you'll see," I laid back and sipped my coffee.

* * *

Date: **JANUARY 18, 2016 5:19PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

The day was slow, but classes were over and all of us, minus Tiffany, were at Luvendass Garage to discuss the plans I had in mind for my car.

All of us were sitting on a pair of large couches when Celeste came with a steel chair. "Alrighty, David. What do you want to talk about?" She set down the chair in front of us.

I wasted no time. "I want to make the 'Z' faster."

The Mechanical Engineering student let out a heavy sigh. "I had a feeling you'd say that after what happened last Saturday."

"So will you do it?" I asked in a direct-to-the-point manner.

"Of course I will. But there's a problem," Celeste said regretfully.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure we can milk any more power from that L28," she looked at my car and pointed at it.

"Well that sucks," George crossed his arms.

"Hang on!" Kyu raised her hand, "Before we even think of trying to make the Fairlady go faster, we should think about how we're going to get wider tires on it. Those 16 inch wheels obviously aren't gonna cut it."

Celeste placed a hand on her chin. "I saw this old article on Super Street. It's a black 240Z with an LT1 V8 engine. The body kit he used seems very fitting for what you're planning to do,"

Then she got up and retrieved her tablet. After a few swipes she showed us an article on the Super Street magazine's website from December 5, 2014.

"Those fenders are huge! Will the car still be practical for everyday use if we install something like that?" I wondered.

The young Luvendass chuckled. "The guy who owns this car drives it to the race events he goes to. He doesn't use a truck with a trailee hooked up to transport the car."

"That's enough for me," I showed a little smile.

Celeste put away the tablet. "Now the only solution I can think off to get more power is to do an engine swap. And you're in luck Dave, because your particular model of the Fairlady Z is a popular choice for such a build."

I was shocked. "How is that even possible?"

"A little bit of ingenuity goes a long way Dave," she winked.

"What engine can we install?" I asked.

She raised her hand. "We have two kinds of engines to choose from," holding up two fingers. "We can either go for a small block Chevy, or if you want something a bit more exotic, the engine used in the Nissan Skyline GT-R: The RB26DETT."

Kyu and I gasped. The heart of Godzilla? In such a lightweight body? The idea was very enticing.

"I call the Chevy!" George said out loud.

"I'm with George on this one!" Juli spoke up too.

"Go for the RB, Dave! Enrique's gonna have the shock of his life when he realizes that he got his ass handed to him by a 2 liter!" Kyu appealed to me.

"I agree with Kyu!" Armin joined in after he was finished tending to his Mitsubishi. "There's nothing more embarrassing than a V8 losing to a Straight-6."

The four argued back and fourth over a Chevy V8 and the RB26. Then Kyu threw Momo into the fray. "Momo! Please tell me you're with me on this one!"

Momo shrunk down into her seat. "I... I don't know anything about cars..."

"Kat!" Juli tried to get the Filipino on team V8.

"Me too, I don't know anything," she shrugged her shoulders.

Celeste told them all to shut up before things get any worse. "Guys! This is Dave's decision."

I got up and faced them. "Okay guys," I looked at my car behind me and pointed at it. "This is a Nissan car. And as much as it pains me to say this George, I think it deserves a Nissan engine. Besides, have you seen how much power the RB26 can make?"

"How much?"

"With some bolt-on parts it can easily hit 400-600 horsepower. With some extensive modifications it can it 800, hell even 1,000 horsepower if we wanted to," I thrusted my hands into my pocket.

"So we're going with the RB?" Armin asked.

I nodded. "But we need money. Lots of it."

"True. Very true." George crossed his arms and looked like he was deep thought.

Around 30 minutes later, I decided to get up, "I'm gonna go get some practice while there's still some sunlight." Nobody drives on the test track when it's dark.

"Okay. Armin and I will start planning on the engine with my dad!" Celeste called as I got in the car, turned on the engine and left for the test track.

As I turned left and entered the track, my mind returned to a statement I made when I decided on what engine to install on the car.

 _"But we need money. Lots of it."_

Where are we going to get it?

 **END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked it and I hope the wait was worth it.**_

 _ **Here's to a beautiful life!**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare**_


	23. Chapter 22: Let's Rock!

_**Guess who's back? Back again! Kh0lstare's back! Tell a friend!**_

 ** _*Looks at number of views* ...How long was I out again...? HOLY CRUD! 20k!? SERIOUSLY?_**

 ** _I'm not gonna say anything else until this chap is done,_** _ **Cue the intro!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE STUFF WITH COPYRIGHT IS MINE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS!**_

 **Find A Way**

 **Chapter 22: Let's Rock!**

Date: **February 22, 2016 2:38AM**

Location: **David's Room, Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

 _My hands felt like they were buzzing as I gripped the wheel while traveling at what I thought was light-speed._

 _I looked down on my speedometer. It read 186 mph._

 _"Damn it he's fast!" I looked at my rear view mirror as I saw a pair of headlights glaring at me._

 _Best thing I can do now is keep going faster._

 _The engine roared as I shifted another gear. Just a bit more and I'll hit 200. I pulled away and the headlights began to get smaller, no longer imposing itself on my rear view mirror._

 _But a curve was coming up fast and it looked too tight to take at full throttle._

 _So I stepped on the brakes and slowed down back to 186 mph._

 _The lights behind me suddenly grew bigger. It was coming in too fast!_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _My car was slammed from behind as I entered the turn. I fought with the steering wheel as the back began to lose grip and the whole car was pushed forward because of the impact._

 _"SHIT!" I cursed through gritted teeth._

 _The tires screeched. I let go of the gas and put both my feet on the brake pedal, thinking that it'll increase the breaking force._

 _But that wasn't the case, as I was coming too fast and the right side of my Z was about to take a guard rail._

 _"Slow down, dammit!" I yelled as if my car was being disobedient. But it didn't slow down._

 _I closed my eyes, braced for impact, and thought to myself that I might not come out of this in one piece._

I gasped and panted at a crazy speed as I suddenly got up. It was another nightmare.

Sweat ran down the side of my head, and the back of my hair was soaked with sweat.

This is the third time I've had nightmares of any kind. But I've never experienced driving at that speed, and I never go racing on a public road, much less the highway. So what was it? A premonition?

Whatever it was, one thing is for certain: I won't be going back to sleep because of it.

* * *

Date: **February 22, 2016 4:17AM**

Location: **Danwood Park, Glenberry, California**

George, Juli and I take a morning jog everyday at Danwood Park to keep ourselves fit and to get us energized and ready to start the day.

I wore a pair of black Adidas jogging pants and blue dry-fit shirt. It's my typical attire for jogging. I wore my Onkyo DP-X1 digital music player on my right arm instead of the left.

"Mornin' guys!" I quipped when I showed up.

"Hey Bud!" George and I did a handshake that I used to do with Tiffany. I only share that handshake with my closest friends.

I lifted my right leg and bent it as I said, "You guys ready?".

We have two more who want to join us, Juli said.

I was surprised. Who?.

Then George patted my shoulder. Its a secret. but trust me when I say its gonna be worth it.

I noticed two figures in the distance entering the park. When they got closer, I could make out their physical features. Theyre both women. One was wearing square-framed glasses, loose, brown jogging pants with white stripes and a blue shirt. The same shade of blue as her shoulder-length hair.

The other one was a blonde wearing black jogging pants but unlike the one the blue-haired girl was wearing. This one was tight and revealed the firm and toned shape of her legs. But the real attention-grabber was her pink tank-top that showed off her smooth, flat stomach.

Wait a sec! Blue-hair? Glasses? Blonde? Pink tank-top? I know who these girls are!

"Hiya guys!" Tiffany brandished such a cute smile at everybody.

"Geia Sas, bestie!" her fellow cheerleader said as they high-fived each other, I see you were able to convince Nikki to join us.

The blonde looked at the gamer and said, "Well… I kinda coerced her into joining us."

"Da fuck!?" I couldnt help but blurt out.

My childhood friend laughed and said nonchalantly. "Don't worry Dave, it wasnt that harsh. I just told her I know where her stash of Ruffles is and Id take them and stash them somewhere where she'll never find them."

"Okay, that was a bit harsh Tiff…," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's bullshitting you, Dave. Im just not in the mood to play Fallout 4," Nikki said in an irritated tone.

"You play it too?" the Greek asked.

"Yeah," the bluenette scratched her head a bit. Juliette asked where she was already in the story.

She replied "I already met Shaun."

"Why don't we talk about this after we jog?" Juli said as noticed George, Tiff and I already warming up.

As we jogged around the park, Tiffany and Nikki followed me while George and Juli, as usual, went together.

Tiffany spoke up in between pants. "So, I heard your dad gave you his old car as a Christmas gift."

"Yup. It's pretty fun to drive for something from the 70s," I admitted.

"You have a car?" Nikki said, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. A White '73 Datsun 240Z," I used the Datsun to avoid confusion because Nissan dropped that brand in 1985 with the Z31 300ZX. "It's a two- seater sport car. My dad used to go racing in it against Mustangs and Chargers."

"And I uhh… I'm really sorry about Enrique when he tried to put a dent in it," Tiffany tried to say as lowly as possible. Which was hard since her pants were a bit pronounced.

I shook my head, "You shouldn't be apologizing for something you didnt do."

"I know. But…," she mumbled.

"Tiff don't worry, it's not your fault. And it's not your fault you're in this mess," I cut her in mid-sentence.

"Thanks Dave," she smiled.

* * *

Date: **February 22, 2016 10:59AM**

Location: **2nd Floor Hallway, College of Communication, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

My major subject with George and Ms. Thea just ended. Now what should we do with our free ti-. Huh? My phone is ringing? It's Celeste. I wonder what she wants.

"Hello? Celeste?" I said through the slate handset.

"Hey Dave. Listen, are you free?" she asked.

There was a bit of rustling, "Can you come to Computer Lab 3 in the College of Computer Science?"

The College of Computer Science? That's a little further down the campus main street. I might use the car to go there.

"Sure. But can I bring George along? We both have a lot of free time."

George, who was walking side by side with me suddenly looked me with a facial expression that looked like he was saying:"What the fuck, David?"

"No prob," was her answer.

I gestured 'one second', looking up at him.

"Alright, I'm on my way," I said the my Fairlady Z's mechanic.

"What does she want?" the Missourian asked as we arrived at the parking lot.

I opened the driver side door. "Celeste wants me to see her at the College of Computer Science. But don't ask me why. I forgot to ask."

* * *

Date: **February 22, 2016 11:07AM**

Location: **Computer Laboratory #3, College of Computer Science, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

Celeste was in the front row of the classroom. She didn't even notice the door when we came in, so I had to call her name from across the room.

"Celeste!"

She heard me and quickly turned around to face us. "Oh there you are, you two!".

"What are you doing here that's so important that you had to call us?" George asked.

"This!" she pointed to the computer monitor. As we got closer, I saw that it was running AutoCAD 2016.

George and I grabbed a nearby chair and sat beside each other. Celeste used the mouse to change the viewing angle. I realized that it was a 3D Model of a modified 1973 Fairlady Z.

Celeste looked at us, "This is what the car might look like after the build," she explained.

I looked closer. The fenders were wider and flowed naturally with the shape of the car. The tires are much wider which is very fitting with the amount of power we have in store for it.

"It's beautiful, Cel," my mouth was slightly agape. "Although I have a request."

"What's that?" she said.

I looked at the 3D model once again and made a mental image in my mind of what the car would like in its signature color. "Can we paint the car orange?".

Celeste did the same thing. She looked at it. "Hmm... You know, I think it'll look better if it's Orange. White looks really plain and boring."

After a few moves of the mice and some keystrokes the body color was changed.

"Wow. Now that _is_ nice," George sat on the edge of his seat when he saw the change in color, "It definitely catches your attention."

"Yeah but until we find a way to get the money, it'll just be this," I said pointing out the model on the screen.

"Dave...," he sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"I'm sorry man, but let's be realistic here," I sighed as well.

George shook me with the hand he had on my shoulder, "Cheer up, man. I case you forgot, your birthday is coming up!"

My eyes widened. "What year is it?"

"It's 2016. Why?" Celeste asked me.

I placed left hand on the desk and propped my hand with it. "Because I'm a Leap Year baby."

Yes. I, David Walters, was born on February 29.

"As far as the date is concerned, I'm only five years old," I joked.

"And I have a feeling there's something special in store for you on your special day," George said. Is that a prediction or something?

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe."

"Well anywho, thanks Celeste. We'll see you later at the garage," I said before we got up.

She saved her work on a flash drive before closing AutoCAD. "Okay, later you two!".

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver lover boy here to his Aphrodite," I smirked at George.

But he shot back, "Oh please, I know you want to see Tiffany too, shorty!"

"Oh, how kind of you, Gunnerson!" I said sarcastically. "Taking a jab at my height."

"Aww! You know I'm just kidding, right?" he said in a mock joke voice.

I smiled slightly. "I know, I know. C'mon man, let's go see the ladies."

* * *

 **SIX DAYS LATER...**

Date: **February 28, 2016 11:52AM**

Location: **David's Room, Crystal Heights, Downtown, Glenberry, California**

Another Sunday, another day to sleep in after a rough week. Balancing a part-time job, a regular gig at the town's most popular nightclub, being a regular weekend racer all while studying for college isn't easy. But I want to do a lot of things before I get old.

A smile was on my face as I slept. But then I felt a hand shake me by my shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," a gentle sounding female whispered.

I adjusted my position. "Don't... Wanna..."

The mystery woman shook me harder. "C'mon, it's almost noon."

"Ugh! Fuck off **,** damn it!" I growled, laced with sleepiness and frustration.

"Dave, wake up!" The voice nagged again.

Man, what does a guy have to get some sleep? "Alright, alright!" I growled as I got up. I rubbed my face with my hand, my vision cleared and I heard a very familiar greeting.

"What's shakin' bacon?"

Tiffany.

I smiled. "Hey Tiff. How'd you get in here?".

"I let the staff know we have a surprise for you," she said running a hand through my hair.

"We?"

The cheerleader got up. "C'mon, get up and come outside."

But before I got rid of the sheets I told her, "Tiffany, you might wanna look away."

"Why?" she tilted her head.

"Because I'm naked."

Her ocean blue eyes widened and her cheek began to glow red. "Oh... Uhh... Okay..."

She got up and left so I could get dressed. But before she opened the door, I said, "Tiff?"

The cheer captian quickly turned around. "Yes?"

"Sorry about cussing when you tried to wake me up," I apologized.

Tiffany giggled. "It's okay. You didn't know it was me," then she turned back around and walked out the door.

I got into the bathroom, put my contact lenses in, and put on a plain white shirt and blue shorts when I got out.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door. What's that crazy girl up to?

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. What greeted me was...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID!"

"Aaahhhh! What the?" I almost slipped when I heard that.

It wasn't just Tiffany who showed up at my crib: Kyanna, Beli, Ms. Yumi, Momo, Kyu, Celeste, Armin, their parents, Nikki, George, Juliette, Andrew, my boss from the arcade, friends from Crystal Heights, UOG, hell even my dad!

"Holy shit!" I couldn't help but yell out loud at how many people were packed into the living room.

George, who was holding up a banner that said "HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY DAVID!" called from the assmbled crowd, "Hey man, I know you're pretty bushed from the whole week and you'll be at it again on your actual birthday, so we decided we should celebrate your special day today."

"Aww, thanks guys." I said. But I smelled something in the kitchen, something grilling. And looking at everyone, my mom is nowhere to be found

"Do I smell burgers?" I wondered.

They let me through and as I expected, my mom was in the kichen, cooking the last batch of burgers.

"Hey Dave, happy birthday!" she smiled.

"Thanks mom," I said going up to the counter. "They look delicious!"

She looked at me with a warm smile, "Thanks Dave. _Paborito mo yan diba? (This is your favourite, right?)"_ she spoke the words in Filipino in a whisper

So I answered in the same language, _"Opo ma. (Yeah it's my favourite, mom.)"_

"Hey guys!" he turned her attention to everyone else. "The burgers are ready!"

 **LATER DURING LUNCH...**

My dad got up and while gently tapping his drinking glass, "Can I have everybody's attention!?" he called.

The noise slowly died down and everyone looked at him.

"Thank you. I just want to say happy birthday to you Dave. You've come a long way. Your mother and I, all your friends especially Tiffany, we all love you," he said and everyone clapped their hands.

He raised his glass and proclaimed "To David!". The others did the same and the sound of glass clanging against one another.

"Thanks dad, love you guys!" A smile crept up on my face.

 **AFTER LUNCH...**

My parents called me to meet them in my room while I let everyone play with any of my consoles in the living room.

"Okay, guys. So uhh... What's up?" I asked them. The three of us sat down on my bed.

"This is something we've been deciding to for some time now," my mom began, "When you were born, we put a good amount of money into a bank to pay for your college fees."

"Umm... Okay...," I said awkwardly.

Dad smirked, "What's wrong, son?"

"Nothing dad," shaking my head.

Mom continued, "I know you're not the kind of person who works to get rich, but to do the things you love. But we think it's not enough for us just to encourage you..."

 _What are you getting at mom?_

"...So we decided to transfer a big part of that college fund into your very own bank account," she handed me an ATM card with my name on it.

I took it and looked down at the piece of plastic. "I wanna ask, how much money is in this?"

My mom smiled, "You should find out on your own". Then she and dad got up, "We gotta go back home now. Enjoy the rest of your day Davie!"

"Bye! Love you guys!"

When my parents left, I went back to the living room where Tiffany and Juliette are playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Tiff was playing as Princess Zelda and Juli as Bayonetta.

Celeste was sitting on the couch, watching the two cheerleaders go at it.

"Hey, Celeste," I tapped her shoulder from behind the couch.

She turned around. "Oh hey, Dave. What's up?"

Lening closer to her ear, I whispered, "can you come to the kitchen with me? There's something that you might want to know."

"Sure!" she quipped. The half-German jumped up and vaulted over the couch's backrest.

"So what is it?" The two of us leaned on opposite ends of the center counter.

I pulled out the ATM card and said, "my parents turned my college fund into my own savings account."

"Woah. Sooo...," she wondered.

But I beat her to her assumptions. "Nope. Before we go ahead with it, I need to find out just how much is in this account."

"Maybe you should do that now. I'll take care of things here while you go to an ATM machine," Celeste said.

"Okay," I turned my back and walked away.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Date: **February 29, 2016 2:23PM**

Location: **Community Lounge, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

I arranged a meeting with Celeste about the build we are planning for the Fairlady Z. Her last class just ended and my next class wasn't for another hour.

"Hey, Celeste," I greeted my mechanic.

"Hiya David!" she waved and smiled.

I sat down next to her on the table. "I've got some good news for ya," a smirk was on my face.

"What? Tiffany sucked you off in the locker room?" she joked.

"Hey, she's my childhood friend damn it!" I laughed.

Celeste tried to say something through her laughing, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! So what's up?"

"Remember that bank account my parents gave me?" My tone was more serious.

She took a sip of her fruit drink. "Yes?"

"Well, I got a message from my parents when I got to the ATM. They forgot to tell me that my late grandfather actually left money for me and my dad in his last will."

Her eyes widened. "Damn! How much is even in that account!?"

I was hesitant, "Umm...," I looked around the Community Lounge and beckoned Celeste to come closer. "$750,000."

Celeste got up and yelled, "HOLY SHIT!" so loud that several tables looked at us.

"Keep it down, you idiot!" I whispered angrily.

The half-German shrunk down back to her seat, "Sorry...," she said, her voice squeaky and quiet from embarrassment.

"It's okay... Think that's enough for the build?" I asked her.

Celeste couldn't help but chuckle, "It's more than enough! We just finished working on a demo car so Armin and I are free to work on another one."

I leaned back on my seat. "Can we start working on it this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure. But remember, until we're finished, you're going to have to take the bus again," she warned.

"I'm cool with that," I said.

* * *

Date: **February 29, 2016 5:21PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

I got a message from Celeste. Every one was at the shop and waiting for me. I arrived later than usual because of that damn car accident on main street!

The Luvendass siblings, George, Kyu, Momo, Kat and Juli were in a group circle around Celeste's car. I honked my horn and everyone looked at me. Celeste emerged from the group circle and guided my car to a nearby lift. After it was set in place, I got out. We looked to our left and saw a bunch of boxes, which are the parts for the engine.

Left of that was Celeste. She was grabbing some stuff from the tool box and when she turned around, she called everyone's attention by saying "Okay, boys and girls!"

After tossing Armin a wrench, she exclaimed, "Let's Rock!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry if I haven't been active lately. It's just that I couldn't write during my internship and it's already the last couple of weeks of Summer over here. But now that my internship is done, I'll have more time to write but I'm not totally sure if I can return to my typical writing schedule._**

 ** _Till then, have a good one!_**

 ** _Kh0ldstare_**


	24. Chapter 23: The 200,000 Jigsaw Puzzle

_**Hi guys! Long time no see. No, I am not dead as some of you might think. No, I did not abandon this story. I just checked my account and saw that we've already hit 26k views which is ridiculous in a good way. (THANK YOU!) Please do read the message at the end of the chapter for my explanation as to why I haven't been active lately.**_

 _ **But until then, NEW CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Before we go any further, please allow me to indulge in telling you what exactly what we will do to my Fairlady Z and what has happened since last Monday.

First, we're going to take it apart and remove the engine and transmission and replace it with an RB26DETT hand-built by Celeste herself. This 2.6 liter, twin turbo, inline-6 engine is used in the legendary Nissan Skyline GT-R. It will be mated to a Borg-Warner T-5 transmission from a Nissan 300ZX.

The engine will be controlled by a MoTeC M880 engine control unit which adds features that are standard in modern performance cars such as traction control, launch control and turbo anti-lag (which makes the exhaust shoot out flames when it bounces off the rev limiter).

The body will be replaced with carbon fiber. It's stronger than steel but weighs less and can withstand speeds of more than 200 miles per hour. It's also resistant to rust, which means this car will be running for many years to come. A Rocket Bunny Pandem body kit will also be installed. This is important since a powerful engine needs traction to put down the power onto the road and the flared fenders of the body kit will allow us to install wider tires. Plus, it looks so damn good.

Since I use this car for racing, we had to comply with regulations by welding a roll cage with cushions so that way the roof doesn't crush the people inside when the car flips over in the event of a crash, which I hope never happens.

But I also use this car for daily use too so a new head unit for the sound system as well as new speakers was in order. This one has GPS, Bluetooth, USB and SD Card support and all the bells and whistles you would find in a modern infotainment system. Plus we will install a more powerful compressor for the air conditioning, an absolute must especially now with the California heat only getting worse as the months pass.

According to Mr. Luvendass, the Z will weigh around 2,660 pounds. Which is much lighter than say, the Nissan GT-R, which is in the 3,800 pounds range.

Since Celeste and Armin are still students, work on the car was relegated to Mr. and Mrs. Luvendass during the weekdays while their children work on it during the weekends with the help of me, George, Juli, Kat, Momo, and Kyu.

At first I thought the two cheerleaders didn't want to helps us because I thought that they think that this is a 'guys thing', but I was wrong.

Neither of them weren't afraid to get their hands dirty.

While Celeste, Armin and Mr. Felix Luvendass took the Z apart, the rest of us volunteered to order sone. They accepted and we all got on our laptops and made calls to order parts for the car under the guidance of Mrs. Luvendass.

First she gave us a list of what we needed then delegated them to us, it was important that we got the price and how long we had to wait before the parts arrived at the garage so that we can calculate how much it would cost me and how long we had to wait until the car was finished.

While all of this has been going on, I've been practicing every day after class at the test track. This time, I decided to practice in how to handle a lightweight, high powered, rear wheel drive sports car that has a tendency to slip. In this case, a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 that Mrs. Luvendass ordered over the holiday. George in particular was excited to hear from me about what I think about the car.

Date: March 4, 2016 7:16PM

Location: Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California

I coasted to a stop after exiting the last corner of the test track and parked near the tuning garage where George and Juli were waiting for me.

"So? How was it?" the George asked enthusiastically after I shut the door.

"It was alright. But it doesn't feel fast enough," I said.

He was in shock, "What? Not fast enough?"

We started walking towards the garage, "The ECU hasn't been broken-in yet. It makes the engine run conservatively to meet emission regulations. And before you ask, yes, I did set it to 'Race'," I tried to explain to him.

"So how can it be fixed?" George asked.

"Just keep on driving like I did, and the ECU might grow accustomed to it," was the best answer I could think of.

"How's that engine coming along, Celeste?" I asked my engine builder.

She didn't look at us, because she was working on the engine block, as she replied, "It's coming along nicely. Although, I feel obligated to remind you that you haven't decided on what turbo you want."

"Oh right. Well I'm still deciding," I said to try and avoid the question.

"Okay then," she said while putting the bearings into the block.

It was getting late, so George and I decided to buy dinner at KFC for everybody. We wrote down everyone's order and took off in his Tahoe.

The trip was a bit silent until we turned a corner onto the freeway.

"So, uhh... What got you into cars? Was it because you grew up seeing the Fairlady Z?" George asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "Actually, no. I didn't care much for my dad's car when I was a kid. But I did have a love for cars, mainly because of Gran Turismo."

"Mmhmm... So when did you start, how should I put this... Admiring the car?" he switched lanes.

"When I was in first year high school, I played this arcade game called 'Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune'-"

"Okay," George interrupted, "First of all, that title is a mouthful!"

I just laughed, "We just call it 'Maxi Tune' for short. I was pretty good at it too. I drove a Silver Skyline GT-R in that game. People said I was so good they started calling me 'Bullet' because of my cars color and just how fast I was."

"And that was in high school, right?"

"Yeah. That was the only thing I liked about high school."

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GARAGE...

"Hold this in place for me," said Armin.

"Okaaay," Juli said, tilting her head to see if the short throw shifter they were about to install into the transmission was in place.

Celeste on the other hand was hard at work on the engine. Her eyes payed attention to every painstaking detail. When it came to building cars, the Luvendass family are perfectionists. She had to make sure that this RB26DETT was absolutely perfect. Such an engine is both revered and feared by car enthusiasts and builders around the world. She had to get this right.

Kyu broke the silence when she asked, "Hey guys, does Tiffany know about this?"

Juli, still helping Armin, answered, "I don't think so. We haven't seen her very often thanks to that malaka, Enrique."

"Hey guys, why don't we try and beat Enrique's lap record at Laguna Seca?" he said.

"Can't we beat him with Kyu's car? I remember she beat his best lap already," Kat wondered.

"We've got no problem beating his lap record," Kyu interjected "It's racing head-to-head against him that's the problem. Mainly because he's a fucking cheat."

Celeste scoffed, "Damn right he his!" she removed her gloves, "And he also loves to dis Japanese cars. Which is one reason why I decided to take up Dave's request at rebuilding the Z."

A LITTLE WHILE AFTER THAT, DAVID AND GEORGE WERE ON THEIR WAY BACK FROM KFC...

David's POV

"Hey! Save those fries for later!" George slapped my leg while he was driving.

They always said 'don't talk when your mouth is full,' but hell I'll say it anyway, "I can't help it man, they're so good!"

"Just don't leave a mess in here," he said, eyes on the road.

I chuckled "Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

I showed him the paper container, "It's empty."

He shook his head, "Seriously, you've got the appetite of a bear."

"Or maybe I'm just hungry after driving," I smirked.

It got quiet for a bit. Neither of us could think of something to say until he thought of a supposedly random thought, "Why are you so into it?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so into cars and racing?" he clarified.

I smiled a bit, "Well, one reason was my dad. Aside from going racing in the Z, he bought me a copy of Gran Turismo with my old PlayStation. So from there, I began to see cars a not just a... A tool to get from point A to point B... But... As a... I know I'm gonna sound so cliché, but I see cars as a work of art. A lot of love went into building sports cars."

"What about racing? If you see cars..."

"...Sports cars," I corrected him.

"Right, so if sports cars are art to you, what about racing?" George asked.

I thought about it. I thought about it very well. What was racing to me? It's certainly more than just a sport to me. Whenever my hands gripped that deep dish steering wheel as I run down the track, I felt so free. But at the same time, I felt like could channel my feelings and emotions with utmost ease.

Maybe that's what racing is to me.

"It's my freedom. My self-expression. My source of relief. Pretty much everything to me."

THE NEXT DAY...

Date: March 7, 2016 9:19AM

Location: Community Lounge, University of Glenberry Glenberry, California

People didn't notice that my car hasn't been around for the past week or so. Not like there was anything special about to them. As far as they're concerned, my car is just a restored beater with no chance at winning against any performance car in the greater California area.

Everyone except Tiffany and my friends that is.

"Heya Dave," she greeted, smiling at me

I looked away from my laptop, "Oh, hey Tiff. Long time no see."

The cheerleader sat down beside me, "I was just wondering, I haven't seen your car in a while."

Should I tell her the truth? She wouldn't betray our plans to Enrique, right? Besides, what does she have to gain from doing so? Might as well let the cats out of the bag.

"We're uhh... Doing some major upgrades to it. When you see it again, it will look nothing like it was before," I said.

Her eyes sparkled in awe when I said that "Wow! That's so cool!" but then her tone became... Secretive.

"Ummm... Can I ask you something?"

I was unsure but I said, "Uhh... Sure?" anyways.

"Can I... Help you guys?" she hesitated to say.

I had to know how exactly did she want to help "Ummm... In what way?"

"I don't know how, but I just want to be of some help to you guys," Tiffany replied, "I don't want to sit around like a damsel in distress. I wanna see Enrique lose to a 50 something year old car and see his ego crushed."

I thought to myself, "I see Tiff. You've always been a tough girl, not wanting to see your loved ones get hurt. But now, it's my turn to protect you."

"Alright, I'll let the others know." but there was a problem. "But how are we going to get you to the garage without raising Enrique's suspicion?"

"Juli, Kat and I have a plan. Don't worry," she winked.

LATER IN THE DAY...

Date:March 7, 2016 2:17PM

Location: Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California

I informed Celeste and the others that Juli and Kat, with the help of George, were planning to "smuggle" Tiffany to the garage without making Enrique suspicious.

Kyu picked me up and we headed for the industrial park where the tuning shop is. She told me that Tiffany was going to bring some sort of bad news to us, but I was an optimist. Something that George rubbed off on me.

The two of us arrived first, "Hey guys!" I greeted all four members of the Luvendass family, who were all working at various aspects of the car.

"Oh, hi there Davey-boy!" Mr. Felix Luvendass and I hugged. He's a big an burly man wi a slightly receding hairline. When it came to building cars, he was a perfectionist. But at the same time, he can be goofy and knew how to have a good time. He and his wife often have a bottle of Heineken to celebrate the completion of the cars they've built.

"Sorry. I didn't hear Kyu's car come in," he said, one arm slung on my shoulder.

"It's okay, you guys are really busy," I smiled at him.

Celeste was still hard at work on the engine ever since a set of new parts arrived. It was still in two individual pieces: the Cylinder Head and the Engine Block. When both halves are put together and placed inside the engine bay after its been dressed with an engine cover, the car will perform like never before. Which is why I need to step it up in my practice sessions.

A horn was heard outside, "It's Tiff!" I called when my head quickly turned to the garage door.

The dark grey Tahoe parked just before the entrance. They let Tiffany our first so that she could get into the garage quicker. Yes, we were quite paranoid, but it was all for the sake of her safety.

The two of us hugged when we saw each other, "You okay?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you seem so worried?" she wondered.

"It's just that what we're doing seems risky. Well, risky for you," I told her.

Date: March 7, 2016 6:22PM

Location: Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California

"Dave, can I talk to you?" George whispered to me while I was working on the body with Armin and Mrs. Luvendass.

Looking at him, I said out loud, "Sure, what is it?"

The Missourian shushed me, "Keep it down!" he said before he took my hand and led me outside.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back!" I called to the others as I left.

When we got out, my friend paced back and forth. I wonder what was running through his mind? He looks a little tense and had a hand on his chin.

Then he stopped, "Dave, I know you like to tease me about this. But I need you to listen this time."

"Okay, I will promise," I said sincerely.

He leaned against his SUV besides me, "I just heard that Juli might not be here anymore next school year," George lamented as I am reminded of the fact that she is a foreign exchange student.

"Now why do you think she would want to leave? She's very fond of this town and she wouldn't want to leave us behind," I tried to look on the bright side like George would normally do.

George sighed, "That's true... But still. I feel like when the school year is over, she'll be gone and she won't come back. So that's why I've decided..."

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Tiffany called us.

"We'll be right there Tiff!" was my reply.

"You guys go on ahead!" George added and Tiffany replied in the okay then went back in the garage.

I looked at him, "You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh right!" the Missourian got a bit confused, "I uhh... I'm going to confess to her... Before the school year ends."

I wanted to squeal but... It's not a very manly thing to do. So instead...

"George, I'm gonna tell you right now that there's no doubt in my mind that Juli won't turn you down."

He sighed, "We'll see."

Tiffany's POV

Going back into the garage, Kyu, Armin and Celeste were already wolfing down the grilled Hungarian Sausage sandwich that their parents prepared for us all.

"Where's the two boys?" the pinkette asked, her mouth still full.

"They'll come back in a bit," I said.

I saw Juliette sitting on the couch with her own sandwich. But she didn't have the same appetite as our mechanics.

I sat beside her, "Hey Juli, you okay?".

The Greek smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

"Juli, no offense girl, but you're a very bad liar."

Still smiling, she sighed, "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes,"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Remember when I said that have to go back to Greece in August?" Argyros explained.

I nodded and she moved a bit in her seat.

"You see, I'm really... Starting to like..."

"Hmm? Like what?" she piqued my curiosity. Juli began to blush.

Then she put her hands on her cheeks. As if she wanted to know just how hot they've gotten.

"I'm starting to really like George!" she giggled.

I couldn't help but smirk at the Greek, "I knew it!"

"Please don't tell him!" she begged me.

I raised my right hand and said, "I won't, promise."

"Thanks sis!" the two of us hugged.

I got up, holding her hand, "Now c'mon and eat that thing before Armin and Celeste take the rest!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 23**

* * *

 _ **You guys might be wondering why my updates and far between. It's because I've been focusing about my thesis with my partner which I need to graduate and obtain our Bachelors Degree. Our defense was on October 12. I've been trying to write whenever I can, but my schedule is packed and most of my classes are in the afternoon. Chapters will come in random times. And if they do, they will usually come months in between. I hope you guys understand.**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**_


	25. Chapter 24 - GodZila

_**Hi guys! Did ya miss me? Maybe not.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm back again after such a long time (I'm really sorry for the ridiculous hiatus. It's totally unprofessional and I'm sorry.) and I have some good news: I'm officially a college graduate with a Bachelors Degree in Communication!**_

 _ **Now that means that I need to find a job while trying to balance writing this fanfic. If any of you guys are employed and still actively writing, tips how to balance work and writing would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Anyways, let get back to the story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: HuniePop isn't mine nor are any of the copyright brands mentioned in this fanfiction.**_

* * *

Find A Way

Chapter 24 - GodZila

Date: **March 6, 2016 5:30PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

 **David's POV**

By the following weekend, the engine was just about complete. The only thing that was missing was the turbocharger. I was still deciding if we should purchase a turbo that can dish out power to overwhelm Enrique, or one that would put me on equal footing with him. I still couldn't decide so while the building of the engine was on hold, the family focused on the body which was way behind schedule as it was only being worked on by two people.

"So what's missing?" I asked asked Mr. Luvendass.

"We've already finished welding the body. All we need to do now is put everything back together," he said.

By "everything", that meant the upholstery, electronics such as the A/C, lights, audio system, the steering wheel, pedals, seats and the roll cage.

"Okay Mr. Luvendass," the two of us shook hands.

Then Kyu's S2000 arrived the driver side door opened and surprisingly, the passenger side as well. And it wasn't Momo, as she was already here.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Tiffany said before flashing me that cheeky smile of hers. We hugged. I don't know why but we've been hugging and holding hands more often.

We let go and her hand lowered to meet mine. "Hey, why don't we stay out here? I've got KFC," she showed a paper bag.

"You know me too well, Tiff," I couldn't help but smile.

"Sixteen years nine months from now."

I pretended that my head was aching, "Uhhh... Tiff... You know I hate math." The both of us laughed.

* * *

After our little "picnic", Tiffany and I just sat down on the ground and looked at the stars, just like when we were kids.

"You know, I don't get you," she said all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

She removed her twin ponytails and let her golden blonde hair loose. "You're the nicest person I've ever met, but none of the other girls seem to notice you."

I sat up with my legs crossed. "Well... Celeste seems really focused on building cars; Juli is head over heels in love with George."

"No doubt about that one!" she laughed.

"True! So damn true!" I laughed too.

When the laughter subsided, the topic earlier came back up. "But yeah, it just seems so weird that such a nice guy like you is still single. At least in my opinion."

I took it easy. "Ah, don't worry Tiff. I've been busy with the car and all so I really don't have time to go out on a date with anybody at the moment. And besides, most of the girls I've met before I got here were a bunch of skanks. Totally shallow and they often bitch to each other about how many guys in the football team they fucked."

"Eww! Skank is an understatement!" Tiffany said, revolted.

"There wasn't a single girl out there that thought, 'Hmm... This guy is really quiet. I wonder what his story is.' Not a single one," I mused, looking up once again at the stars.

Then my phone rang all of a sudden. "Ah crud, it's them. Hang on, I'll go see what they want."

I got up and bolted for the garage. I really hate to leave Tiffany, but it seemed urgent.

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

Well... David had to get up and head back into the garage. I lied down on the picnic blanket while I played with my hair for a bit.

My phone rang all of a sudden in my pocket and my body tensed up at its sudden vibration.

Looking at the screen, I realized that it was Enrique. I definitely don't want to ignore this call because who knows what he'll do.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"Hello Tiffany. How's that KFC ?" He said trying to sound calm but he was definitely pissed off.

I got up and folded my legs. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me! You think I don't know that you're with that douchebag David and his little band of rebels?" he yelled.

"Kyu and the others aren't rebels, and if anyone is a douchebag, it's you Enrique," my words we're stinging but they were under the guise of a kind and gentle voice. I appeared calm, but I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage so hard, I felt like it could push me back.

My eyes caught a hint of silver out of the corner of my eye. I squinted my eyes and what I saw almost made my heart stop. I saw a car, and judging by the tail lights it was a Mustang, parked across the street.

My gasp of horror was met by Enrique's snicker of arrogance. "Heh, see you around. Have fun with those misfits while it lasts," and then he raced off into the night.

As the scream of the V8 became faint, the call ended and I got a text message from him. "Be of use to me for once and show them this," it said, followed by three pictures of a car.

I took a good look at it. From the plate number, I could tell it was Enrique's. But surprisingly, it wasn't silver anymore. It was black and on the side was the number '1000' in white, and the words 'SHELBY' in small red letters inside the numbers. I didn't know what it meant, but I felt like I had to tell the others.

"So much for a picnic,"I sighed.

"Guys! Guys!" I panted when I returned to the garage.

Everyone was probably wondering, _"she looks like she saw a ghost."_

"Hey," David said with a caring tone and holding my hands ever so gently. "What's wrong?"

"He... He knows... He knows I'm here...," I murmured.

His eyes widened with fear. Everyone wondered what we were talking about.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" George asked.

I shook my head. "Enrique found us. And look!" I showed them the picture of the car.

Out of all the people, Kyu and the Luvendass family had the keenest eyes when it came to identifying cars.

A few moments passed, Celeste sighed and quietly growled "Shit..."

"Why? What's wrong?" I wondered.

Celeste looked at everybody before she began her explanation, "Enrique upgraded his car," she said, "Before his car could do 600 horsepower... Now... Now it can do 1000."

I could feel everyone getting tense from this revelation. What were we going to do?

"Kyu," David called, "We haven't placed an order on a turbo yet, right?"

The pinkette shook her head.

"Good. Because I'm sure now," he smirked.

Mr. Luvendass stepped into the conversation. "What turbo do you have in mind?"

"How about the Precision 6870 Gen2," he said.

Celeste and Armin began to smirk too, as if David's was like a contagious disease. "You built the engine to take more than 30psi of boost pressure, riiiight?" David teased.

"Mmmhmmmm...," Celeste said innocently, looking up at the ceiling.

Honestly, what in the world are they talking about?

"Okay everyone, let's call it a day for now. Dave and I are gonna make a call to order that turbocharger. We get that, we can put everything together," she said before she added, "Thanks again for the help!"

Whatever that turbo does, it's the last piece of this huge (and very expensive) jigsaw puzzle that we are trying to put together.

* * *

 **David's POV**

Date: **March 7, 2016 9:15AM**

Location: **Community Lounge, University of Glenberry, Glenberry, California**

All of us, minus Tiffany and Armin, were watching a bunch of recordings of us assembling the car. Tiffany and Kat took turns with the camera which explained the slightly shaky videos.

All of a sudden, my laptop was lifted up and dropped by a certain jock, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?"

My MSI Titan GT80 fell back onto the table with a thud. The delicate hardware inside is most likely toast from the impact.

"I heard you're upgrading that beater you call a car," he said smugly.

I said nothing and just closed the screen. There is no use in dealing with this big, dumb animal.

But he decided to take one step further. "Hey Walters, since you're half Asian, how'd you be friends with a White supremacist like Gunnerson over here."

Just as he said that, I finished drinking out of a paper cup. When he went and insulted my friend, I pounded the table with my hand holding the now crushed paper cup.

"Now you listen here, fuck boy!" I stood up and got on his face.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kyu got up as well, sensing that thing were about to get tense.

I looked him straight in the eyes, not backing down even though he was taller than me. Jabbing his chest with a finger, I said, "mess with me? Fine. But don't you **EVER** talk shit about my family and friends. 'Cause I will make you pay!".

"Heh. How about you try and beat me with that clunker when it rolls out of Luvendass' garage," Enrique crossed his arms.

I didn't move. "Anytime. Anyplace. Just be ready to get smoked!"

"Deal," I said almost immediately. He extended a hand, offering it to shake it.

I hesitated for a bit before I shook it. But he pulled me in and whispered. "Why don't we put our cars on the line? Winner gets the keys the loser's car," in my ear.

"What are you gonna do? Scrap it? Fat chance, chump," I fired back at him.

He scoffed as he let go of my hand. Then he looked at my friends and left without saying anything else.

"Are you crazy!?" Celeste almost yelled.

"Cel, calm down. I have an idea." I held her by the shoulder. "Do you have any friends in your course?".

"Yeah. Wait, I think I know where your getting at," she said.

I did the same. "Good. When do you think they can come to the garage?"

My mechanic thought of it and then she replied, "they can come later this afternoon."

I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe we'll make it after all, "George and I will see if there's anybody who might want to help us in our course."

Juli was watching everything unfold, spoke up. "I'll do the same."

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

Date: **March 7, 2016 5:34PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

George and I went ahead before the girls. Celeste, Armin, and a number of her friends were already at the garage.

"Hey guys," we said in unison by accident.

"'Sup guys," Celeste replied while pushing a toolbox mounted on a wheeler. "Did you manage to get any help?"

I went to help Celeste with whatever it was she's doing. "Yeah, we did. But there's so many of them that we couldn't carpool. So I gave them the address to this place and they'll take their own transport here."

"Ah, okay. Here hold this," she said going to work.

Then out of sheer randomness, I started humming 'Red Like Roses' from RWBY. George recognized the song and asked me.

"You watch RWBY too?" I nodded while softly singing the chorus. I stopped singing and said, "though I am pissed at how Volume 3 ended."

"Me, too. Fuck Cinder Fall," he said bitterly.

I looked away from the engine bay and looked at him. "You too?" I asked and he nodded.

"I honestly hope Jaune goes Kratos on her ass," I commented and he replied in agreement to that.

Celeste moved her head out of the engine bay. "By the way, did you bring everything you need to spend the night here?"

"It's all in the back," George pointed to his Tahoe.

Later in the day, Juli and Kat arrived. The former managed to get some Computer Engineering students to join her at Armin's request to help him with the AEM Infinity Engine Management System.

And since we were still students, we took time off from assembling the car to do our homework. This was a lot easier when you have other people. Because of that, we got it done in record time which gave us more time to work on the car.

Except for Juli, George, Kat, Celeste, Armin and myself, everyone else went home at around 10 but they promised to come to the garage to help.

* * *

Date: **March 12, 2016 7:04AM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

With each passing day, the Fairlady Z was starting to look like a functioning car again. Although now it was painted in a shiny new coat of Orange instead of White. Some of the body panels were already in place, but not all of them. The interior was about 75% done. The electronics were complete, the dashboard had the new tachometer, and the speedometer was in place

While Celeste and I were installing the turbo along with the intake and exhaust manifolds, I heard a familiar horn from outside the garage. Celeste held the turbo in place while she said, "go ahead!".

Outside I saw a familiar car, a red Honda Civic. And inside? Two very familiar people.

"Hey champ!" My dad opened his arms. I went up to him and we hugged.

When we let go, my mom looked at me as if she had seen me with stains on my shirt, "Wow, I never saw you this grimy before."

"Aww, c'mon mom!" I whined jokingly. "Let's go!"

Everyone worked around-the-clock to finally finish the car. According to Mr. Luvendass, if me, my friends, family and everyone we got to help us work hard through the day, we could be done by tonight. So we decided to start early and work our asses off.

I was working on the inside of the car with Tiffany for most of that morning.

"Hey Tiff, how were you able to leave your apartment?" I asked.

"I asked Miss Sullivan to tell him I'm out of town because of an emergency," she replied.

While I installed the auxiliary gauges, which consisted of a new Fuel Level, Oil Pressure and Water Temperature gauge which will be placed in the spot where the original gauges used to be.

"Can you get the shift knob?" I asked her.

The blonde cheerleader got up from her original spot outside the car and looked into the interior. She walked towards a table I set up where all the parts I was going to install were.

I picked up the can of Monster I placed on the dashboard and pulled the tab with fizz. Note to self: Find a place to put cup holders in the Z to spare myself the trouble of cleaning up any potential mess from spilled drinks.

What was taking her so long? I stepped out of the car and I walked up to the table.

She was examining the MOMO NERO R-VERSION shift knob which was supposed to go on the Z1 Short Throw Shifter which was already installed on the Borg-Warner transmission.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

She tilted her head as continued to scrutinize the piece of metal and leather. "This is really cool."

"C'mon Tiff, I need to install that," I said, my hand extended for her to give it back.

But she kept it to herself, forcing me to try and take it from her. Why the hell was she acting like a kid? Then she tried to hold it above her head. I tried to jump but I couldn't reach it.

"Come and get it then," she said before she stuck out her tongue and ran off.

As she turned to the left and behind my car, I climbed out of the seat and gave chase.

"Tiffany Maye!" I yelled as I followed her. She giggled when I said her name as I chased her through the garage.

Celeste stopped what she was doing and yelled, "hey, cut it out you two!"

Then she went outside. I continued my hot pursuit of her and the shift knob. But suddenly, she lost her grip on it.

"OUCH!" she yelped as she twisted her ankle. My eyes widened in shock.

"Tiff!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

Upon closer inspection I saw that her ankle didn't really show any traces of being sprang, but it was clear that she was in pain. When I carried her bridal-style back into the garage, everyone started looking at us.

"Woah, she okay?" Kyu asked.

I looked at Tiffany's ankle for a moment before I answered, "yeah, she just twisted her ankle."

The pinkette crossed her arms and said, "maybe we should let Tiff rest."

"I agree."

We let Tiffany lie down on the couch to rest. Juliette, being the caring woman that she is, decided to check on her ankle. All while reprimanding her like a mother would her naughty child. The two ended up laughing in the end.

I decided to dip her ankle in ice-cold water to ease the pain.

"Come here Tiff," I told her as she moved to the edge of the couch. The basin of ice water, ready on the floor.

The blonde smiled awkwardly, "I'm fine Dave, really."

"We can't afford Enrique to know about that. Who knows what he'll do to either of us," I said.

She whined but finally said "Fine" in defeat.

She tried to put her foot into the water, but as soon as it brushed the surface she immediately lifted it up.

"Oh my God, that's cold," she shrieked. But eventually, she dipped it in all the way and numbing sensation began to settle into her ankle.

When I went back to work on the interior, George was on the passenger seat as if he was waiting for me.

"Hey man, that was really sweet. What you did for Tiffany," he said as he nudged my shoulder.

I look at him with a small smile. "She said it didn't hurt, but I didn't want her to risk being found out by Enrique. And besides... she my friend. She's always been since I was 6."

Then he asked a question that feared he would eventually ask, "if by some miracle Tiffany breaks up with Enrique, would you go out with her?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him straight in the eyes. "What are you playing at, Gunnerson?" I said suspiciously.

He merely laughed, "what? I was just presenting a 'what if' question."

"Well, 'what if' is different from 'what is'," I retorted, "That's how I live my life. Face reality as it is and don't surround yourself with 'what ifs' and 'I wish'."

Then George placed a hand on my back. "What if I told you your 'what ifs' and 'I wish' can become reality? All you gotta do is believe and work to make it happen."

I sighed. "Whatever man. Let's just finish this thing."

* * *

Date: **March 12, 2016 4:21PM**

Location: **Luvendass Garage, Glenberry International Industrial Park, Glenberry, California**

Finally, after months of working, the car was done. The engine, transmission, suspension, interior and body were all finished. All that was missing now were the wheels.

I stood in front of the car, eyes wide and mouth agape. It looked totally different from what it used to look like nearly three months ago. The Z looked wider and more aggressive to accommodate the monstrous engine that resided within the currently open engine bay.

Leaning forward, I examined the said engine bay closely. The wires were tucked so only the actual engine, turbo and other parts that enthusiasts ought to see were displayed prominently.

On the front of the Cylinder Head, there was a plaque that had the following text printed onto it:

 **Luvendass Garage**

 **Glenberry, California, U.S.A.**

 **Built by Celeste Luvendass**

Celeste's signature was engraved over her name.

"I see you've spotted my little 'Seal of Quality' there," she said.

"Oh yes. Yes I did," I smirked.

Then Celeste went around to the driver side and said, "here's another thing you might not have seen yet."

So I followed her as she pointed to the driver side of the roof. There was writing that appeared to be stenciled with white paint.

" _Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger."_

"Is that German?" George joined the conversation and asked.

Celeste looked at him, "Yup. I bet you know what it means."

"No I don't," I chuckled.

She facepalmed. "Oh c'mon. You watch 'Attack on Titan', right? It's the first line of the opening song."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" I reiterated the question.

"It's German for 'Are we the prey? No, we are the hunters.'" she answered.

"I like that," George said before taking a swig of his water.

Then Mr. Luvendass arrived. "Coming through," he said rolling a wheel. Juli, my Dad and Armin were right behind him and they too were rolling a wheel along the ground.

"Time to give this sexy lady a pair of stilettos!" Juli said as she passed her wheel to me.

I readied a lug wrench as she mounted the wheel. She made sure that the holes on the rims lined up with the holes on brake rotor.

Mounting the wheel manually was exhausting, as the rims had four lug nuts. But I eventually got it in place.

While I was waiting for the others to finish and for the signal to lower the hydraulic jack, I took a second to examine the rims and tires.

We were using custom-made, 18-inch rims based on the VOLK RACING TE37 SL and TE37V MARK-II. It's lightweight like the SL, but deep-dished like the MARK-II. The spokes were colored "Pressed Graphite" while the outer rim was colored grey. A red spoke sticker that said "VOLK RACING|RAYS ENGINEERING" was applied to one spoke, while another one that said "TE37V SL" was applied to a spoke across from where the first sticker was.

And all four of them were mounted on Michelin Pilot Sport Cup 2 tires, widely considered to be one of the best street-legal performance tires. Users have often commented that the grip it provides is similar to that of racing slicks while being comfortable enough for everyday driving.

I heard three voices say "Clear!" at random intervals which means that the other wheels have been mounted and the car was ready to set be lowered back to solid ground.

George got the lever for the jack and plugged it into the pressure release valve. He waited until everyone else was ready.

"Okay guys, nice and easy. We don't want the underchassis to hit the floor," Mr. Luvendass told them.

The car was slowly lowered and when it hit the ground, everyone clapped and cheered. But getting the car on the ground without falling apart was just the beginning.

Right away we got to work doing one last inspection before our first attempt at firing up the engine.

Fuel? Check. Engine break-in fluid? Check. Engine oil? Ready. Transmission fluid? Check. Yup. We were all set.

The engine bay was kept open at all times in the event of a malfunction or fire which I hope neither will happen.

I was in the driver seat when George came up to me. He had my 4K camcorder with him and was going to record the Fairlady's first ignition.

"Hey man, anything you wanna say before you fire up the engine?" he asked.

"I just hope it doesn't blow up," I laughed.

"I heard that!" Celeste yelled from the side.

We did a fistbump before he left and resumed recording. He positioned the camera so that both the engine bay and myself were in the frame.

"You ready Dave?" Tiffany asked, her toe no longer causing her any discomfort.

"Ready!" I gave everyone the thumbs up.

As I gripped the keys in the keyhole, I took a deep breath before I turned it to the "Ignition" position. The engine emitted a sound that indicated that it was able to start. The crankshaft gained momentum and the engine came to life.

Cheers and laughter filled the garage as my father, Celeste and her father shook hands with one another. I got out of the car and hugged Tiffany. George and Juli did the same.

Celeste, in a mix of joy and pride, got on her knees and yelled "IT'S ALIIIIIVE!" in the most dramatic way possible followed by an equally dramatic evil laugh, which made us laugh so hard our sides hurt.

But she quickly got up and retained her composure like nothing happened.

"You're like that guy in the Squidward costume that did a dab in the middle of a parade," I said.

While she was wiping her hands with a cloth, she said, "I heard that guy was actually fired for doing that."

"Really? If I was his boss, I'd give him a raise. To hell with protocol," I chuckled.

"C'mon, we gotta check the electricals," she said approaching the idling car.

All the electronics were in perfect working order. The lights, power windows and door locks, air conditioner. The fun part was testing the sound system. The old head unit was replaced by Pioneer infotainment system which has a 7-inch screen that flips out from the slot and all the old, barely working speakers were replaced with Kicker speakers. I played some music while everyone was eating an early dinner prepare by my mom and Mrs. Luvendass before everyone went back home.

"You wanna take it home?" Celeste asked.

I put down my drink and said, "not yet, I'll take it home after we test it at Laguna Seca tomorrow."

Then I heard Tiffany on her phone behind me. It sounded like she was arguing with someone.

Kat came up to me and said only one thing, but it was all I needed to hear for me to understand what was going on. "Enrique."

I don't know what came over me, but I decided enough is enough. "Tiff, give me your phone."

Impatient, I snatched her phone while she was in the middle of the conversation. Surely enough, Enrique's name was on the screen.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Teaching your asshole boyfriend some manners."

I put the handset against my ear. "Hola _Ricky,_ " I said while trying to resist the urge to puke.

"I recognize that voice," he said on the other end of the line.

Without him knowing, I enabled the speakerphone so that everyone can hear him.

"Don't you know it's rude to take someone's phone while they're taking a call?" he said smugly.

"Don't you know being a possessive and manipulative boyfriend makes you a douchebag?" I shot back and everyone stifled a laugh that luckily he didn't hear.

Enrique didn't like that one bit. "Watch it, _pendejo!"_.

Luckily I knew a bit of Spanish. "Oho! Me? _Pendejo!?_ That's rich coming from you! Coercing the cheerleaders to sign that stupid petition, and you have the _cajones_ to call me an asshole!"

"You better remember who you're talking to, Walters!"

"Or what? You gonna get your daddy's help? How about we settle this like men?" I said, "I just finished the working on my car. You still down for a race at the Circuit of the Americas next week? I win, you back off from Tiffany and the cheerleaders, plus I get the keys to your Mustang!"

The quarterback replied, "deal. But if I win, you hand over the keys to that junk you call a car. I'll have it scrapped, melted down and all the precious metals I'll get from it will be used for my wedding ring for Tiffany."

The look on my childhood friend's face was one of pure shock and horror. _"A wedding ring!?"_ she must have thought to herself.

"Deal, see you next week. And Enrique?"

"What?"

" _Chingate! (Fuck you!)"_ I said and ended the call.

The whole room was silent from the argument that they just witnessed. Celeste was the first one to respond.

"Dave… What were you thinking," she asked in shock. "You're seriously going to bet your car, the car that all of us worked so hard to build?"

I gave the phone back to Tiffany. "Think about it Cel: Enrique's Mustang might have a bit more horsepower, but the Z is much lighter. We can outmaneuver him in the turns and we can get up to speed quicker than him."

Kyu, who was with the people who volunteered to help, approached us.

"But Dave you gotta remember, Enrique will do everything to make sure you don't pass him," she said worriedly. "And this is Circuit of the Americas we're talking about. It's a much more open track compared to Laguna Seca."

"I know, but you gotta trust me. I know I can beat him," I pleaded.

Everyone looked at each other, but not at me. They murmured a bit but for the most part, the garage was quiet.

Then Celeste looked at me. She sighed before she smiled. "Okay Dave, I agree. Let's kick his butt!".

Everyone cheered in agreement. After dinner that night, most of the volunteers and my parents went home. I left the Fairlady to the Luvendass for the night so that Mr. Luvendass can test it first thing in the morning before I take it out for a spin at Laguna Seca.

* * *

 _ **Please review if you can. Let me know if I "still got it" after all these months, it'll help get me back into the habit.**_

 _ **Kh0ldstare out.**_


End file.
